<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgínia by SiySimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851266">Virgínia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon'>SiySimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Loss of Faith, Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre Virginia pesa a terrível marca da prostituição. Draco é um jovem da alta sociedade cujo futuro promissor está definido. Poderá o verdadeiro amor sobreviver a tantos empecilhos sociais? UA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Os personagens não me pertencem. O enredo é levemente inspirado em um dos meus livros favoritos. Meu muito obrigada a todos que lerem! S.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p>Era a primeira vez que eu vinha a Inglaterra, mais precisamente a Londres.</p><p>Poucos dias depois da minha chegada, um amigo e companheiro de infância, Blaise Zabini, levou me a um passeio pela cidade, mostrando-me como era a vida naquela corte. Conforme o costume, muitas pessoas desfilavam por ali, indo em direção a Catedral de Saint Paul.</p><p>O rito religioso já tinha iniciado quando chegamos à frente da catedral e não sabíamos em que parte estava, e após perdermos a esperança de romper a barreira de gente que murava cada uma das portas, nos resignamos a gozar da fresca brisa que vinha do rio Tamisa. Caminhamos da catedral até a margem, contemplando o delicioso panorama e admirando ou criticando os que também tinham chegado tarde e pareciam satisfeitos com a exibição de seus trajes.</p><p>Enquanto Blaise era disputado pelos numerosos amigos e conhecidos, parando constantemente, caminha eu gozando da minha tranquila e independente obscuridade. Quando cheguei a margem, sentei-me comodamente sobre a pequena muralha e resolvi estabelecer ali o meu observatório. Para um recém chegado à corte, que melhor festa do que ver passar lhe pelos olhos, à doce luz da tarde, uma parte da população desta grande cidade?</p><p>Todas as raças, todas as posições, todas as profissões, todos os tipos grotescos da sociedade londrina desfilaram na minha frente e aprendi mais naquela meia hora de observação do que nos cinco anos que acabava de desperdiçar em Paris em todos os meus 25 anos de vida.</p><p>A lua vinha aparecendo quando descobri nessa ocasião, a alguns passos de mim, uma linda moça, que parara um instante para contemplar no horizonte as nuvens brancas sobre o céu azul e estrelado. Observei no primeiro olhar que ela tinha um talhe esbelto e de suprema elegância. O vestido que levava era de veludo vermelho escuro, e dava esquisito realce a um rosto suave, puro e diáfano. Estava na sua muda contemplação numa aparente melancolia e não sei que ares de tão ingênua castidade, que o meu olhar repousou calmo e sereno na doce aparição.</p><p>Já vi esta moça! Pensei comigo. Mas onde?...</p><p>Ela pouco se demorou e continuou lentamente o passeio interrompido. Meu companheiro, que se aproximava, cumprimentou a com um gesto familiar e eu, com respeitosa cortesia, que me foi retribuída por uma imperceptível inclinação da fronte.</p><p>- Quem é esta senhora? - perguntei a Blaise quando ela se afastava.</p><p>A resposta foi o sorriso inexprimível, mistura de sarcasmo e ironia, que desperta nos elegantes conhecedores da corte a ignorância de um amigo vindo de outro país, novato na ciência das banalidades sociais.</p><p>- Não é uma senhora, Draco! É uma mulher bonita. Queres conhecê la? – perguntou-me Blaise.</p><p>Compreendi e corei imperceptivelmente de minha simplicidade de recém-chegado, que confundira a máscara hipócrita do vício com o modesto recato da inocência. Só então notei que aquela moça estava só, e que a ausência de um pai, de um marido, ou de um irmão, devia me ter feito suspeitar a verdade.</p><p>Depois de algumas voltas descobrimos ela ao longe e fomos encontrá la, retirada a um canto, distribuindo algumas pequenas moedas de prata à multidão de pobres que a cercava. Voltou-se confusa ouvindo Blaise pronunciar o seu nome:</p><p>- Virginia!</p><p>- Não há modos de livrar se desta gente! São de uma impertinência! - disse ela mostrando os pobres e esquivando se aos seus agradecimentos.</p><p>Feita a apresentação no tom desdenhoso e altivo com que um moço distinto como Blaise se dirige a esse tipo de mulher, interessadas em ouro, e trocadas algumas palavras triviais, meu amigo perguntou lhe:</p><p>- Vieste só?</p><p>- Em corpo e alma!</p><p>- E não tens companhia para a volta?</p><p>Ela fez um gesto negativo.</p><p>- Neste caso ofereço-te a minha, ou antes a nossa. – Blaise tinha um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>- Em qualquer outra ocasião eu aceitaria com muito pra¬zer, mas hoje não posso.</p><p>- Já vejo que não foi franca!</p><p>- Não acredita? Se eu viesse por passeio! - ela disse olhando para o rio.</p><p>- E qual é o outro motivo que te pode trazer à catedral? – Blaise perguntou irônico.</p><p>- A senhora veio talvez por devoção? - disse eu timidamente.</p><p>- A Virginia devota! Bem se vê que a não conheces! – Blaise riu com gosto, pousando a mão esquerda sobre meu ombro.</p><p>- Um dia no ano não é muito! - respondeu ela sorrindo, um sorriso sincero.</p><p>- É sempre alguma coisa - repliquei.</p><p>Blaise insistiu:</p><p>- Deixa te disso mulher, vem conosco.</p><p>- O senhor sabe que não é preciso rogar me quando se trata de me divertir. Amanhã, qualquer dia, estou pronta. Esta noite, não! - ela disse firme</p><p>- Decididamente há alguém que te espera.</p><p>- Ora! E eu faço mistério disto?</p><p>- Não é teu costume.</p><p>- Portanto tenho o direito de ser acreditada. As aparências enganam tantas vezes! Não é verdade? - disse voltando se para mim com um sorriso, dessa vez não tão sincero.</p><p>Não me lembro o que lhe respondi, alguma palavra que nada dizia. Quanto a Virginia, fazendo nos um ligeiro aceno com o leque, saiu caminhando e se misturando com o povo.</p><p>Refleti que acabava de fazer uma triste figura. Não sou tímido, ao contrário peco por desembaraçado. Mas nessa ocasião diversas circunstâncias me tiravam do meu natural. A expressão cândida do rosto e a graciosa modéstia do gesto, ainda mesmo quando os lábios dessa mulher revelavam a cortesã franca e sem vergonha, o contraste inexplicável da palavra e da fisionomia me preocupavam sem querer. </p><p>Dali a meia hora fui levado a uma festa para conhecer uns amigos de Blaise. A festa acabou se tornando uma alegre reunião, onde se bebeu, dançou e brincou até duas horas da noite. E somente quando apaguei a minha vela ao deitar me, entre o sono e a vigília, foi que eu lembrei perfeitamente de quando e como vira Virgínia pela primeira vez.</p><p>Fora no dia da minha chegada. Jantara com um companheiro de viagem, Harry Potter, e ávidos ambos de conhecer a corte, saímos de braço dado a percorrer a cidade. Íamos caminhando distraídos, quando, voltando nos, vimos um carro elegante, com uma encantadora menina, sentada ao lado de uma senhora idosa, que se recostava preguiçosamente sobre o macio banco e deixava pender, pela janela do carro, a mão que brincava com um leque de penas brancas. </p><p>No momento em que passava o carro diante de nós, vendo o perfil suave e delicado que iluminava um sorriso puro, e a fronte límpida que à sombra dos cabelos avermelhados brilhava de vida e juventude, não me pude conter de admiração.</p><p>Acabava de desembarcar, após dez dias de viagem e tinha me saturado da poesia do mar, que vive de espuma, de nuvens e de estrelas. Recebi, então, essa primeira impressão com verdadeiro entusiasmo, e a minha voz habituada às fortes vibrações nas conversas nas noites no vapor, minha voz excedeu se:</p><p>- Que linda menina! Como deve ser pura a alma que mora naquele rosto! - exclamei para meu companheiro, que também admirava a bela figura.</p><p>Um embaraço imprevisto, causado por um carro a frente, tinha feito parar o carro em que ia a bela moça. Ela ouviu me, voltou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar me, e sorriu. Qual é a mulher bonita que não sorri a um elogio espontâneo e a um grito ingênuo de admiração? Se não sorri nos lábios, sorri no coração.</p><p>Tínhamos parado para melhor admirá la enquanto o carro estava parado e, então, notei ainda mais a serenidade de seu olhar que nos observava com ingênua curiosidade, sem provocação e sem vaidade. O carro partiu tão de repente e com tal ímpeto dos cavalos, que a moça assustou se e deixou cair o leque. Apressei me, e tive o prazer de o restituir inteiro e na ocasião de entregar o leque apertei lhe a ponta dos dedos presos na luva. </p><p>Bem vê que tive razão quando disse que não sou tímido. O meu gesto a fez corar e ela me agradeceu com um segundo sorriso e uma ligeira inclinação da cabeça, mas o sorriso desta vez foi tão melancólico, que me fez dizer ao meu companheiro quando retornei ao lado dele:</p><p>- Esta moça não é feliz!</p><p>- Não sei se o é, mas sei que o homem a quem ela amar deve ser bem feliz! - ele disse-me de volta.</p><p>Diante dessas primeiras impressões da cortesã que eu conhecera naquele dia, voltei me no leito para fugir à sua imagem, e dormi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p>A corte tem mil seduções que arrebatam um jovem aos seus hábitos, e o atordoam e O preocupam tanto, que só ao passar de algum tempo o restituem à posse de si mesmo e ao livre uso de sua pessoa.</p><p>Assim me aconteceu. Reuniões, teatros, apresentações às pessoas importantes da política, literatura e finanças, passeios, visitas de cerimônia e jantares obrigados, tudo isto encheu o primeiro mês de minha estada em Londres. Depois de toda essa dedicação à novidade, conquistei o direito de me acomodar e de aborrecer me à vontade.</p><p>Uma bela manhã, pois, estava na crítica posição de um homem que não sabe o que fazer. Li os anúncios dos jornais, escrevi aos meus pais, contei a minha chegada aos amigos, e por fim ainda me achei com uma sobra de tempo que me chateava realmente. Acendi o charuto e através da fumaça azulada, lancei uma vista pelos dias decorridos. «Lembrar se é viver outra vez», diz o poeta.</p><p>De repente caiu me um nome da memória. Achara em que empregar a manhã, ou talvez o dia.</p><p>- Vou ver a Virginia.</p><p>Depois do dia da catedral tinha a encontrado algumas vezes, mas sem lhe falar. Lembro me de uma manhã em que vi Virginia entrar para comprar algumas perfumarias. Ela passou por mim com o seu vestido roçando, mas ela não me olhou, nem pareceu ter me visto. Essa circunstância, e talvez um resquício do desgosto que deixara a minha decepção ao saber que ela era uma cortesã, tiraram me a vontade de cumprimentá-la. </p><p>Ao sair, dobrou o seu talhe flexível inclinando se vivamente para o meu lado, enquanto a mão ligeira roçava a seda da saia de seu vestido que seguia arrastando. Esse movimento podia ser uma profunda cortesia disfarçada com certo acanhamento, mas podia não passar de um gesto habitual de faceirice feminina. Ela pareceu me notar então.</p><p>Outra vez eu estava no teatro. Tinha ido fazer minha visita a um camarote durante o último intervalo e conversando com alguns companheiros reparei na insistência com que me examinava um binóculo. Da pessoa que o fitava só se via a mão pequena e a fronte pura, que denunciavam uma mulher. Depois, ao levantar o pano, vi Virginia naquela direção, e pareceu me reconhecer nela a indiscreta luva cor de pérola e o curioso instrumento que me perseguira com o seu exame.</p><p>Eis quais eram as minhas relações com essa moça, e confesso que me vestindo sentia algumas apreensões sobre a recepção que me esperava. Não obstante, poucos minutos depois subia as escadas de Virginia, e entrava numa bela sala decorada e mobiliada com mais elegância do que riqueza. </p><p>Como eu imaginara, ela mostrou não me reconhecer imediatamente, mas apenas falei lhe do nosso primeiro encontro ao lado do Tamisa e ela sorriu, fazendo-me um amável acolhimento. Assim ficamos, conversamos muito tempo sobre mil futilidades, que nos ocorreram, e eu tive a oportunidade de notar a simplicidade e a graça natural com que se exprimia. </p><p>O que continuava a surpreender me bastante era o casto e ingênuo perfume que respirava de toda a sua pessoa. Uma ocasião, sentados no sofá, como estávamos, a gola de seu vestido azul abriu se com um movimento involuntário, deixando ver o contorno nascente de um seio branco e puro com algumas sardas, que o meu olhar ávido devorou com ardente voluptuosidade. Acompanhando a direção desse olhar, ela enrubesceu como uma menina e fechou o roupão, mas doce e brandamente, sem nenhuma afetação pretensiosa.</p><p>Se eu amasse essa mulher, que via pela terceira ou quarta vez, teria certamente a coragem de falar lhe do que sentia. Se quisesse fingir um amor degradante, acharia forças para mentir, mas eu tinha apenas sede de prazer, e o comportamento dela fazia-me pensar seriamente que uma frase minha poderia magoá-la e ferir-lhe.</p><p>Quando me lembrava das palavras que lhe tinha ouvido no primeiro encontro, do modo como Blaise a tratara e de outras circunstâncias, como do seu isolamento a par do luxo que ostentava, tudo me parecia claro. Mas se me voltava para aquela fisionomia doce e calma, perfumada com melancolia, com um olhar límpido e sereno, um gesto quase infantil, o sorriso meigo e a atitude singela e modesta, o meu pensamento impregnado de desejos se depurava de repente, como o ar se depura com as brisas do mar que lavam as exalações da terra.</p><p>E continuamos a conversar tranquilamente de mil coisas, menos daquela que me tinha levado à sua casa. </p><p>- Há muito tempo que está em Londres? - perguntou me Virginia depois de uma pausa.</p><p>- Há pouco mais de um mês. Cheguei justamente no dia em que a encontrei pela primeira vez.</p><p>- Ah! No mesmo dia?</p><p>- Acabava de desembarcar.</p><p>- Mas naquela tarde, lembro me... O senhor estava fumando. Se quiser, pode acender o seu charuto, não me incomoda.</p><p>Recusei por delicadeza.</p><p>- Veio passear? Demora se pouco naturalmente.</p><p>- Vim ver a corte e depois talvez me resolva a ficar.</p><p>- De uma vez? - Ela perguntou com genuína curiosidade.</p><p>- Se achar algo que me prenda! Sou da classe alta, filho único, formado, e por isso tenho uma carreira a seguir. Estou buscando na corte inglesa outros recursos, que não encontro em Paris.</p><p>- Ah! É filho de Paris?... Que bonita cidade que é Paris! Como são lindas a torre, o champs elisees, o museu!</p><p>- Já esteve em Paris! Em que época?</p><p>- Faz dois anos.</p><p>- Em 1853... Devo tê la visto alguma vez! Nesse tempo era eu estudante e conhecia todas as moças bonitas da cidade.</p><p>- Então já vê que não me podia conhecer! E também, estive lá apenas um dia. </p><p>- Donde vinha?</p><p>- Fui lá mesmo comprar alguns pertences! Apenas desembarquei, meti me num carro, e fui fazer compras. Que passeios encantadores por aquelas ruas tão iluminadas!</p><p>- A senhora me trouxe saudades de minha terra. Lembrei me de minha casa, e das tardes em que passeava assim por aquelas ruas com minha mãe e meu pai.</p><p>- O senhor tem mãe e pai! Como deve ser feliz! - disse Virginia com sentimento.</p><p>- Quem é que não tem pais? - respondi lhe sorrindo - E minha mãe ainda é muito moça para que eu tivesse a desgraça de havê-la perdido.</p><p>- Perdi a minha muito cedo e fiquei só no mundo, por isso invejo a felicidade daqueles que têm uma família. Há de ser tão bom a gente sentir se amada sem interesse!</p><p>Depois de uma hora de conversa despedi me, e voltei sem ter arriscado um gesto ou uma palavra duvidosa. Eu a tratara como se trata uma jovem da sociedade.</p><p>- Já vai? - perguntou Virginia vendo me tomar o chapéu.</p><p>- Não posso demorar me mais tempo. Se a minha visita não lhe aborrece, voltarei outro dia.</p><p>- Deu me tanto prazer! Até amanhã, sim? - E apertou me a mão cordialmente.</p><p>Na rua achei me tão ridículo com os meus vinte e cinco anos e os meus escrúpulos extravagantes, que estive a ponto de voltar. Como podia eu temer um engano, depois do que sabia dessa mulher?</p><p>Encontrei me mais tarde com Blaise no Hotel onde costumava jantar. Estava ainda muito viva a lembrança do que me sucedera naquela manhã para não aproveitar a ocasião de falar lhe a respeito, tendo, porém o cuidado de ocultar o papel que havia representado na pequena comédia.</p><p>- Tens visto a Virginia? - perguntei lhe.</p><p>- Não. Há muito tempo que não a encontro.</p><p>- Tu a conheces bem?</p><p>- Ora! Intimamente! - ele sorriu debochado.</p><p>- Tens toda a certeza de que ela seja o que me disseste outro dia?</p><p>- E esta! Pois duvidas? Vá à casa dela, já te apre¬sentei e já te disse onde fica.</p><p>- Supunha que fosse apenas uma dessas mocas fáceis, a quem, contudo é preciso fazer a corte por algum tempo.</p><p>- O tempo de abrir a carteira! Andas no mundo da lua, Draco. Queres saber como se faz a corte à Virginia? Dando-lhe uma pulseira de brilhante, ou abrindo lhe um crédito em alguma loja de roupas.</p><p>- Não é sem razão que te pergunto isto. Encontrei a dia desses e a sua conversa, os seus modos, pareceram me tão sérios!</p><p>- Por que lhe falaste nesse tom talvez? Naturalmente a trataste por senhora como da primeira vez! Pois saiba que a Virginia é a mais alegre companheira que pode haver para uma noite, ou mesmo alguns dias de extravagância.</p><p>Acabamos de jantar e não tocamos mais no assunto.</p><p>- Tens o que fazer sábado depois do teatro? - perguntou me Blaise com um sorriso maligno.</p><p>- Nada, senão dormir. </p><p>- Pois vá cear comigo. Dormirás durante o dia. Asseguro te que não perderás o teu tempo.</p><p>- Até sábado, então.</p><p>Esta conversa desgostou me, porque me fez parecer ainda mais ridículo aos meus próprios olhos. Mas eu tinha uma vaga desconfiança, pelo tom do convite, de que Virginia iria à casa do Blaise no Sábado, e eu disse a mim mesmo que antes disso me reabilitaria de minha ingenuidade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p>No dia seguinte, à mesma hora, voltei à casa de Virgínia e achei a ao piano.</p><p>- O que estava tocando?</p><p>- Nem sei!... Uma valsa que aprendi de ouvido.</p><p>- Continue!</p><p>- Não sei tocar! Estava brincando, não tinha que fazer. </p><p>Ela parecia de certo modo tímida, como se temesse meu julgamento.</p><p>- Como passou de ontem?</p><p>- Bem, obrigado. Veja que minha segunda visita não se demorou muito.</p><p>- Ainda assim não compensa a demora da primeira.</p><p>- Sentiu essa demora? Mas como? Ontem nem me reconheceu.</p><p>- Ainda que se tivessem passado anos, creio que em qualquer parte onde me encontrasse com o Senhor, o reconheceria.</p><p>- Por que motivo então fingiu ontem não se lembrar de mim, logo que entrei?</p><p>- Por quê?... Queria ver uma coisa. – Ela disse enigmática.</p><p>- E não posso saber o que era?</p><p>- Não é preciso!</p><p>- Tens que me dizer!...</p><p>Ela olhou-me um pouco, levantando-se do piano e indo em direção ao sofá. Eu permaneci de pé na entrada.</p><p>- Pois bem, eu lhe digo. Queria ver se ainda se lembrava do nosso primeiro encontro - respondeu ela.</p><p>- Duvidava que eu lembrasse? Não tinha razão! Acredito que eu guardei tudo na lembrança.</p><p>- Que vestido levava eu naquela tarde? - perguntou sorrindo.</p><p>A pergunta me deixou envergonhado. Quando admiro uma mulher bonita, a impressão que ela produz em mim não me deixa ver mais que a sua beleza, ou seja, não me atento muito as roupas.</p><p>- Nem se recorda! – ela disse sorrindo acusadoramente.</p><p>- É um defeito meu. Não reparo na vestimenta das moças bonitas pela mesma razão por que não se repara na moldura de um belo quadro.</p><p>- Que desculpa! Eu reparei no seu traje, lembro-me de tudo. – ela disse triunfante.</p><p>Olhando-a atentamente recordei que a roupa que ela usava agora era a mesma do nosso encontro a beira do Rio.</p><p>- Ah! É este o vestido?<br/>- O vestido, as joias, o penteado, o leque, aquele que o senhor apanhou. Nem desse se lembrava! Só falta o chapéu! Assim fico com o traje completo!</p><p>Virgínia saiu um instante e voltou. </p><p>- Agora me lembro! Estou vendo a como a vi da primeira vez! – eu disse encantado.</p><p>- Como daquela vez não me verá mais nunca!</p><p>- O que lhe falta?</p><p>- Falta o que o senhor pensava e não tornará a pensar! - disse ela desviando o olhar de mim para o piano.</p><p>Não compreendi aquelas palavras, nem o tom com que foram proferidas. Procurei lhe o sentido, acompanhando-a com os olhos enquanto ela tirava lentamente o chapéu, tendo nos olhos um triste olhar.</p><p>- Ah! Já sei! O que eu pensava?... Mas ainda penso: acho a hoje tão bonita ou mais do que naquela tarde.</p><p>- Não é isto!</p><p>- O que é então? Venha dizer me, eu disse batendo no sofá para que ela sentasse ao meu lado.</p><p>Quando ela se sentou, passei o braço pela cintura e puxei-a para mais perto. Sendo eu maior que ela, meus olhos se encontraram naturalmente atraídos para o seu colo a observar a covinha que formavam dos dois seios modestamente ocultos. Com o meu movimento, Virgínia cobriu se de ardente rubor. Eu me inclinei para o seu pescoço, de modo que pude sentir o cheiro de seu perfume direto da pele.</p><p>Quando, porém os meus lábios se colaram na pele macia, percebi que ela se alterava. As palpitações eram bruscas e Virginia estava lívida e mais branca do que o alvo colarinho do seu roupão. Duas lágrimas pareciam cristalizadas sobre a face, de tão lentas que rolavam. Ver as lágrimas me causou aflição, ao ponto que retirei vivamente o braço e afastei me dela. Não sabia o que pensar da situação, da reação daquela mulher, e para fugir a uma posição que me incomodava horrivelmente, fui debruçar me na janela.</p><p>Um instante depois ouvi sua voz doce e carinhosa:</p><p>- Desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo!</p><p>Voltei me para encará-la e vi que ela sorriu a dois passos de mim, e com uma expressão suplicante, como de quem pedisse perdão.</p><p>- Acabemos com isso, Virgínia. -  Eu disse com certa irritação - Sabes o que me traz à tua casa: se te desagrado por qualquer motivo, dize francamente, que eu tomo o meu chapéu e não te aborrecerei mais. Mas não percas o tempo a fingir o que não és. Esta comédia de amor pode divertir os mocinhos de 18 anos e os velhos de 50, mas comigo isso não causa a menor graça.</p><p>- Não seja tão injusto! - Ela replicou - Em que lhe pareço fingida? Já me perguntou alguma coisa que eu lhe negasse? Já me recusei a um pedido seu?</p><p>- Entretanto te ofendeste com uma simples carícia!</p><p>- Não me ofendi, engana-te, e a prova é que não dei sinal de desagrado, nem conservo o menor ressentimento. Não me conhece Sr. Malfoy!... Sei o que valho, e não sou capaz de iludir a ninguém, muito menos ao senhor.</p><p>- Mas, há pouco, o que significavam essas lágrimas?</p><p>- Ah, não repare! Sofro do coração. As vezes fico muito pálida e sinto uma dor aguda que me arranca lágrimas dos olhos! Não é nada, passa me logo. Já passou! - concluiu com um sorriso doce.</p><p>- Entendo. Incomodava me essa ideia de pensares que estava disposto a fazer te a corte. Seria soberanamente ridículo para nós ambos.</p><p>- Decerto! Isso jamais poderia acontecer.</p><p>Virgínia acompanhou esta palavra com um riso estridente e um olhar que ainda vejo brilhar nas sombras de minhas recordações: olhar vivo e cintilante. Ela dirigiu se a uma porta lateral, e fazendo correr com um movimento brusco a cortina de seda, desvendou de relance uma alcova elegante e primorosamente ornada. Então se voltou para mim com o riso nos lábios, e de um gesto faceiro da mão convidou me a entrar. </p><p>A luz enchia o aposento, dourando os móveis de carvalho, ou realçando a alvura das cortinas e lençóis do um leito gracioso. Não se respirava nesses ambientes à volúpia esperada do quarto de uma cortesã, mas respirava-se o aroma que exalavam as flores naturais dos vasos de porcelana dispostos pelo quarto, um aroma de inocência e doçura. </p><p>Virgínia não disse mais palavra; parou no meio do aposento, defronte de mim. Era outra mulher. O rosto cândido e diáfano, que tanto me impressionou, se transformara completamente: tinha agora uns toques ardentes e um fulgor estranho que o iluminava. Os lábios finos e delicados pareciam túmidos dos desejos que tinham. Havia um abismo de sensualidade no olhar que ela me dirigia, como se estivesse tomado de fogo seus olhos azuis. A suave fluidez do gesto meigo sucedeu a veemência e a energia dos movimentos. As vezes um tremor espasmódico percorria lhe todo o corpo, o sangue abrasando as veias, dava à branca pele dela, reflexos avermelhados que realçavam a radiante beleza. Era uma transfiguração completa. Virginia respirava rapidamente, a pele rosada, o olhar penetrante.</p><p>Enquanto a admirava, a sua mão ágil desfazia, ou antes, despedaçava os frágeis laços que prendiam lhe as vestes. O adereço que lhe prendia os cabelos voou pelos ares, as trancas luxuriosas dos cabelos ruivos rolaram pelos ombros, uma nuvem de rendas e seda abateu se a seus pés, e eu vi aparecer aos meus olhos pasmos, nadando em ondas de luz, no esplendor de sua completa nudez, a mais formosa mulher que eu já conhecera na vida. </p><p>Virgínia se abateu sobre mim, ajudando-me a me desfazer de meus próprios trajes. Eu já me encontrava pronto para o interlúdio entre nós, meu corpo desperto apenas com olhar para o corpo dela. Havia nos gestos dela uma pressa, que acompanhava a minha, o que surpreendia de certo modo, pois eu gostava de adorar a uma mulher na cama antes de alcançar meu próprio prazer. Mas a mulher na minha frente não me permitia ser como eu era, despertando em mim uma avidez e uma necessidade de possuí-la imediatamente. Não houve preliminares. Tão logo me vi despido eu estava mergulhado no corpo daquela ruiva encantadora, misto de inocência e volúpia. </p><p>Saí da casa de Virgínia alucinado! Fora delírio, convulsão de prazer tão viva que, através do imenso deleite, traspassava me uma sensação dolorosa. Recordava agora as carícias de Virgínia, impregnadas de irritabilidade, mas conhecedora de como despertar em mim a maior satisfação. Ela não era daquelas mulheres gastas, máquinas do prazer que vendem. Virgínia sentia; sentia sim com tal veracidade e desespero, que o prazer lhe causava cãibras, seu olhar queimava; e às vezes parecia que ela ia estrangular me nos seus braços, ou asfixiar me com seus beijos. </p><p>Ao final daquela sessão de desespero ela surgiu lívida, e estendeu me a mão aberta. Ouvi uma palavra soluçada que não entendi, mas adivinhei. Com profunda indignação me precipitei sobre minha carteira para atirá la à face dessa mulher. Mas ela reteve me com a força sobre humana que lhe davam as contrações nervosas.</p><p>- Estava brincando! Não é assim que me queria? - E soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p>Sem entender, eu pedi uma explicação, ao passo que observei que ela estava tão prostrada que tive dó e um pressentimento de que a vida o abandonaria breve. Quando lhe perguntei se ela se encontrava bem, ela respondeu me:</p><p>- Que importa? Contanto que eu o tenha satisfeito.</p><p>Ao retirar me, ia pela segunda vez levar a mão à carteira, quando o olhar de Virgínia correu me. Ela, abatida ainda, porém calma, apertou me a mão por despedida, olhando-me nos olhos. Seu olhar era doce e melancólico. E o meu espírito preocupou se um momento com a singularidade daquela cortesã, que ora ia da inocência até o cinismo, ora esquecia se do seu papel de cortesã e agia com simplicidade e recato como uma senhora.</p><p>- Te encontras de uma forma que não sei explicar. Pareces estar bem, mas de repente pareces sofrer. Causa-me a impressão de que não muito viverá.<br/>- Desde que eu tenha gozado de minha mocidade morrerei satisfeita. De que serve a velhice às mulheres como eu?</p><p>Não lhe respondi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p>No dia seguinte eu estava envolto nas recordações ainda recentes da febre ardente que na véspera eu vivera nos braços de Virgínia. Mas, então, vendo-a todos os meus desejos, que eu supunha extenuados, acordaram de novo, como tigres famintos de uma presa.</p><p>Estava no teatro, onde o acaso me colocara junto de um moço com que havia conhecido na sociedade. Era um rapaz abastado e bonito, chamado Cedrico.</p><p>Esperando que se levantasse o pano, olhávamos com o binóculo as várias fileiras de camarotes que se começavam a encher. Conversávamos sobre as pessoas à medida que íamos passando por elas, Cedrico discorrendo sobre o conhecimento que tinha de cada uma delas.  Tínhamos encontrado no fundo de um camarote a uma bela jovem que levava um vestido brilhante de cor verde clara.</p><p>- Aí está a Virgínia - disse Cedrico.</p><p>A ópera começara e vi Virgínia sentada na frente do seu camarote, vestida com certa galantaria, mas sem a profusão de adornos e a exuberância de luxo que ostentam de ordinário as cortesãs. Não me posso agora recordar das minúcias do traje de Virgínia naquela noite. O que ainda vejo neste momento, se fecho os olhos, é o rosto suave e harmonioso, e o colo nu. A expressão angélica de sua fisionomia naquele instante, a atitude modesta e quase tímida, e a singeleza das vestes, davam lhe frescor e viço de infância, que devia influir pensamentos calmos, senão puros. </p><p>Entretanto o meu olhar ávido e carregado de desejado, rasgava as vestes delicadas, desnudando-a e gerando em minha mente a lembrança de como eu recordava que seu corpo era. Eu sofria uma atração irresistível, desejo, e, então, reconheci que essa mulher ia se tornar uma necessidade, embora momentânea, da minha vida.</p><p>- É uma bonita mulher! - Disse ao meu vizinho, com um ar de indiferença para disfarçar a minha emoção.</p><p>- A mais bonita mulher de Londres e, também, a mais caprichosa e excêntrica. Ninguém a compreende - disse Cedrico.</p><p>- Conheço a apenas de vista – Eu menti - Porém disseram me que é uma boa moça, muito amável...</p><p>- Oh! Posso falar a este respeito. Fui seu amante quatro meses.</p><p>- E por que a deixou? Aborreceu se? – Questionei com curiosidade.</p><p>- Não a deixei. Foi o contrário. É seu costume; um belo dia, sem causa, sem o mínimo pretexto, declara a um homem que as suas relações estão acabadas e não há que fazer. Podem oferecer lhe somas loucas, é tempo perdido. Também no dia seguinte, ou no mesmo, daí a uma hora, toma outro amante que não conhece, que nunca viu, como que para fazer entender o amante anterior, que tudo realmente teve um fim.</p><p>- Todas não são assim? Ninguém sabe qual é o fio que faz dançar essas bonecas de pano.</p><p>- Nem tanto. - Comentou Cedrico -  Há mulheres, que, ou por interesse, ou por amizade, ou mesmo por hábito, se inquietam com a ideia de que seu amante as abandone; mas para esta é absolutamente indiferente. Tem dias em que está de um humor insuportável: fica uma estátua, e não há forças humanas que possam arrancar daquela massa inerte um sorriso, uma palavra, um movimento. Se o homem não possui grande dose de paciência para sofrê la calado, ela fecha lhe a porta muito delicadamente, e manda lhe dizer pela criada “que tenha a bondade de deixá la tranquila para todo o sempre”. E uma vez dito, não volta.</p><p>- Para quem tem direitos adquiridos, parece me um tanto forte!</p><p>- É o seu engano - Continuou Cedrico. -  Virgínia não admite que ninguém adquira direitos sobre ela. Façam lhe as propostas mais brilhantes: sua casa é sua e somente sua; ela o recebe, sempre como hóspede; como dono, nunca. Na ocasião em que o senhor a toma por amante, ela previne o de que se reserva plena liberdade de fazer o que quiser e de deixá lo quando lhe aprouver, sem explicações e sem pretextos, o que sucede invariavelmente antes de seis meses; está entendido que lhe concede o mesmo direito.</p><p>- Ao menos há reciprocidade!</p><p>- Não lhe pede nada, nem sequer doces em tempo de festa, ou sorvetes quando está no teatro. Se indagam do seu gosto a respeito de algum objeto que lhe destinam, desconversa e não responde; aceita friamente o que lhe dão, e nada mais. Ora, com uma mulher desta natureza, que não oferece a mínima ocasião de prestar lhe um serviço e ganhar lhe a amizade ou a gratidão, é possível ter direitos adquiridos?</p><p>- Há de sofrer com isso! Tenho a visto duas ou três vezes, sempre vestida simplesmente. Não traz um brilhante, enquanto que outras, que não a valem, andam cobertas. Repare! Hoje mesmo ela está vestida de maneira simples.</p><p>- Ah mas não é essa a razão! Nunca lhe faltam amantes. Sei de grandes fortunas de Londres que se dariam por felizes se ela se decidisse a arruiná las. E para não ir muito longe, embora não seja tão rico, caso ela ainda quisesse, eu estaria disposto a dar-lhe tudo o que ela pedisse.</p><p>- Ah! Então as suas relações estão cortadas? - Perguntei com curiosidade e alívio, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes do jovem que estava ao meu lado.</p><p>- Inteiramente; e de uma maneira célebre. Vou contar. Passeávamos de carro numa noite de luar claro como dia. Em determinado instante, vendo minha mulher na janela, escondi me involuntariamente no fundo do carro com receio de que me reconhecesse. Era inútil, porque estava distraída olhando para as pessoas que passavam na calçada bem embaixo do balcão. Entretanto, Virgínia por maldade, mandou que o motorista parasse, saltou do carro, e parou por algum tempo, em pé, na grade, em frente à minha casa. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não queria mostrar me, e tinha medo de um escândalo. Felizmente ela foi caminhando, e a alguma distância mandou parar um outro veículo que passava. O carro em que me encontrava a tinha acompanhado e quando emparelhamos ela veio a janela e disse me: “Não gosto de gente que se esconde, meu senhor. Vá olhar para as pessoas, ao lado de sua mulher, é mais inocente e mais poético. De amanhã em diante não nos conhecemos”. </p><p>- Que caprichosa! </p><p>- Voltei nessa mesma noite e nos dias seguintes à sua casa, e achei sempre a porta fechada para mim; até que me recebeu para dizer me com toda a macieza e doçura, que eu supunha ter comprado a chave de sua casa, e por isso ia me restituir o preço de uma venda que ficara sem efeito. Saí para não voltar mais!</p><p>- Se não a procurasse, ela o mandaria chamar no outro dia. É sempre a sombra do provérbio chinês: segue quem a foge.</p><p>- Não, com ela jamais é assim. Mas, são águas passadas. Estávamos falando da simplicidade de seu trajar. A razão que o leva é outra; é pura avareza.</p><p>- Como? Não disse que ela não se deixava levar pelo interesse? Não compreendo. Uma mulher que rejeita ofertas brilhantes e leva o seu escrúpulo a nunca pedir, nem mesmo uma coisa insignificante... Essa mulher não pode ser avarenta! O senhor conserva algum ressentimento - disse eu sorrindo.</p><p>- Ora! Esse desinteresse de Virgínia é um cálculo, e um cálculo muito fino. Uma mulher que pede, marca o preço de sua gratidão ou do seu amor; a mulher que não pede é um abismo que nunca se enche! Tenho experiência destas coisas.</p><p>- Em todo o caso, ainda que ela fosse de uma mesquinhez sórdida, as joias não se gastam com o uso.</p><p>- Sim, mas ela as vende!</p><p>- Não é possível! - Comentei admirado.</p><p>- Também eu duvidei por muito tempo, mas tive a prova. Há aqui um Sr. Collin que fez sociedade com ela; tudo que lhe dão, até roupas, é imediatamente reduzido a dinheiro. Virgínia deve ter por aí em Gringots uma pequena fortuna.</p><p>- Guarda para a velhice, se lá chegar.</p><p>- Não faço ideia.</p><p>Estávamos tão envolvidos na conversa sobre a cortesã que o pano descera sobre o primeiro ato, sem darmos por isso. Cedrico me parecia conservar vivas saudades de suas relações com essa moça, que ainda o interessava apesar de tudo. Quanto a mim, todas as excentricidades e defeitos que atribuíam a Virgínia, ao passo que a faziam descer na minha estima, despertavam em mim maior excitação. O vício também tem sua beleza e sua atração, como a virtude.</p><p>Há de ter reparado em que me dei por desconhecido de Virgínia. Esse é um hábito meu, desde que entrei no mundo, não admitir os estranhos à intimidade de minha vida. Só dispo a minha alma entre amigos. E falando em amigos, eu suspeitava que Virgínia devia assistir à ceia, para a qual Blaise me convidara, na quinta feira enquanto jantávamos. Naquela ocasião no teatro eu quis ter a certeza, e desejava ter me enganado.</p><p>Quando alcancei seu camarote ela não estava só: uma multidão de adoradores invadira a porta de seu camarote. Cortejei a e passei, esperando a ocasião em que lhe pudesse falar. Tudo quanto achei para mandar levar lhe foi sorvetes, doces, algumas flores de baile que vendiam à porta, e o libreto da ópera. As mulheres agradecem mais essas pequenas atenções de que a cercam, do que os verdadeiros sacrifícios; e eu tinha resolvido fazer a conquista de Virgínia por oito ou quinze dias.</p><p>Estive com ela no intervalo seguinte.</p><p>- Não tinha nem uma moça bonita do seu conhecimento a quem dar estas flores tão lindas? - Disse apertando me a mão.<br/>	Observei-a colocar uma flor entre os cabelos e outra entre os seios, adornando o vestido de ainda mais simplicidade e inocência.</p><p>- Sabes quem as mandou?</p><p>- Adivinhei pelo cheiro. É tão suave!</p><p>- Ficam te muito bem; parecem ter nascido aí entre as rendas e os cabelos.</p><p>- Hei de enfeitar me sempre assim.</p><p>- E com as flores que eu te mandarei todas as manhãs.</p><p>- Digo isto à toa. Não tenho paciência, nem gosto para estas coisas! Agora foi uma lembrança e já me está aborrecendo - replicou, batendo com a ponta dos dedos nas pétalas da flor.</p><p>Notei no tom de Virgínia durante o resto desta conversa uma diferença extraordinária do modo singelo e modesto que ela tinha em sua casa. Agora usava frases ríspidas, incisivas e levemente embebidas na ironia que destilava de seus lábios, e cujas gotas a maior parte das vezes salpicavam a ela própria. A cortesã revelava se a mim finalmente, depois que deixara cair no leito o seu último véu. Não sei se estimei ou senti essa brusca transição. A franqueza me punha mais à vontade, é certo, porém desvanecia uma doce ilusão, que, por mais transparente que seja, nubla o espírito crédulo, quando procura no fundo do prazer um átomo sequer de amor.</p><p>Perguntei lhe afinal se me permitia acompanhá la depois do teatro.</p><p>- Esta noite não me pertence!</p><p>- Não vais para casa?</p><p>- Não.</p><p>- Já sei! Estás convidada para uma ceia...</p><p>- Quem lhe disse?</p><p>- Em casa do Blaise.</p><p>- Ah! Não me lembrava que ele é seu amigo! E o senhor, também vai?</p><p>- Para ter o prazer de tua companhia.</p><p>- Ainda não estou inteiramente resolvida! - Murmurou com lentidão, e atalhou logo com certa empolgação - Melhor, irei! Por que deixaria de ir? Havemos de divertir nos muito: o Blaise tem gosto.</p><p>Acendeu se nos seus olhos o fogo que já uma vez me tinha queimado as faces; só mais tarde eu teria a explicação desse olhar. E quando tomei o meu lugar nas cadeiras, Virgínia tinha desaparecido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V</p><p>Blaise habitava uma pequena mansão em Mayfair. Com vinte e seis anos de idade, o meu amigo era um milionário, e tal era o seu desprezo pelo dinheiro quando se tratava de realizar um de seus mil sonhos dourados que ele gozava do conforto e mesmo da elegância que lhe permitia uma folgada abastança.</p><p>Apesar de tudo ele era uma alma obcecada pelo trabalho, e quanto se cansava de suas obrigações, dava férias às ocupações graves, convidava alguns amigos, e oferecia à imaginação um campo sem fim. Suas festas tornavam-se um reinado efêmero de devassidão, gula e vícios.</p><p>A sua casa de moço solteiro estava admiravelmente situada entre jardins, de modo que se algum eco indiscreto dos estouros báquicos ou das canções eróticas escapasse pelas frestas das persianas verdes, confundia se com o farfalhar do vento na espessa folhagem, e não ia perturbar, nem o plácido sono dos vizinhos, nem os castos pensamentos de alguma virgem que por ali andasse.</p><p>Cheguei por volta de meia noite e já estavam reunidos os convidados: Virgínia, três belas mulheres que eu conhecia de vista, e um senhor de cabelos e vestes negras, vestido com esmero extremo, mas com alguma excentricidade inglesa. Blaise o apresentou com estas palavras:</p><p>- O Sr. Snape, capitalista.</p><p>O outro convidado era um moço de vinte e oito anos, o Sr. Goyle, que trazia impressa na tez amarrotada, nas profundas olheiras e na aridez dos lábios, a velhice prematura. Libertino precoce, ele tinha o orgulho do vício, que estampara nas faces. Era rico da herança que esbanjava.</p><p>Blaise tinha jeito para escolher os seus convidados. O contraste do vício que apresentavam aqueles dois indivíduos: o velho galanteador e o moço devasso formavam um cena um tanto grotesca, aliado a presença das quatro cortesãs e as nossas, ricos herdeiros.</p><p>O Sr. Snape cortejava as mulheres presentes, dispensando algumas anedotas que estas aplaudiam, e consumia o terceiro copo de água gelada, para abrandar o fogo interno, claro em seu olhar. O Sr. Goyle, sentado no sofá, erguia às vezes a cabeça pesada de sono e torpor para absorver um cálice de conhaque da garrafa que tinha ao lado. Blaise, que se balançava numa cadeira de palha, saboreando as delícias gastronômicas, ergueu se para receber me:</p><p>- Só esperávamos por ti. Onde te meteste no teatro?</p><p>- Estive do lado oposto...</p><p>- Julguei que nos encontraríamos na saída. É meia noite, vamos cear!</p><p>Ao som do sino apareceu um criado, que recebeu ordem de servir. Anunciada a ceia, entramos pelas portas se abrem de par em par, cerrando se logo depois de nossa passagem. A sala é grande e espaçosa; cobre as paredes um papel aveludado de sombrio escarlate, sobre o qual destacam entre espelhos alguns quadros de belas mulheres, quase despidas. Nesse momento dei-me conta de que a sala em que me encontrava não poderia ser a mesma destinada a jantares formais, pois aqueles quadros atentavam contra a moral e os bons costumes.</p><p>A mesa oval, preparada para oito pessoas, estava colocada no centro estava coberta com ricas toalhas, enfeitada com flores. Dispostos pela mesa estavam frutos e gelados, iguarias e vinhos, a fim de servirem com fartura ao paladar um pouco de tudo. A refeição era um primor de todos os manjares que a capacidade do estômago não permite absorver.</p><p>A reunião nada tinha ainda que assustasse os bons costumes. A exceção de alguns gracejos dúbios da galantaria do Sr. Snape, conversava se alegremente como no mais aristocrático salão. Havia mesmo um ligeiro tom de cerimônia no ambiente.</p><p>Virgínia estava sentada ao meu lado, em frente a Blaise. Uma das mulheres desconhecidas ao lado de Blaise, com quem ele fletarva. O Sr. Snape defronte da sonolência do Goyle e ao lado de uma linda espanhola, que o olhava com petulante zombaria. Outra jovem estava ao lado de Goyle, olhando-o com desinteresse.</p><p>Depois da sopa, Blaise ergueu o copo cheio de vinho e saudou os seus hóspedes:</p><p>- Estão feitos os cumprimentos, meus senhores: gozemos, é meia noite! - disse mostrando o relógio. - Até uma hora come se. Caso alguém reclame, prorroga se o tempo.</p><p>- Ninguém vai reclamar a não ser o Sr. Snape - murmurou a companheira deste.</p><p>- Com os diabos, Nina! Comer é uma das boas coisas deste mundo, porém não é a melhor. - retrucou o velho.</p><p>- Passemos à ordem do dia! - exclamava uma francesa já abrasileirada, a jovem ao lado de Goyle.</p><p>- Bem! - continuou Blaise - na hora seguinte bebe se. É bastante?</p><p>- É demais! Em menos tempo dou conta de uma cesta de champanha! - gritou Nina.</p><p>- Não admira! Tu eras capaz de esvaziá la num minuto! - Murmurou Snape.</p><p>- Então, adotada a meia hora? - perguntou Blaise interrompendo o Snape.</p><p>- Para mim é indiferente - respondeu o Goyle acordando - Já se foi o tempo em que me embriagava com essas limonadas de espuma e esses vinagres do Reno. Sou uma velha esponja, meu caro, fui curtido a kirsch e rum.</p><p>- Finalmente, meus senhores, às duas horas em ponto, abandonamos a razão no fundo das garrafas.</p><p>- Bravo! - gritaram as mulheres em coro.</p><p>- Aceito por unanimidade!</p><p>- Posso abandonar a minha desde já - gritou o Snape.</p><p>- Não admito! Requeiro que se respeitem a inocência dos criados – Declarou Blaise.</p><p>- É melhor; mesmo porque seria difícil imolar o que não existe. – A jovem Nina acrescentou.</p><p>- Procedamos em regra. Às duas horas, portanto, para-se a pêndula. Abolição completa da razão, do tempo, da luz; e inauguração solene do reinado das trevas e da loucura. Até lá liberdade completa dentro dos limites da decência; tudo quanto possa alegrar, como o gracejo, a cantiga, o brinde ou o discurso, é permitido.</p><p>E o Snape propôs a saúde e acompanhou a com um discurso recheado de disparates, interrompido a cada palavra pela algazarra das mulheres ali presentes, cortesãs descaradas.</p><p>Não tomei nenhuma parte nesse ato, nem Virgínia que apenas dissera uma palavra. Ela estava visivelmente contrariada e por momentos caia em profunda distração, de que eu a tirava a custo.<br/>
A certa altura ela apertou tão fortemente o cálice que levava, que o cristal espedaçou se entre as falanges delicadas. Tinha se ferido, e para estancar o sangue, mergulhou o dedo no meu copo cheio de whisky, o liquido enrubescendo. Em um gesto galante eu tomei a bebida sob o olhar de Virgínia.</p><p>- Se o bebesse todo!... - balbuciou.</p><p>- Tu morrias, Virgínia! - respondi sorrindo.</p><p>- Não, eu viveria para sempre, mesmo que fosse apenas em tua memória.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VI</p><p>Passado algum tempo os presentes iniciaram a degustação dos manjares e bebidas.</p><p>- Sr. Snape - dizia Blaise - recomendo lhe estas perdizes! Estão saturadas de trutas e castanhas.</p><p>- Obrigado, mas é muito forte para mim. Daqui a dez anos, não digo que não.</p><p>- Passa me as perdizes! - Exclamou o Sr. Goyle piscando os olhos com certa malícia.</p><p>- Por favor, Sr. Snape - disse Virginia rindo - empreste ao Sr. Goyle um pouco de razão! Por esta noite ao menos. . .</p><p>- Oh! Não posso dar o que não tenho.</p><p>Risos explodiram pelo cômodo. Virginia continuou:</p><p>- Vou fazer uma proposta.</p><p>- Muito bem! Atenção todos! - gritou o velho Snape abrindo os braços. </p><p>- Proponho... – Começou Virginia.<br/>- A minha saúde ? – Interrompeu Snape.<br/>- Não! Não! Proponho que esta noite o Sr. Snape seja tratado por Snapezinho, que é mais terno...</p><p>Houve explosão de gritos e aplausos.</p><p>- Não isso, tenho apelidos mais adequados - disse Blaise - Que Nina chame o Sr. Snape de Milorde, e Laura a Goyle de papai.</p><p>- Não admito! O incesto é contra a moral - gritou Virginia.</p><p>- Como se trata de nomes, eu também proponho uma mudança - bocejou o Goyle. - Em lugar de Virginia, diga se Lúcifer.</p><p>- Ah, mas quem não sabe que eu sou anjo de luz, que desci do céu ao inferno?</p><p>Risos e gracejos continuaram com o passar dos minutos. Mas Virginia fizera uma pausa na sua estrepitosa alegria, e caíra no costumado abatimento e distração. Eu a contemplava admirado da letargia que a tornava inteiramente estranha ao que ali se passava, quando ela voltou se para mim com o seu sorriso de anjo decaído:</p><p>- Não lhe disse que nos havíamos de divertir muito?</p><p>- Contudo preferia estar só contigo. Todo o prazer de tão amável companhia, todo o brilho de teu espírito, nada disto faz esquecer a manhã de ontem!</p><p>- Ora! Há tanta mulher bonita! Qualquer destas vale mais do que eu, acredite! Demais, quando tiver bebido alguns copos e sentir se eletrizado, saberá o senhor de quem são os lábios que toca? Que importa o nome? </p><p>Estas palavras, ditas assim friamente soltaram-se de seus lábios e caíam no meu espírito.</p><p>- Não fales assim, Virginia. Mudemos de conversa. Este tom de ironia me incomoda. Deste me uma hora de prazer, que não esquecerei nunca. Não apagues o perfume desta lembrança.</p><p>- Que mal faz? Comprará outras horas de igual prazer, custam lhe tão pouco!</p><p>- Oh! Não seria o mesmo!</p><p>- Já não teria o encanto da novidade?</p><p>- Não teria a doce ilusão que arrancas do meu espírito.</p><p>- Mas o senhor não sabe então o que sou? - Perguntou-me erguendo os grandes olhos verdes e límpidos.</p><p>- Sei tudo, mas não o quero saber; e menos de tua boca! Não sou para ti mais do que os outros; não te mereço nada; porém deixa me a venda sobre os olhos, eu te peço! Sinto me feliz com ela.</p><p>- O que não o impediria de ver me com indiferença passar dos seus braços aos de qualquer destes homens.</p><p>- Serias capaz de fazer isso, Virginia?</p><p>- O que tenho eu feito toda a minha vida? Logo ou alguns dias depois... Questão de tempo!</p><p>- Não falas seriamente! É impossível!</p><p>- Não gosto de passar pelo que não sou. É tão ridícula essa comédia do amor, que representam os velhos e os meninos!</p><p>O escárnio da repetição de palavras, que eu lhe dissera na véspera, esmagou me. Fiquei em silencio a observá-la.</p><p>- Estás tão calada agora, Virginia! - Exclamou o Snape.</p><p>- Draco está naturalmente fazendo lhe a corte! - Replicou Blaise rindo.</p><p>- E por isso Lúcifer desapareceu do horizonte!</p><p>- Lúcifer espera o reino das trevas! O Sr. Draco fazendo me a corte! Seria soberanamente ridículo para nós ambos! - Virginia declarou com presumida indiferença.</p><p>- É a segunda vez que repetes uma palavra dita por mim num momento de despeito! Se te ofendi, perdoa me - murmurei à meia voz.</p><p>- Gostei da frase! -  Ela declarou sem me olhar.</p><p>Ficamos em silêncio depois. O relógio marcava uma hora e quarenta minutos; pouco tardaria o momento solene que o dono da casa destinara para a inauguração da loucura. Os criados já haviam se recolhido. Estávamos sós.</p><p>- Meus senhores, confesso que a minha vaidade de anfitrião, amador das artes, está um tanto humilhada! Ainda não disseram uma palavra a respeito dos meus quadros!</p><p>- De quem é a culpa? A magnificência da ceia e a amabilidade do hóspede não consentiram que levantássemos os olhos.</p><p>- Mas são realmente soberbas estas pinturas!... - Exclamou o Snape. - Que admiráveis!... Ressuscitariam um morto.</p><p>- Então acham essas mulheres admiráveis? – Questionou Blaise.</p><p>- Provocantes! - Respondeu Goyle.</p><p>- Arrebatadoras! – Adicionou Snape.</p><p>- E tu, Draco, que dizes?</p><p>- Digo que vi ontem um quadro deste gênero, que eu não trocaria por todas as tuas pinturas! Era uma mulher; mas as formas palpitavam; a carne latejava sob os olhos que a devoravam; os lábios comiam de beijos a vítima que eles provocavam; e entre a cútis transparente corria o sangue, que se precipitava do coração acelerado!</p><p>- Sublime! A descrição é digna do quadro... que eu não vi! - Disse o Goyle.</p><p>- Onde descobriste essa maravilha? – Blaise questionou com curiosidade.</p><p>- É meu segredo.</p><p>- Nem se pode saber o nome do artista, Sr. Malfoy?</p><p>- Não adivinharam ainda!</p><p>- Será Rafael?</p><p>- É um Ticiano póstumo!</p><p>- Ou algum gênio desconhecido?</p><p>- Enganaram se: é um artista de todos os tempos e de todos os Países; é o artista divino que fez as flores, as estrelas e as mulheres!</p><p>- Ah! Neste gênero de pintura tenho visto o melhor que é possível! - Exclamou Blaise.</p><p>- Eu aposto - disse Virginia - que o Sr. Malfoy, como os poetas, embelezou o seu quadro. Viu o que sentia; mas não o que era.</p><p>- Que importa! É outra ilusão minha que desejo guardar!</p><p>- Talvez não a guarde por muito tempo...</p><p>- Bem meus senhores - continuou Blaise - mostrando lhes estas pinturas, preparei lhes uma agradável surpresa. É nada menos que um original delas; não o original frio e calmo, mas um verdadeiro modelo, vivendo, sorrindo, esculpindo em carne todas as paixões que deviam ferver no coração daquelas mulheres.</p><p>- Onde está ele?</p><p>- Virginia vai mostrar nos.</p><p>- Ah!...</p><p>- Magnífico!</p><p>- Estás pronta, Virginia?</p><p>Ela ergueu se, circulando a mesa com o olhar ardente e fascinado.</p><p>- Tu não farás isto, Virginia! -  Disse lhe eu à meia voz.</p><p>- É preciso pagar a conta da ceia! -  Ela murmurou de volta.</p><p>Segurei lhe a mão.</p><p>- Eu te suplico.</p><p>O seu corpo oscilou e, então, caiu inerte sobre a cadeira.</p><p>- Que é isso? - Exclamou Blaise. - Tens vergonha de Draco? É a única pessoa demais que está hoje aqui.</p><p>- Ah! Não é a primeira vez? - Perguntei empalidecendo.</p><p>- Será a primeira vez que copiará estes quadros, pois não há oito dias que os comprei; mas Virginia não precisa de modelos, e já nos mostrou, não uma, porém muitas noites, que tem mais beleza do que as mulheres desses quadros, não é verdade, meus senhores?</p><p>- Bem vês, Blaise, que a honra não é para todos. Sou indigno dela! - Disse eu.</p><p>- O que me está parecendo é que Virginia quer apaixonar te.</p><p>Soltei uma gargalhada.</p><p>- A mim? Perde o seu tempo! </p><p>- Eu sei caro amigo, mas ela, aparentemente, ignora.</p><p>Virginia ergueu a cabeça com orgulho satânico, e se levantando se de um salto, agarrou uma garrafa de champanha, quase cheia bebendo-o. Quando a pousou sobre a mesa, todo o líquido tinha lhe passado pelos lábios. Ouvi o rugido da seda e diante de meus olhos deslumbrados estava a divina aparição que eu admirara na véspera.</p><p>Virginia estava nua e subiu na mesa. Arrancando flores de um dos jarros trançou as nos cabelos, coroando se de verbena, como as virgens gregas. Depois, num requebro sensual, arqueou os braços e começou a imitar uma a uma as lascivas pinturas, mas a imitar com a posição, com o gesto, com a sensação do gozo voluptuoso que lhe estremecia o corpo, com a voz que expirava no suspiro e no beijo soluçante do êxtase amoroso. Os aplausos explodiram pela sala e até as mulheres aplaudiam com entusiasmo e frenesi. Eu acabei por revoltar-me com tanto cinismo, pensando que tudo o que eu vivi com aquela mulher não passara de uma encenação. Ergui me da mesa.</p><p>- Que é isso? Não admiras? O que viste era mais perfeito? – Questionou Blaise.</p><p>- Não por certo... Estes quadros são mais expressivos e naturais! São sublimes de verdade! Porém sinto-me sufocado pela atmosfera desta sala. Preciso de ar.</p><p>Abri a porta que dava para o jardim, e saí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VII</p><p>Virginia se tornara naquele momento uma cortesã fria e gelada para mim, na sua ardente lascívia. A mulher que com seus encantos atraia outros olhos que não os meus, a estátua animada de desejos que eu não havia excitado, em vez de provocar em mim a admiração, indignou me. Tive vergonha e asco de ter tido nos meus braços essa mesma cortesã apenas um dia antes. Ela não era uma simples mulher que se desnuda para o prazer dos olhos do amante, era a mulher que se desnuda para atrair o desejo de muitos, profanando a beleza da criatura humana. É mais do que a prostituição.</p><p>Contudo, passado o primeiro momento, passei a sentir por ela mais piedade do que indignação. Lembrei me do que Virginia me tinha dito ao ouvido, sobre pagar a ceia, e tive dó dessa moça. Que motivo a obrigava a descer tão baixo? O que a levava a se prostituir tão descaradamente? Eu não conseguia deixar de considerar que havia naquela mulher alguma coisa que se revelava como nobreza de caráter, apesar de toda a situação em que a via. </p><p>Uma curiosidade irresistível me aproximara da porta que ficara entreaberta. Observei que Virginia tinha vestido sua capa escarlate e voltara ao seu lugar. Os aplausos e a ruidosa gritaria continuavam. </p><p>Passado um instante ela ergueu a cabeça, e seu olhar circulou, indo lentamente de um a outro conviva.</p><p>- E tu, Nina, não queres que também admiremos a tua beleza? – Ouvi Blaise dizer.</p><p>- É verdade! Apreciaremos o contraste! - Gritou o Sr. Goyle.</p><p>- Nada, ainda não desci a este ponto.</p><p>- Com efeito é preciso ter perdido a vergonha - murmurou Laura com desprezo.</p><p>Virginia, que levantara, voltou se para as mulheres com a habitual doçura.</p><p>- Tens razão, Laura, perdi a vergonha para ganhar o dinheiro necessário e desci a este ponto, Nina, desde que me habituei a desprezar o insulto, tanto como o corpo que nós costumamos vender.</p><p>E sem esperar resposta, dirigiu se à porta e saiu. </p><p>O meu primeiro movimento foi de repulsa, mas não sei que atração irresistível exercia sobre mim aquela mulher, que a segui de longe. Vi a caminhar por algumas ruas, sempre olhando em torno como se procurasse alguém, até que me pareceu cansada e deixou-se cair extenuada sobre um banco na calçada.</p><p>Aproximei me então, e sentei ao seu lado. Notei que ela chorava e que os soluços de angústia lhe sufocavam. Não resisti ao impulso de abraçá-la e ela se deixou cair sobre meu peito. Chorou ainda um tempo longo, e quando a crise passou, foi se acalmando.</p><p>- Que ideia triste o senhor deve ter de mim! - murmurou com a voz sumida.</p><p>- Para que te prestas a estas coisas?</p><p>- O que sou eu além de uma prostituta?</p><p>- Ainda assim! Há sempre um resto de dignidade que impede a mulher de consentir no que acabas de fazer.</p><p>- Não há dignidade em quem se despreza a si mesma, meu senhor. O que é este corpo que lhes mostrei há pouco, e que lhes tenho mostrado tantas vezes? O que vale para mim? O mesmo, menos ainda, do que o vestido que despi porque este é de seda e custou o que não custa uma de minhas noites! Oh! Acredite, mais nua do que há pouco eu me sinto eu agora, coberta como estou e aqui onde a sombra nem lhe deixa ver meu rosto! Sinto-me mais despida porque o senhor vê o que fui e o que sou, e tenho vergonha!</p><p>Virginia apertou-me soluçando sobre o meu peito. O que me restava ainda de indignação, desvaneceu se.</p><p>- Por que não desistiu de fazer aquilo? Eu te pedi!</p><p>- Tinha eu o direito de recusar? Não foi para isso que se deu esta ceia?</p><p>- Blaise te disse alguma coisa a meu respeito?</p><p>- Não, mas adivinhei! Queria que lhe roubasse a surpresa que estava preparada, e estragasse com uma contrariedade a festa de seu amigo?</p><p>- Não me incomodaria tanto como o que vi.</p><p>- Mas então para que veio?</p><p>- Não sabia o que iria acontecer, apenas suspeitava que te havia de encontrar aqui. Nunca pensei que homens de educação achassem prazer em obrigar uma pobre mulher a semelhante degradação!</p><p>- Eles compram o seu prazer onde o acham, a degradação e a miséria é a de quem recebe o preço. Senti o hoje! Nunca isso me custou tanto! Sabia que era uma infâmia, mas se o senhor não zombasse de mim, não o teria feito por coisa alguma deste mundo.</p><p>- Não falei para ofendê-la, apenas não queria dar aos convidados razão para insistirem no assunto. Nem sei onde estava naquele momento! Mas, Virginia, já que o confessas, promete me... Nada sou para ti, as nossas relações datam de ontem, porém, em nome da indignação que senti e do interesse que me inspiras, promete me que nunca mais farás semelhante coisa.</p><p>Ela ergueu se encarando-me nos olhos.</p><p>- Eu lhe juro - disse com a fala grave e comovida.</p><p>Afastando-se de mim e sentando de novo ao meu lado, continuou:</p><p>- E o senhor não me julgará muito indigna? Não me desprezará?<br/>- Não te desprezo agora, mas confesso que o fiz momentos atras. Agora eu só tenho pena de ti. Não sei o que tens, mas me sinto atraído e desejo que jamais se degrade a este ponto.</p><p>Virginia pegou me a mão e beijou a. Esse beijo submisso fez me mal. Afastei me abruptamente, erguendo-me e afastando-me do banco onde ela se encontrava. Senti as mãos úmidas de lágrimas, e senti-me culpado por as ter motivado. </p><p>Virginia ignorou meu gesto e aproximou se pouco a pouco. Não me animei a olhá la. </p><p>- Se não tivesse vindo! - suspirou ela - Não me fugiria. Talvez olhasse para mim como das primeiras vezes que nos vimos. Ao menos ainda poderia dar lhe um pouco de prazer, já que nada mais tinha para dar lhe.</p><p>- E por que não me darás, Virginia, esse prazer?</p><p>- Depois do que se passou? Ainda o quererá? - Ela perguntou surpresa.</p><p>- Cala te! - murmurei surdamente. - Tu és uma criança!... Não tens culpa do que fizeste!</p><p>- De verdade me perdoa? Ainda me quer?</p><p>Colei os meus lábios ao ouvido de Virginia e o que disse a seguir causou-me certa vergonha.</p><p>- Quero te para sempre. Quero que sejas só minha.</p><p>- Ah!...</p><p>Virginia estendeu a mão que eu segurei. Caminhamos um pouco mais e me vi em frente à casa dela. Ao invés de entrarmos, ela me conduziu pela lateral da casa, em direção ao quintal, onde havia um berço de relva coberto por espesso dossel de jasmineiros em flor.</p><p>- Esqueça tudo! Seja agora a primeira vez! Os beijos que lhe guardei, ninguém nunca os teve! Esses, acredite, são puros! - Ela se inclinou e me beijou.</p><p>Virginia tinha razão, aqueles beijos, não é possível que os gere duas vezes o mesmo lábio. Quando ela colou a sua boca na minha pareceu me que todo o meu ser se difundia na ardente inspiração, tanto que senti fugir me a vida.</p><p>A aspereza e feroz irritabilidade da véspera, do nosso primeiro interlúdio amoroso se dissipara. O seu amor tinha agora sensações doces e aveludadas, com toques macios, beijos apaixonados, veneração. Não fui eu que possuí essa mulher, e sim ela que me possuiu todo. A noite inteira foi de jubilo, de felicidade, de satisfação.</p><p>Quando o primeiro raio da manhã apareceu entre as folhas, Virginia me olhava com doce melancolia em seu semblante, como se triste pelo fim do nosso encontro. Sorri e ela sorriu de volta, como nunca havia feito antes. Um sorriso com toques de rubor, mas a iluminar a fronte. Naquela manhã ela era uma tímida menina, amante casta e ingênua. Eu era um homem satisfeito, apaixonado, feliz por ter nos braços a mulher que tanto desejava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VIII</p><p>Acordei por volta de duas horas, e fui revisar o meu livro de despesas, fazendo um balanço da minha fortuna. Eu não era pobre, pelo contrário, era herdeiro da maior fortuna da França, mas estava tentando ser independente do meu pai. Havia me formado na universidade e vindo a Londres com a intenção de estabelecer me aqui, começar uma vida responsável, com trabalho sério e visando o futuro.</p><p>Não era porque eu estivesse encantado com Londres, a verdade é que eu amava Paris, mas queria pôr alguma distância entre mim e minha família. Meu pai queria que eu fizesse cargo dos negócios da nossa família e constituísse a minha própria família, o qual ele já havia decidido inclusive por quem seria minha esposa. Mas eu não queria casar, pelo contrário, queria desfrutar da juventude e do que o dinheiro podia comprar. Quem melhor do que Virginia me ajudaria nessa missão? </p><p>O motivo que me levou a fazer contas foi separar o necessário para a minha subsistência durante dois anos sem depender do meu pai. Nesse tempo eu pensava me estabelecer em um emprego digno. Mas antes disso, queria passar um ou dois meses da vida na companhia de Virginia e estava disposto a pagar o necessário para isso.</p><p>Algumas horas depois, após concluir meu levantamento e fazer as devidas distribuições, saí para matar a sede de ar, de sol e de espaço. Era um domingo e eu queria passar o tempo antes de ir ver Virginia. Entrei em casa do Gaunt, o joalheiro mais famoso. Comprei uma joia de ouro e brilhantes, dessas que custam caro e valem um capricho, uma tentação, um sorriso de prazer. Quando ia saindo, vi um pingente de pedra muito simples, e por isso mesmo ainda mais lindo na sua simplicidade. A pedra era um cristal, branco, devidamente polida como uma gota, envolta em um filete de ouro que a emoldurava. Era um pingente delicado e aquilo me fez lembrar de Virginia na manhã após nosso encontro de prazer. Não resisti e comprei o pingente, que era tão barato que hesitei se devia oferecê lo.</p><p>Por fim, depois de alguma caminhada e reflexão, decidi por dá-lo a Virginia e já eram quatro horas quando cheguei a casa dela e a encontrei reclinada no sofá. Estava matando o tempo, ora examinando os punhos e o penteado, ora cerrando as pálpebras como se dormisse.</p><p>- Preguiçoso! Há duas horas que o espero! - disse dando me a mão e sorrindo assim que me viu entrar.</p><p>- Estava por aí pela cidade. Não passei por aqui antes com receio de incomodar te.</p><p>- Quem lhe deu o direito de pensar que me incomoda?</p><p>- O meu gênio! Desconfio de mim.</p><p>- Pois o seu gênio enganou o. Fique sabendo que o senhor nunca me pode incomodar a qualquer hora que venha aqui!</p><p>- E quanto tempo durará isso?</p><p>- Ah! Já lhe disseram que sou volúvel! Eles têm razão de o dizer, mas peço que não me julgue pelo que lhe contaram.</p><p>- Não te julgo, nem te quero julgar. Conheço te de ontem, de ontem somente, tu o disseste!</p><p>- Pois essa que fui ontem continuarei a ser, já que Deus não quis que fosse a outra, que viu da primeira vez.</p><p>- Não era mais bonita do que a desta noite.</p><p>- Quem sabe? Mas diga me, pensou hoje alguma vez em mim, ou esqueceu se assim que nos separamos?</p><p>- Tanto, que te trouxe uma lembrança.</p><p>- Ah! Quero ver, sou muito curiosa!</p><p>Tirei as joias e dei lhe, o sorriso faceiro que despontava no lábio murchou de repente. Atribuí esse gesto a excesso de curiosidade e atenção, porém, quando ela abriu lentamente a caixa, lançou apenas um olhar distraído para a pulseira de brilhantes e deitou a sobre a cadeira com uma frieza glacial e um desgosto, que transparecia entre a expressão de forçada amabilidade com que me agradeceu:</p><p>- Obrigada, mas não valho tanto!</p><p>Snape tinha razão, pensei eu, a avareza move este belo corpo. Está habituada a presentes de milionário e desdenha a migalha de alguém inferior. <br/>Observei com desgosto ela abrir a outra caixa. Virginia agia com uma indiferença que me deu ímpetos de cuspir dos lábios os beijos que recebera. Mas nesse instante ela soltou um pequeno grito de prazer, e agradeceu me desta vez sem palavras, com um só olhar.</p><p>- Que bonito, meu Deus! Quero ver como me fica! Hei de trazê lo sempre!</p><p>Imediatamente substituiu o pingente de anjo que tinha ao pescoço pelo que eu havia dado, e saltando como uma louca correu ao espelho, admirando-se. Apesar da naturalidade e do ímpeto involuntário destes gestos, a minha habitual desconfiança suspeitou que se passava ironia, que aquela efusão de contentamento era uma zombaria amarga.</p><p>- Que significa esta admiração fora de propósito, Virginia? Estou arrependido de te haver oferecido semelhante ninharia, mas pensei que não haveria de reclamar por algo tão simples quando ganhou a outra joia. </p><p>Ela ficou séria, submissa e envergonhada.</p><p>- Diz que recebi com indiferença esta pulseira! Mas juro-lhe que não o fiz, é que quando se recebe mais do que se vale, fica se acanhada. Além disso, não quero que penses que aguardo esses presentes caros e que só eles me trazem alegria, pois não é verdade. </p><p>- Torno a pedir te, Virginia, não diga assim, tens o mau gosto de te rebaixares.</p><p>- Sou verdadeira, sei o que valho. Mas não se zangue comigo, de verdade que prefiro as coisas simples!</p><p>- Acredito nisso. Mas ainda assim não há necessidade de te humilhares diante de mim. Não tenho direito de pedir te contas de tua vida e nem de saber do teu passado. O que temos são alguns instantes de prazer e quero continuar a tê-los. Quando te aborrecer, previne me.</p><p>- O senhor nunca me há de aborrecer! Se este prazer que lhe dou vale alguma coisa, tome dele quanto queira; pertence lhe todo!</p><p>Davam seis horas. Virginia pediu me que jantasse com ela, e fê lo com tal humildade e timidez, que apesar dos meus escrúpulos aceitei para não mortificá la. Enquanto ela vestia se no toucador, recostei me no sofá e descontei quase uma hora do sono perdido na véspera. Abrindo os olhos vi Virginia reclinada sobre mim.</p><p>- Devias estar entediada por me ver dormir. Por que não me acordaste?</p><p>- Agora mesmo acabei de aprontar me.</p><p>Estava encantadora com o seu vestido de seda cor de pérola ornado de grandes laços azuis. Nos cabelos simplesmente penteados, dois cravos que apenas começavam a abrir às primeiras sombras da noite. Mas tudo isso era nada a par do brilho de seus olhos e do viço da pele fresca e suave, que tinha reflexos luminosos.</p><p>- Foi para mim que te fizeste tão bonita?</p><p>- E para quem mais? Estou a seu gosto?</p><p>- Como sempre.</p><p>- Pois vamos jantar.</p><p>Ela fez me as honras de sua casa como uma verdadeira senhora, com o tato que põe o hóspede à sua vontade, cercando o de mil atenções delicadas. O jantar foi sério. Ou porque Virginia nessa ocasião desejasse conservar a sua dignidade de dona de casa, ou porque a presença dos criados a acanhasse, o fato é que não deixou nunca o tom ligeiramente cerimonioso que havia tomado.</p><p>Depois de jantar sentamo nos no terraço, onde tomamos café e eu fumei o meu charuto, do qual ela brincando roubou me algumas fumaças com tal graça e prazer, que bem provavam ter cultivado esse vício.</p><p>A noite estava bonita e estrelada. Virginia tinha a alma poética; falava da natureza com o entusiasmo ingênuo que dá a vida contemplativa àqueles que não conhecem os segredos da ciência. Quando voltamos ao salão, já estava iluminado.</p><p>Em três horas, que voaram, quer saber o que fez essa mulher? Tocou e cantou com sentimento, conversou com a sua graça habitual, recitou versos, brincou, saltou, dançou, e por fim acabou tornando me criança como ela, e obrigando me a jogar jogos cujo prêmio eram um beijo na face.</p><p>As dez horas quis retirar me. Virginia suspendeu se ao meu ouvido, e balbuciou muito baixo uma súplica:</p><p>- Fique!</p><p>Um olhar eloquente, voluptuoso e encantador de seu gesto, disse me quanto havia nessa palavra. Eu não tive meios de resistir a esse pedido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IX</p><p>No dia seguinte, eu chegava ao hotel em que estava hospedado quando encontrei Blaise subindo as escadas.</p><p>- Que fim levaste anteontem, que ninguém te viu mais? – Blaise questionou com evidente curiosidade.</p><p>- Voltei para casa.</p><p>- Com Virginia, já se sabe! Ainda estás muito atrasado, Draco. Tens o amor no meio de uma claridade esplêndida, em volta de uma mesa bem servida, sobre macios tapetes, mas preferes o amor bucólico ao relento e sobre a relva em um quintal! – A reprovação era evidente na voz do meu amigo.</p><p>- Sou extremamente egoísta nesta matéria, meu amigo, só partilho o amor com a mulher que o sente.</p><p>- Cada um tem seus gostos, mas pelo menos agora ficaste sabendo o que é Virginia. Apesar da postura de moça ingênua, não é diferente das cortesãs gregas ou as messalinas romanas.</p><p>- Ela já contou me tudo isso, Blaise - respondi com impaciência.</p><p>- Mesmo assim, como seu amigo e mais experiente do que você, encontro-me no dever de te prevenir. Enquanto estamos com um copo na mão e um charuto na boca, depois de ter no estômago dois litros de champanha pelo menos, conseguimos apreciá-la. Nessas ocasiões torna se sublime! Fora isso ela é excêntrica, caprichosa e insuportável. Ninguém a compreende.</p><p>- Eu compreendo a perfeitamente. É uma moça ainda jovem no corpo, mas velha na alma, cansada e gasta desses prazeres que oferece. Quando se atira a esses excessos de depravação, o faz na esperança vã de obter um gozo que não alcança nunca. Depois que passa esse momento de embriaguez, vem a reação, o nojo do que fez, a irritabilidade de desejos que sente e não pode satisfazer. Nesse momento ela sente arrependimento, tem uma crise de consciência. Eis o que é Virginia, e daqui a algum tempo o hábito fará dela o mesmo que tem feito das outras: envelhecerá o corpo, como já envelheceu a alma.</p><p>Blaise me ouviu rindo com malícia.</p><p>- Pois já que a compreendeste tão bem, explica me isto.</p><p>Ele apresentou me uma carta aberta, e retirando o bilhete vi que caíam algumas notas do banco. Era de Virginia, e dizia: O senhor enganou se. Sou eu que lhe devo, e tanto, que não poderei pagar nunca.</p><p>Senti lendo esta carta um bem estar inexprimível. Eu entendia o sentido daquelas palavras e estava satisfeito com o gesto de Virginia.</p><p>- Que me diz? - Perguntou-me Blaise. </p><p>  Digo que ela fez o que devia.</p><p> Talvez por conselho teu?</p><p>- Afirmo te que não sabia disto. Além disso, bem sabes o quanto se importa Virginia com os meus conselhos. Ela sempre segue seu próprio impulso. Nesse caso, penso que ela se arrependeu do que fez e te agradece a lição. Nada mais natural.</p><p>Blaise olhou me um instante.</p><p>- Sabe Draco, aqui na corte se envelhece depressa, por isso não te admires se falo como um homem de cinquenta anos. Queres te divertir, é justo, é mesmo necessário, porém não tomes Virginia a sério.</p><p>- Não te entendo!</p><p>- Sabes que terrível coisa é uma cortesã, quando tem o capricho de se apaixonar por um homem? Agarra se a ele como os vermes, que roem um corpo em decomposição. Como não tem amor, e não pode ter, o que ela sente é apenas uma paixão de cabeça e uma excitação dos sentidos. Nessa situação ela não se importa em humilhar seu amante, ao contrário, sente um prazer novo, obrigando o a sacrificar lhe a honra, a dignidade, o sossego, os bens que ela não possui. Além de tudo torna-se ciumenta. Quando o amante tem alguma afeição honesta, ela torna se confidente de seus amores, encoraja o, serve o mesmo, para ter o gosto de mais tarde disputá-lo com essa mulher honesta e digna, e, então, não há excesso que não cometa para conseguir o quer.</p><p>- Mas a que vem este sermão, Blaise? – Perguntei irritado - As minhas relações com Virginia não têm nada que se pareça com esse romance que elaborastes. Tu me conheces bem para saber que não há mulher no mundo capaz de me atar à cauda de seu vestido.</p><p>- Quando essa mulher é Virginia, o próprio diabo devia temer, Draco.</p><p>- É tão perigosa assim? - perguntei zombando.</p><p>- Tu não percebes? Provaste uma vez do fruto proibido e já ficastes perdidamente desejoso de mais. Já sabes como ela é quando faz amor Draco, quando dá prazer. O som de seu gozo é tão agudo que não sabes se é dor ou prazer, além do fato de ela te sufocar em seus braços, te devorar e absorver, para em seguida desprezar-te com asco e beijos frios!</p><p>- É verdade! - disse eu lembrando me - Mas já a senti uma vez muito diferente disso.</p><p>- Porque está te acostumando e não mais percebes a realidade. Chegará um dia em que se sentirá tomado de tédio e procurarás o prazer, encontrarás uma bela mulher, a mais provocante e até mais bonita, e sabe o que vai acontecer? Ela te parecerá morta pelo simples fato de não ser Virgínia. Eis o perigo: terás a força de resistir?</p><p>- Tu não resististe?</p><p>- Com esforço. E, quando a conheci, há um ano, já tinha experimentado muito das mulheres. Não creio que possas dizer o mesmo.</p><p>- Mas, se Virginia é essa mulher insuportável e caprichosa, ela mesma se incumbirá de curar me, não crês?</p><p>- Pode o ser, mas te digo com sinceridade que Virginia tem vontade de apaixonar se por ti.</p><p>- Oh! Essa é boa! Como fizeste semelhante descoberta?</p><p>- Esta carta! O que é que Virginia me pode dever daquela ceia, senão a tua companhia?</p><p>- Eu já a conhecia.</p><p>- De vista.</p><p>- De corpo, Blaise.</p><p>- Ah!</p><p>- Estive em sua casa, quinta feira. Não comentei antes porque queria ver como passariam as coisas.</p><p>- Bem: cumpri o meu dever de amigo, cumpre o teu de homem sensato. Fique bem e adeus.</p><p>Blaise retirou-se e eu fui para meu quarto, não dando mais atenção aquela conversa. <br/>Voltei de tarde à casa de Virginia e com ela encontrei uma das nossas companheiras de ceia. Virginia vendo me entrar se ergueu bruscamente.</p><p>	- Desculpa, amanhã passarei por tua casa, e então conversaremos. Agora não posso.</p><p>- Eu te deixo, mas acredita que não esquecerei nunca o favor que me fizeste.</p><p>- Não vale a pena. Adeus.</p><p>- Hei de lembrar me sempre que sem ti, não teria amanhã onde dormir. Crês que isso é pouco?</p><p>- Não vês que me estás aborrecendo? - disse Virginia batendo o pé com impaciência.</p><p>- Está bem, não quero que te arrependas do benefício.</p><p>- Certamente me farás arrepender. Sabes que eu não gosto que me contrariem. Adeus.</p><p>A outra fitou nela um olhar surpreso.</p><p>- Vejo que queres mesmo que eu saia de tua casa. Irei, e muito obrigada por pagar o aluguel da minha.</p><p>A mulher saiu e Virginia foi atras dela, fechando a porta com tanta força que as vidraças das janelas estremeceram. Tinha assistido em parte a esse pequeno e vivo diálogo, e compreendera tudo. A outra cortesã recorrera a ela numa dificuldade e acabava de receber o benefício da mão que insultara. Virginia tentava ocultar seu gesto de generosidade de mim. Que mulher de alma nobre, elevada e rica de sensibilidade ela era.</p><p>Virginia deu algumas voltas pela sala, enquanto dominava a sua agitação. Depois, caminhou para mim risonha, meiga.</p><p>- Agora é meu até...? - e a última palavra desfez se num sorriso celeste - Até amanhã! E só meu.</p><p>Eu me senti satisfeito com aquele arranjo e com a forma como ela demonstrava que me queria ali, em sua casa, em sua vida. Virginia inclinou a fronte e eu beijei. </p><p>- Por que estavas há pouco tão zangada com aquela mulher?</p><p>- Já não me lembro! - respondeu com faceirice – Esqueci de tudo!</p><p>- Quiseste ocultar a tua ação, mas entendi tudo. Acabavas de fazer um benefício à mulher que te ofendeu.</p><p>- Ela não teve culpa! Foi um despeito porque não lhe deram a preferência!</p><p>- Em todo o caso é preciso muita baixeza para pedir um favor à pessoa a quem se dirigiu um insulto.</p><p>- Tinha pedido antes disso e nem foi o que o senhor pensa.</p><p>- Ah! Veio exigir o cumprimento da promessa feita.</p><p>- Não foi assim, não senhor. Não exigiu coisa alguma.</p><p>- E que fazia ela aqui quando eu cheguei?</p><p>- Estava me aborrecendo.</p><p>- Estava te agradecendo.</p><p>- É o mesmo.</p><p>- E por que te agradecia? Porque lhe tinhas dado o que ela pediu, o dinheiro para pagar o aluguel da casa.</p><p>- Que teimoso! Se estou lhe dizendo que ela não me veio pedir nada.</p><p>- Então tu lhe ofereceste espontaneamente, e ela aceitou.</p><p>- Meu Deus! - disse com um gracioso enfado - Quando eu estou junto dele, não me lembro de outra coisa, mas ele esquece se de mim para ocupar se com outras questões! Quer saber tudo? Pois eu lhe digo. Fui eu quem lhe mandou ontem esse dinheiro, uma ninharia, e hoje ela veio aqui aborrecer me e contar as suas desgraças. Está contente?</p><p>- Posso dizer que sim.</p><p>- Diga-me, se fosses tu na situação dela, pediria a mim o que necessitasse?</p><p>- Não precisarei de nada – Disse-me com faceirice - De nada senão que me venha ver! Isso, fique certo, lhe pedirei todos os dias.</p><p>Tomou me a cabeça, e reclinando a sobre o ombro, cobriu me de beijos.</p><p>- Não há de vir à minha casa todos os dias como pensa!</p><p>De início não entendi e em seguida quis levantar me despeitado. Ela obrigou me a permanecer sentado e, saltando ligeira sobre os meus joelhos, continuou sorrindo:</p><p>- Já está me querendo mal. Pois tenha paciência que ainda não terminei. Só há de entrar aqui duas vezes por semana: na segunda e na quinta feira.</p><p>- Como queira – Eu respondi contrariado.</p><p>- Entrarás na segunda e sairá apenas na quinta-feira após o café, para então retornar na quinta ao final da tarde e sair novamente apenas na segunda pela manhã, retornando na segunda-feira ainda, antes do crepúsculo.</p><p>As nossas relações duravam havia mais de um mês e essa atitude demonstrou que Virginia me queria pelo tempo máximo disponível, como eu queria a ela. Estávamos dispostos a viver dias de prazer e satisfação na companhia um do outro. E eu, a meu turno, estava tranquilo com aquele arranjo, uma vez que tinha me preparado financeiramente para isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p><p> </p><p>A questão econômica da minha relação com Virgínia havia sido felizmente resolvida. </p><p>Tinha visto Virgínia esconder num vaso a chave da gaveta onde guardava o seu dinheiro. Cometi a indiscrição de abrir uma vez por semana essa gaveta, e colocar ali dentro a soma adequada a minha fortuna e ao luxo em que ela vivia.</p><p>Por diversas vezes Virgínia tinha aberto a gaveta e era natural que houvesse percebido meus depósitos, mas não me dissera uma palavra.</p><p>Entretanto, passado algum tempo, eis que Virgínia finalmente se pronunciou a respeito.</p><p>- Mandei comprar um camarote!</p><p>- Se querias ir ao teatro, por que recusaste o que te ofereci? -  Eu questionei contrariado.</p><p>- Estou tão rica hoje! Não sei o que hei de fazer do dinheiro - respondeu sorrindo.</p><p>Entendi que ela debochava do meu gesto. Olhei a fixamente, porém, seu rosto estava calmo e sereno. Pensei em não mais dar-lhe dinheiro, mas era impossível não o fazer. Minha condição e consciência não permitiam.</p><p>Depois desse dia, quando eu ia à gaveta, por mais que o disfarçasse, ela adivinhava imediatamente, e mal eu me sentava ao seu lado ela dizia me com gratidão sublime, apertando a minha mão:</p><p>- Obrigada!</p><p>Eu ficava confuso com as rápidas e extraordinárias mudança dessa mulher. Dois dias antes se indignava com um oferecimento delicadamente feito, agora recebia o oferecido e agradecia com reconhecimento! Teria nesse momento grande e urgente necessidade de dinheiro, ou a sua primeira recusa não fora sincera?</p><p>Deixei de lado esses pensamentos e me pus a aproveitar melhor da companhia dela. Passava todo o meu tempo em sua casa e ao seu lado. Conversávamos, ríamos, colhíamos as flores da mocidade, e assim corriam as horas.</p><p>Às vezes lia para ela ouvir algum romance, ou a Bíblia, que era o seu livro favorito. Virgínia conservava de tempos passados o hábito da leitura e do estudo; raro era o dia em que não se distraía uma hora pelo menos com o primeiro livro que lhe caía nas mãos. </p><p>As segundas e quintas feiras eu saía, apenas para voltar depois para casa como ela pedira. E por mais cedo que chegasse, sempre chegava tarde para ela, e para mim. E apesar de minha insistência, Virgínia recusava ir ao teatro, sair a passeio, ou gozar de algum dos divertimentos que lhe oferecia a cidade. Éramos apenas nós dois.</p><p>- Não sei quanto tempo durará a minha felicidade e não quero desperdiçá-la.</p><p>- Eu te acompanharei!</p><p>- Não devo aceitar esse sacrifício que o comprometeria. E mesmo que o aceitasse, não poderia me divertir. Não estaríamos sós!</p><p> </p><p>Assim passamos os dias, até que numa segunda-feira, passando pelo hotel, achei uma carta de convite para uma reunião. O Sr. Delacour, a quem fui recomendado por amigos de minha cidade, pedia me encarecidamente que ao menos no dia dos anos de sua senhora lhe desse o prazer de ver me em sua casa. Realmente estava em falta para com os amigos de minha família, que apenas visitara com um cartão! Era ocasião de reparar a minha descortesia.</p><p>Mostrei a carta a Virgínia:</p><p>- Deve ir - respondeu adivinhando o meu pensamento!</p><p>- Tu renuncias aos teus divertimentos por minha causa. Por que não farei o mesmo?</p><p>- Essa reunião não é só um divertimento para o senhor, é também um dever.</p><p>- Assim queres que vá me divertir sem ti?</p><p>- Não o posso acompanhar! - disse ela com uma expressão que significava resignação - um abismo nos separa.</p><p> </p><p>Concordei com Virgínia, porque estava ansioso de certo modo, e fui à reunião. Lá encontrei moças lindas e elegantes, que tornavam a dança verdadeiro prazer, e não sacrifício penoso, como sucede na maior parte desses saraus.</p><p>A Sr.ª Delacour, com uma amabilidade que eu não merecia, esmerou se em tornar agradáveis as horas que passei em sua casa: apresentou me a quanto havia ali de distinto pela beleza, pela inteligência e pela virtude; e com o tato fino poupava me as banalidades cerimoniosas das apresentações, fazendo me entrar logo na conversação, que animava com a sua graça e os seus repentes felizes. A filha, gentil moça de 17 anos, fez me a honra de uma contradança e de algumas voltas de valsa.</p><p>Confesso que fiquei fazendo melhor ideia das reuniões dançantes na sociedade Londrina. </p><p>Pouco tempo antes de retirar me, vi Blaise que me acenava de uma janela da sala de jogo, onde se abrigara para fumar. Logo ao chegar tinha lhe visto e cumprimentado, mas evitara a sua conversa com receio de que me fizesse perguntas sobre Virgínia. Eu estava pouco disposto a aceitar os seus conselhos, previa que eles iriam me irritar. Entretanto, não vi como escapar de ir a seu encontro sem que isso fosse descortês.</p><p>- Desculpa me por não poder ficar aqui conversando Blaise, vou dançar.</p><p>- A quadrilha ainda se demora, bem sabes, mas já vi que queres fugir de mim.</p><p>- Que ideia!</p><p>- Queres escapar te, sim. Pensas que sou desses homens que perseguem os seus amigos de conselhos que nada lhes custam, porque nem sequer dão o exemplo! Estás enganado, Draco. Disse te uma vez a minha opinião sobre as tuas relações com Virgínia, fiz o que me cumpria, o resto te pertence.</p><p>- Estava tão longe de pensar nisso agora! Como tens achado a reunião? Há muito tempo não me divirto tanto!</p><p>- Deixa estes elogios porque não te chamei para ouvir o teu juízo sobre a reunião do Sr. Delacour.</p><p>- E para que me chamaste então?</p><p>- Para pedir te um conselho.</p><p>- A mim?</p><p>- De que te admiras?</p><p>- Vejamos! Que negócio importante é esse que exige o meu voto? </p><p>- Julgas que um amigo deva contar ao outro tudo o que se diz a seu respeito? Quero a tua opinião franca!</p><p>- Julgo que é o maior serviço que possa prestar a amizade.</p><p>- Bem. Ouve então o que dizem de ti.</p><p>- Para quê? Não dou ouvidos à maledicência, Blaise.</p><p>- Pode ser que tenhas razão, mas ouve primeiro e depois riremos dessas conversas. – Blaise fez uma pausa e como eu não contestei, ele prosseguiu - Há aqui em Londres certa classe de gente que se ocupa mais com a vida dos outros do que com a sua própria; e em parte dou lhes razão; de que viveriam eles sem isso, quando têm a alma oca e vazia? Essa gente já sabe quem tu és, que fortuna tens, quanto ganhas, de quanto é herdeiro, onde moras e como vives, onde seus pais moram e como eles também vivem. Sabem, inclusive, que eles desaprovam sua vinda para cá e que não lhe dão dinheiro. Sabem que você tem pouco para viver aqui e que se seus pais soubessem de seu envolvimento com uma cortesã, tradicionais como são, possivelmente lhe deserdariam, ou exigiriam seu retorno imediato a Paris.</p><p>- É fácil saber tudo isso Blaise, não tenho que ocultar. Que me importa o que pensam a meu respeito? Não tenho reputação a perder.</p><p>- Mas tens reputação a ganhar. És amante de Virgínia, há mais de um mês, e eu te conheço, sei que estás te sacrificando. Entretanto, como Virgínia não aparece mais no teatro, não roda no carro mais rico, e já não esmaga as outras com o seu luxo, o alfaiate não lhe envia diariamente o vestido de melhor gosto, a joia mais custosa, e as últimas novidades da moda... sabes o que se pensa e o que se diz? Que estás sacrificando Virgínia. . . que estás vivendo à sua custa!</p><p>O primeiro ímpeto de minha indignação caiu sobre Blaise, que ouviu meus insultos.</p><p>- Dize me o nome de um só dos infames que se ocupam com a minha vida. O teu dever, já que assim o chamaste, o exige, e eu te peço!</p><p>- O nome?... É o mundo, a gente, a sociedade! Vai tomar lhe satisfações?</p><p>- Mas tu ouviste de um homem.</p><p>- Que ouviu de outro e outro. Não se sabe quem começou com isso, mas o boato se espalhou como fogo em palha.</p><p>Blaise tinha razão. Senti a impotência do homem contra a calúnia. Sai bem decidido a pôr um termo à situação vergonhosa e humilhante em que me achava. </p><p>As palavras de Blaise me afetaram. Eu vivendo à custa de Virgínia!  Eu que esbanjava a minha pequena fortuna por ela! Eu que era o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy inteira, pouco conhecida na Inglaterra, mas bem sabida por todos do território francês. Mas as calúnias tinham razão em um ponto, eu não exibia a minha amante como um objeto de luxo, ou um manequim da moda.</p><p>Tão atordoado estava, que não me dei ao trabalho de procurar minha carruagem. Parti a pé, precisava acalmar me. Ia pensando em Virginia. Ela tinha razão quando temia que as nossas relações fossem conhecidas, e quando fazia tudo por escondê las. </p><p>Um vulto de mulher passou rapidamente, o qual não dei atenção. Mas ao voltar a esquina, encontrei o parado e vi que ele caminhou em direção a mim e ergueu o véu. Reconheci Virgínia.</p><p>- Divertiu se muito? - perguntou me com interesse.</p><p>- Oh, muito; nem fazes ideia!</p><p>- Eu vi! - disse timidamente.</p><p>Não compreendi.</p><p>- O que viste?</p><p>- Vi o dançar, passear na sala com as moças, conversar com as pessoas. Acompanhei o de longe toda a noite. Estava escondida por detrás das cortinas de um quarto que aluguei, na pousada que ficava em frente a casa do Sr. Delacour. </p><p>Era uma prova de afeição, mas do modo como me encontrava, pareceu me uma perseguição insuportável, e esteve quase fazendo transbordar a minha cólera.</p><p>- Não gosto nada destas extravagâncias, Virgínia. Poderia resultar em algo que me comprometesse.</p><p>- Ninguém me conhece ali, e não podem adivinhar o que me trouxe. Agora mesmo, se a rua não estivesse deserta, não me animaria a falar lhe. Fique certo de uma coisa: não há nada neste mundo que eu deseje tanto como vê lo; e me privaria desse prazer se ele pudesse trazer lhe um dissabor.</p><p>- Com que fim vieste a essa casa? Não posso sair uma noite sem que me veja espiado! Hás de entender que não é muito agradável. Se pensas que é este o meio de me prender, estás completamente enganada. Aprecio muito a minha liberdade. Deves te lembrar que entre nós não existem compromissos.</p><p>- Nenhum, eu sei!</p><p>- Portanto não temos que espiar nos um ao outro. </p><p>- Perdoe me: fiz mal, não o farei nunca mais. </p><p>          Calei me. </p><p>- Diga me ao menos que não está irritado!</p><p>- Boa noite!</p><p>Virgínia precipitou se para impedir me o passo, mas logo ela deixou pender os braços, curvando a cabeça. Continuei o meu caminho. </p><p>Era a primeira noite, depois de um mês, que passava no hotel, e longe de Virgínia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XI</p><p>Era meio dia quando eu entrei na casa de Virgínia disposto a dar um desfecho a nossa situação. Tinha refletido: essa amizade não podia continuar. </p><p>Não pense, porém, que eu estava resolvido a separar me por uma vez de Virgínia, minha coragem não chegava a tanto. O que eu desejava era me livrar de um título que me esmagava, o título de amante exclusivo da mais elegante e mais bonita cortesã de Londres.</p><p>Ela recebeu me com brandura. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de lágrimas. Apertando minha mão, beijou a, e ficamos a nos olhar por muito tempo sem trocar palavra.</p><p>Enfim Virgínia fez um esforço, e sorrindo como se nada houvesse passado tomou-me da mão e me fez sentar, vindo a sentar-se nos meus joelhos e acariciando me com ternura. </p><p>- Sabes que eu não sou rico Virgínia! Minha família o é, mas rompi com minha família disposto a fazer minha vida, de modo a não ter que seguir o que eles determinaram para mim.</p><p>Mentia para ela. Não poderia suportar que ela ficasse comigo pela minha fortuna.</p><p>- Pensava ao contrário que era muito rico! – Ela disse em tom de brincadeira.</p><p>- Pois pensaste mal. Sou pobre, e não posso sustentar o luxo de uma mulher como tu.</p><p>- Acha pouco o que me tem dado!</p><p>- O que dei não vale a pena ser lembrado. Falemos do que devia dar, e não pude, porque não tinha. Neste mais de um mês que se passou, a tua vida não foi tão brilhante como era antes.</p><p>- Porque eu não quis, e não porque me faltasse coisa alguma. Nunca me achei tão rica como agora.</p><p>- Não tens sido vista nos teatros e passeios, já não tens um carro, não és a mulher que eu conheci!</p><p>- Aborreci me de tudo isto!</p><p>- Não te podes aborrecer sem que o mundo repare!</p><p>- Como? Não sou senhora de viver a meu modo, desde que com isso não faço mal a ninguém? Se apareço, é um escândalo, se fico no meu canto, é outro incômodo!</p><p>- Há certas vidas que não se pertencem, mas à sociedade onde existem. Tu és uma celebridade pela beleza, como outras o são pelo talento e pela posição. O público, em troca do favor e admiração de que cerca os seus ídolos, pede lhes conta de todas as suas ações. Querem saber por que agora andas tão retirada e não acha senão um motivo.</p><p>- Qual? - perguntou Virgínia com ansiedade.</p><p>- Supõe que eu te sacrifico aos meus ciúmes, e não me perdoam porque não sou bastante rico para ter semelhantes caprichos.</p><p>- É isso que o incomoda? Meu Deus! Fique descansado: terei carro, aparecerei como antes! Hoje mesmo, verá! Não sabe quanto me custa esse sacrifício, afastar-me de ti, mas um só beijo me paga!</p><p>Beijou-me em seguida, um beijo casto, mas longo.</p><p>- Precisava deste beijo para me dar coragem – disse-me enquanto se levantava.</p><p>- Aonde vais? - perguntei retendo a.</p><p>- Vou mandar o criado ver o meu carro, escrever à alfaiataria para que me faça uma dúzia de vestidos dos mais ricos, dentre outros arranjos. Até à noite tenho tempo para tudo.</p><p>Olhei para Virgínia me perguntando se ela estava louca, ou se zombava de mim.</p><p>- Espera, Virgínia!</p><p>- Ainda não é bastante? Que hei de fazer mais? - disse com um gesto de desespero.</p><p>- Farás o que for do teu gosto!</p><p>- Do meu?</p><p>Suspirei, ciente do que minha atitude causara.</p><p>- Não estou exigindo que faça o que se espera. Deves fazer o que tens vontade e te dá prazer. O fato é que como só eu venho à tua casa e todo o mundo sabe que não sou milionário, suspeitam, e até comentam, que vivo à tua custa.</p><p>Virgínia ficou lívida com a compreensão.</p><p>- Então não posso dar me a quem for de minha vontade? </p><p>- Não é isso. Eu é que não te posso aceitar por semelhante preço. A custa da honra... é muito caro, Virgínia!</p><p>- Ah! Esqueci que uma mulher como eu não se pertence, é uma coisa pública. Esqueci, que, para ter o direito de vender o meu corpo, perdi a liberdade de dá lo a quem me der vontade!</p><p>Virgínia calou-se, abaixando o olhar. Eu também calei, não havia o que dizer.</p><p>- Sabia que estes objetos, este luxo, eu comprei muito caro também? Custaram-me vergonha e humilhação. </p><p>Essas palavras se precipitavam dos lábios de Virgínia de forma tão rápida que lhe tomavam a respiração. Ao fim, um soluço lhe cortou a voz. Eu permanecia calado, irritado contra as convenções sociais, contra a sociedade.</p><p>- Tu me fazes arrepender da minha franqueza, Virgínia! - disse passado um momento. - Preferias que deixasse de ver te?</p><p>- Não! Antes assim! O senhor quer... Será feita a sua vontade! Terei amantes se necessário, mas não quero que me deixes.</p><p>Saiu arrebatadamente e fechou se no toucador. Eu saí de lá refletindo se o que tinha feito era realmente uma ação digna, ou uma covardia, se eu não estava servindo à inveja e malevolência social, disfarçada de opinião pública.</p><p>Voltei para meu quarto no hotel, tomei um bom banho e tentei ler alguma coisa para distrair. Mas depois de ler a mesma página de Otelo pela décima vez, decidi dar uma volta para aclarar as ideias. </p><p>Eram três horas da tarde quando, passando por uma rua no centro, vi Virgínia dentro de uma loja de tecidos e cercada por vários homens. Um sentimento que eu não sabia explicar me obrigava a parar na loja para seguir com os olhos essa mulher, cuja posse exclusiva eu acabava de renunciar.  </p><p>Parei observando-a e vi que ela andava entre os tecidos tocando-os e indicando a um rapazinho que os separasse. Vez ou outra ela fazia caso do que algum dos homens dizia, oferecendo um sorriso cheio de orgulho e desprezo, disfarçado em atenção.</p><p>Virgínia me viu, porém ignorou. Aquilo me causou certa dor, que só aumentou quando a vi caminhar até um homem que eu conhecia de vista, o Sr. McLaggen, e trocar com ele algumas palavras em segredo. Depois, ela voltou para o caixa e declarou que comprava os objetos separados.</p><p>Vendo o gesto significativo do Sr. McLaggen ao dono da loja, eu e todas as pessoas presentes ficaram convencidas que da bolsa do homem sairia o dinheiro que pagaria por suas compras.</p><p>Enquanto Virginia se retirava, passando junto de mim, perguntou em vez baixa:</p><p>- Está satisfeito?</p><p>O McLaggen apressou se a oferecer lhe a mão para ajudá la a entrar no carro.</p><p>- Até logo! - disse ela ao homem, bem alto para que todos ouvissem.</p><p>Aquele gesto não deixava a menor dúvida, Virgínia era amante do McLaggen.</p><p> </p><p>- Rei morto, rei posto! - disse me o Snape, que chegara à porta a tempo de ver Virgínia entrar no carro.</p><p>- Não sei a que se refere! – Eu disse pouco disposto a uma conversa.</p><p>- Referia me, Sr. Malfoy - continuou apontando para o carro que ainda aparecia - àquele trono de sedas e veludos que vagou esta manhã, e que uma hora depois já estava preenchido.</p><p>- Enganou se, Sr. Snape - respondi no mesmo tom de gracejo - fui apenas regente durante uma curta vacância.</p><p>- Pois não é isso o que se dizia.</p><p>- O que se dizia então? - repliquei tornando me sério, porque recordei as palavras de Blaise.</p><p>- Dizia se que o senhor mudara o sistema de governo daquele estado, e sucedera na qualidade de autocrata aos reis constitucionais, como eu tive a honra de sê lo em certo tempo.</p><p>- O que entende por autocrata, Sr. Snape?</p><p>- Perdão: vejo que toma o sério um gracejo. Mudemos de assunto; não desejo ofendê lo.</p><p>O McLaggen, que nos ouvia, interveio na conversa.</p><p>- A significação da palavra é bem clara, Sr. Malfoy - disse em um afetuoso sorriso.</p><p>- Se o Sr. McLaggen puder fazer o favor de explicar eu agradeço. Temo que minha inteligência está embotada.</p><p>O homem calou se com visível embaraço, fez me uma profunda cortesia, e saiu empertigando se mais que de costume.</p><p>Voltei me para o Snape. Encontrava-me irritado e desejoso de encontrar um só homem que me dissesse claramente na face, o que se falava a meu respeito. Mas decididamente não havia meio de brigar, os homens que eu procurava fugiam me como uma sombra. Snape fez-me uma breve reverência e partiu. Eu fiquei ali sem saber o que fazer em seguida, atordoado com os sentimentos de dor, ciúme e tristeza que me causara ver Virginia com um novo amante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XII</p><p>À noite, quando dei por mim, subia as escadas de Virgínia. Se alguém me perguntasse o que ia fazer, eu não saberia o que responder.</p><p>Tinha passado o resto do dia atordoado, tentando, inutilmente, tirar dos pensamentos a lembrança que me afligia. Quando chegou a noite não pude resistir, senti uma necessidade invencível de ver aquela mulher.</p><p>Virgínia estava acabando de se vestir e a minha entrada lhe causou alguma surpresa. O acolhimento que me fez foi triste, mas doce e afável.</p><p>- Cometi uma indiscrição talvez, usando da liberdade que me deu outrora. – Eu comentei.</p><p>- 	Esta casa, hoje, como ontem, como amanhã, não tem para o senhor nem portas, nem paredes.</p><p>- Renuncio de bom grado a tanta honra. Prefiro esperar no topo da escada, a correr o risco de uma surpresa para ambos.</p><p>Virgínia fitou me por algum tempo, e depois foi ao espelho para dar os últimos toques ao seu traje. Ela trajava um vestido escarlate bastante decotado, para deixar ver as suas belas espáduas cheias de sardas, e tinha os cabelos vermelhos em longas tranças que circundavam a cabeça.</p><p>Estava excessivamente pálida, e a cor escarlate do vestido ainda lhe aumentava a palidez. Nunca essa mulher me pareceu tão bela, e a ideia de que ela se enfeitava para outro homem irritava me a ponto que estive para precipitar me sobre ela e despi-la.</p><p>- Ainda não a felicitei pelo seu novo amante!</p><p>- Quem não tem o direito de escolher, aceita o primeiro que lhe chega.</p><p>- É naturalmente para ele que está se pondo tão bonita!</p><p>- Acha que estou bonita? – Virginia me encarou pelo espelho.</p><p>- Nunca a vi tão fascinadora, nem vestida com tanto primor. Ele merece.</p><p>- Dizem que antigamente enfeitam-se as vítimas para o sacrifício. – Virginia desviou o olhar.</p><p>- Isso foi outrora. Pode se saber aonde vai, se não é segredo? Dirige se talvez ao templo do sacrifício?</p><p>- Vou ao Paraíso.</p><p>Tão alheio andava eu deste mundo Londrino que nem recordava que hoje havia um baile público, intitulado de Paraíso.</p><p>- Ah! vais ao baile! Então não se demore ou chegará atrasada.</p><p>- Estou à espera de alguém.</p><p>- Diga que está a espera do Sr. McLaggen, já não é segredo para ninguém. E agora que fiquei sabendo, melhor ir-me, ou a minha presença aqui pode comprometê la.</p><p>- O senhor está na minha casa e só não a chamo sua para não ofendê lo.</p><p>- Melhor, ou posso sentir tentações de ficar.</p><p>- Quem lhe impede?</p><p>- Seria agradável somente para a senhora deixar em casa um homem contando as horas, enquanto vai ao baile exibir a sua nova conquista, terminando a noite em algum hotel. Na volta esse homem pode servir para apagar o fogo que não foi totalmente dissipado. Mas acredite-me, não estou disposto a esse papel.</p><p>- Que gosto tem em me torturar assim? – Virgínia encarou-me com tristeza, os olhos brilhantes - O senhor sabe que por mais cruel que seja a sua zombaria, não sei retorquir lhe! Não quer que eu saia de casa? Basta dizer uma palavra!</p><p>- E a senhora ficaria?</p><p>- Duvidas?</p><p>Com um movimento rápido, Virgínia correu a mão pelos cabelos, e o penteado desfez se como por milagre, deixando rolar as tranças pelas espáduas. E nesse justo momento ouvimos um rumor de passos na varanda.</p><p>- Não faça isto! Aí está o McLaggen. Ele vai ficar furioso e com razão! Pode dar algum escândalo! - Disse eu ansiosamente.</p><p>A um sinal de sua senhora, a escrava de Virgínia abriu a porta ao McLaggen.</p><p>- Ainda neste estado! Se eu adivinhasse, tinha trazido o cabeleireiro para penteá la.</p><p>- Não precisa desta gente aqui! – murmurou a criada.</p><p>- Pois faz a tua obrigação e penteia tua senhora. Se andares depressa, terás uma boa recompensa.</p><p>- Não vou ao Paraíso! - disse Virgínia friamente.</p><p>- Como? Que capricho é este! O baile deve estar brilhante. O que há de melhor na corte estará lá esta noite. Faz ideia? Venderam se todos os bilhetes! Tão cedo não teremos outro baile como este! Bem sabes que são raros em Londres.</p><p>- Prefiro ficar em minha casa. O Sr. Malfoy tomará chá comigo, assim conversaremos mais à vontade!</p><p>Foi então que o Sr. McLaggen me viu sentado no sofá e desta vez não me cumprimentou. </p><p>- Então é esse o motivo por que não vai ao baile? E foi para isso que me mandou chamar e me fez acompanhá la esta manhã? Que engenhoso! Põe o amor em leilão a quem mais der, mas por capricho decide que o ganhador não vai dele usufruir?</p><p>- Não vou ao teatro, repito, e peço lhe que me deixe tranquila. – Virginia estava decidida.</p><p>O Sr. McLaggen fez um gesto esnobe e uma saída teatral.</p><p>A meu turno, tinha assistido mudo e com aparente indiferença a esse incidente. No entanto ocorreu uma sucessão de sentimentos no meu coração! Senti-me cheio de vaidade ao ver Virgínia ceder pronta e espontaneamente a um desejo oculto meu. Mas no mesmo instante recordei os eventos daquela manhã, a insinuação daquele libertino e o motivo pelo qual eu rompi minha amizade com Virgínia.</p><p>Ordenei à escrava que chamasse o McLaggen em nome da senhora, e o fiz com tanto império que ela obedeceu me apesar do gesto de Virgínia. Então voltei me para esta.</p><p>- Agradeço lhe muito a proposta, mas é um sacrifício que não tem o direito de fazer, e que eu não poderei decerto aceitar. Esta noite a senhora não se pertence: é um objeto, um bem do homem que a vestiu, que a enfeitou e cobriu de joias, para mostrar ao público a sua riqueza e generosidade A senhora vai ao baile!</p><p>- Morta podem levar me, viva não. – Virgínia disse decidida.</p><p>- Sabe o que esse palhaço, que é hoje seu amante, pensava esta manhã, sem ter a coragem de o dizer? Que eu a havia desfrutado corpo e bens durante as nossas relações, e por isso era tempo da senhora indenizar se do prejuízo! Não basta isso? Preciso que ele pense ainda que da minha parte planejei tudo o que aconteceu de manhã para encher o cofre que esgotei?</p><p>Virgínia não me respondeu uma palavra, mas com a mesma vivacidade que se pusera em desfazer o seu penteado, arranjou o de novo e depois voltou se para mim de olhos baixos. Eu via nesse gesto a submissão dela a minha vontade, como anteriormente. <br/>Não sei o motivo de eu sentir um desejo enorme de feri-la, uma impiedade que não conseguia controlar. Não tinha razão de o fazer, de ser odioso com ela, que nada fizera além das minhas vontades, mas não me impedi de continuar machucando-a.</p><p>- Pois realmente pensou que eu podia ter ciúmes de McLaggen? Que extravagância! Nem dele, nem de qualquer outro! Era preciso que tivesse um ciúme bem elástico para poder abarcar todos os amantes que a senhora já teve e há de ter! Virei alguma vez utilizar de seus serviços, mas em ocasião que não perturbe os seus outros amores.</p><p>Virgínia não retrucou e o único som que veio dela foi um soluço. O McLaggen escolheu esta hora para entrar na sala, carrancudo.</p><p>- A senhora arrependeu se e está pronta para acompanhá lo ao baile. – Eu garanti.</p><p>- É ao senhor que devo agradecer esta resolução repentina?</p><p>- O senhor só tem que me agradecer uma coisa: é a minha paciência. – Eu demonstrei a minha irritação àquele homem mesquinho - Quanto ao baile, a senhora é livre, e eu não tive parte nem na sua recusa de há pouco, nem na sua aceitação de agora.</p><p>- Se assim não fosse, rejeitaria o favor.</p><p>- Pois saiba que vou a esse baile - disse Virgínia - unicamente porque o Sr. Malfoy me ordenou e devo obedecer lhe.</p><p>O Sr. McLaggen não disse nada, apenas olhando de mim para Virginia.</p><p>- Não se esqueça de passar um pouco de carmim! - disse eu a Virgínia despedindo me. - Está horrivelmente pálida.</p><p>Ela sorriu irônica.</p><p>- Não faz mal! Julgarão que passei a noite de ontem nalguma orgia!</p><p>Sai dali sem olhar uma vez para trás.  Mas pensa que a minha raiva brutal ficou satisfeita? Não, mesmo sem motivação.</p><p>Entrei no baile algum tempo depois que saí da casa de Virginia e a encontrei lá, sempre bela, sempre radiante. Junto dela descobri uma das cortesãs que estivera na casa do Blaise, Nina, que, apesar da sua graça, desaparecia completamente ao lado de Virgínia. </p><p>Nina sabia da minha relação com Virgínia, mas talvez ignorasse o desenlace muito recente. Ela foi amável comigo, dispensando as atenções de qualquer outro admirador e concedendo-me as suas exclusivamente. Ao final, marcou discretamente um encontro em sua casa depois do baile. Mas esse favor, discretamente concedido, não me servia. Eu queria que mais alguém o soubesse.</p><p>- Então, uma hora depois do baile? - disse eu alçando a voz.</p><p>- Sim, mas segredo! - respondeu Nina levando o dedo à boca.</p><p>- Estará só? - perguntei para fazer ainda mais ouvirem a minha fala.</p><p>Nina fez um discreto e gracioso gesto com a cabeça, e os ombros de Virgínia, que se encontrava próxima a nós, agitaram se com um tremor.</p><p>Na véspera eu era feliz com Virginia. Era uma mulher que eu julgara a mais linda de todas. Não sei por que fui tão estúpido, quando deveria ser um homem civilizado no trato com ela. Eu havia torturado aquela pobre mulher, depois de a ter insultado covardemente, entregando-a a um homem sem caráter, para agarrar me à primeira saia que passava pelo meu caminho. E eu considerava isto a minha vingança!</p><p>O baile terminara às duas horas. Virgínia assistira até o fim, o que ainda mais me irritou, porque eu desejava triunfar com a sua saída precipitada, depois do desprezo que lhe mostrara. Na retirada o seu novo amante esperava a na porta e partiram juntos.</p><p>- Está acabado! - disse comigo. - Não pense mais nisto.</p><p>Porém, não era coisa fácil apagar do meu espírito a profunda impressão da imagem de Virgínia. Tentando me desvencilhar das memórias dela, tomei o braço de Blaise, que encontrei ao sair, e fomos cear no primeiro hotel que encontramos aberto. Esperei que ele comentasse algo sobre Virginia, e estava mesmo desejoso disso, pronto para concordar com qualquer coisa ridícula que ele dissesse sobre ela e sobre nossas relações.</p><p>- Não acredito ainda que McLaggen seja seu amante.</p><p>- Ouvi a confessar esta noite mesmo. Saíram juntos do baile.</p><p>- Pois admira me, porque há muito tempo que ele a persegue. Virgínia tinha lhe tal desprezo, que no dia em que o via, ficava de um humor insuportável.</p><p>- São coisas que passam. O homem abriu a carteira e o motivo da antipatia desapareceu.</p><p>- Pode ser que ela esteja agora em crise financeira, mas asseguro lhe que a questão não era de dinheiro, não. O McLaggen, como todos os homens que compram o amor, é mais que generoso. Vi o oferecer a Virgínia somas fabulosas que ela rejeitava sempre e com desprezo.</p><p>- Caprichos. – Disse eu encerrando o assunto.</p><p>Confesso que de alguma forma as palavras de Blaise me consolaram e eu vi surgir uma débil esperança de que ela não se entregasse a esse homem, sendo que eu mesmo a tinha lançado nos braços dele. <br/>Como que para provar que eu estava certo, que tinha algum domínio sobre Virginia, após me despedir de Blaise eu caminhei até a casa dela. Chegando lá encontrei a porta ainda aberta e perguntando por ela, recebi a resposta de que Virgínia não tinha voltado! Como já eram perto de três horas e meia, concluí que ela estava em companhia do McLaggen, possivelmente em sua casa e em sua cama.</p><p>Caminhei tristemente para o hotel e dormi, porque a fadiga me vencia. </p><p>Eis qual tinha sido a minha noite. Uma noite horrível!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIII</p><p> </p><p>Julguei que ao acordar, o dia seria melhor, mas enganei-me. Lembrei do que sucedera e repassei uma a uma as circunstâncias do dia anterior. Reconheci a minha grosseria e como eu tratara mal Virgínia.</p><p>Pensei nessa pobre moça, a Nina, que inocente das minhas intenções, possivelmente perdera o seu amante enquanto esperava por mim. Era a primeira vez, desde que a deixara, que me recordava dela. Devia lhe uma desculpa, e como não tinha outra coisa que fazer, aproveitei esse pretexto para sair.</p><p>Pensava, chegando à casa de Nina, encontrar um rosto fechado, despeitado e desdenhoso. Qual não foi a minha surpresa vendo a precipitar se para mim, abraçar me com ímpeto, e atirar me de repente pela testa e pelo rosto uma chuva de beijos. <br/>Quando consegui desprender me dos braços que me enlaçavam, ia pedir uma explicação, quando Nina falou:</p><p>- Estou muito zangada com o senhor! - disse com um ar que exprimia inteiramente o contrário. - Fazer me esperar até não sei que horas!</p><p>- Confesso que cometi uma falta, mas há de me desculpar.</p><p>- Ah! Pensa que a pulseira que me mandou paga o prazer de sua companhia? Enganou se!</p><p>- A pulseira?! - balbuciei sem compreender.</p><p>- É linda que faz gosto. Não há outra igual, a Virgínia não tem melhor. O senhor nem sabe como lhe agradeço.</p><p>E uma nova chuva de beijos ia cair sobre mim, mas desta vez desviei me a tempo.</p><p>- Está gracejando! Que quer dizer isto?</p><p>- Ora, fazendo-se desentendido! Já não se lembra de que me mandou pelo seu criado esta manhã?</p><p>Julguei que a moça tinha perdido a cabeça.</p><p>- Ah! Já sei! - exclamou Nina - Queria achar me com ela! Tem razão, já volto.</p><p>Vi-a sair e logo voltar trazendo um cartão em meu nome e uma caixa de joia que eu abri precipitadamente. De imediato reconheci a pulseira de brilhantes que dera a Virgínia no dia seguinte à ceia do Blaise.</p><p>- Não sabe como gostei, como estou feliz - exclamou Nina.</p><p>- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas agora preciso ir.</p><p> </p><p>Sem esperar por algum comentário da mulher, despedi-me com um aceno e saí, sendo observado pela cortesã sorridente. Encontrava-me transtornado por aquele gesto e precisava de uma explicação. Ia caminhando como um cavalo a galope, rapidamente, até chegar à casa daquela mulher que enviara à Nina um presente que era seu. </p><p>Virgínia estava atirada a um sofá, de bruços sobre almofadas que escondiam lhe o rosto. Tinha o mesmo vestido de seda escarlate que levara ao teatro, porém amarrotado, com as rendas despedaçadas. Os cabelos em desordem flutuavam sobre as costas nuas, o leque e as luvas jaziam por terra, e numa cadeira ao lado estavam amontoadas todas as suas joias.</p><p>Vendo me, ergueu se de um salto e quis precipitar se para mim, porém decerto o meu olhar a conteve, porque deixou se cair sentada sobre o sofá em que estava. Sentei-me também, e peguei maquinalmente nas joias que estavam sobre a cadeira.</p><p>- Estas joias são de muito valor! Mas vejo que falta aqui uma, a mais insignificante! Não era digna por certo de brilhar no seu braço. Que bobo fora o homem que teve a ousadia de oferecer lhe semelhante miséria. Aquela joia quando muito, é o preço de uma noite de qualquer mulher à toa, da Nina por exemplo. Estou certo?</p><p>Ela tinha se erguido trêmula, e foi se a pouco e pouco retraindo até cair de joelhos diante de mim.</p><p>- Foi uma loucura, e eu mereço toda a sua cólera. Mas para que me fazer penar assim, meu Deus! Que prazer lhe podia dar essa mulher? Não tinha a mim?</p><p>- E a senhora não chamou um novo homem para sua casa?</p><p>- É tão diferente! Eu não quis assim. Não fui atirada contra minha vontade à lama de que desejava erguer me? Recuando ainda, não fui à noite repelida cruelmente e lançada nos braços desse homem, que no meu desespero eu procurei?! </p><p>Virgínia pousou a cabeça sobre os meus joelhos, sufocada pelo pranto, e eu não a ergui logo e não a apertei em meus braços. Eu me encontrava perplexo, encarando a verdade das palavras que saíram da boca daquela mulher, e aquilo foi me enchendo de vergonha. Desvencilhei-me de Virgínia e caminhei até a janela, sentando-me em uma poltrona abaixo desta. Ela veio engatinhando, até aninhar-se nos meus joelhos novamente.</p><p>- Quem deve pedir perdão desta como de todas as vezes, Virgínia, sou eu.</p><p>- Basta! Já me falou como outrora! Disse o meu nome! Que mais quero eu saber? Esqueci tudo.</p><p>- Deixa me falar, não me interrompas! Sou um miserável, indigno de ti. Eu só com o meu orgulho estúpido fui causa do que temos sofrido, mas é justo que a punição recaia sobre mim unicamente. Se a ideia de que tive por um instante aquela mulher, te aflige, esquece a lembrança desse mau sonho porque eu pisei em sua casa pela primeira vez hoje, há meia hora. Ela veio até mim agradecida e mostrou-me a pulseira. Nesse instante compreendi tudo, e corri até aqui! Nunca a tive em meus braços, nem qualquer outra, desde que te conheci.</p><p>Virgínia soltou um suspiro de alegria quando ouviu a confissão que eu lhe fazia! A alegria que ela trazia aos olhos resplandecia nela por completo.</p><p>- Passei esta noite – continuei - cheio de pensamentos direcionados a ti, e a tua imagem não me saiu da cabeça um único instante. Às duas horas estive aqui, não te disseram? As torturas que eu sofri é impossível dizer. Reconheço agora que estava louco.</p><p>- Não fale mais nisso! Acabou, foi um pesadelo que tivemos. Esqueça tudo! </p><p>Dizendo isto Virgínia inclinou-se a mim, oferendo os lábios, mas eu recuei. Ela empalideceu.</p><p>- Nunca mais, eu juro, Virgínia, tu ouvirás as palavras que ontem te disse, nunca mais também me verás te rejeitar por causa das calúnias de alguns miseráveis. Mas esse beijo, agora, não o quero, e não me perguntes a razão!</p><p>Virgínia pareceu compreender melhor do que eu o que me afligia.</p><p>- Aquele homem não tocou no meu corpo, porque até a mão que roçou na sua estava calçada com esta luva. </p><p>- Não me enganas, Virgínia?</p><p>- Que juramento quer que lhe dê? Dispensei aquele homem na metade do caminho, depois estive na rua até quase o amanhecer, olhando a casa onde supunha que o senhor apertava nos braços outra mulher! Não sabes o quanto senti dor essa noite!</p><p>Neste momento fui eu que procurei então o lábio que ela há pouco me oferecera. Mas fora ela quem recusou-me.</p><p>- Espere!...</p><p>Virgínia saiu da sala, deixando-me com meus pensamentos, analisando a confissão que ela fizera e a que eu mesmo fizera a ela. Eu só poderia concluir que eu tinha sentimentos por ela, assim como ela tinha por mim.</p><p>Demorou algum tempo e quando ela apareceu, veio do banho fresca e viçosa, trajando um vestido simples, todo em branco. Ela me dizia no seu traje, o que nunca se animaria a me dizer em palavras: que estava tão pura como eu a tinha deixado, do contato de outro homem. Nesse momento, ela permitiu que eu a beijasse como queria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIV</p><p>Passadas algumas horas de nossa reconciliação eu me ergui, disposto a sair um momento para ir pagar as dívidas que Virgínia fizera na véspera.</p><p>- Já estão pagas! - respondeu sorrindo e mostrando os recibos.</p><p>- Por quem? - perguntei com severidade.</p><p>- Por mim! Quem mais tinha o direito de pagá-las?</p><p>- Mas ontem o McLaggen te acompanhava...</p><p>- O senhor queria que eu tivesse amantes! - disse Virgínia entristecendo - Mandei chamar esse homem. </p><p>- E a tua pulseira? Ficarás sem ela?</p><p>- Shiii! - fez Virgínia levando o dedo à boca e baixando a voz - Não fale mais nisso! Deixa a ir, era bonita, mas como eu disse antes, não a merecia, ficou apenas a sua lembrança!</p><p>Tirou então o pingente de pedra que eu lhe tinha dado.</p><p>- Então, esse você usa?</p><p>- É o mais lindo presente que já ganhei. Vale mais do que os brilhantes que perdi.</p><p> </p><p>Desde então realmente a sua predileção por aquela joia tornou se evidente. Nunca a vira retirar o pingente de pedra de seu colar, e ela não se incomodava em escondê-lo de forma alguma.</p><p>Passados alguns dias, eu chegava uma tarde na casa de Virgínia quando a vi assustar se e esconder sob as amplas dobras do vestido um objeto que me pareceu um livro.</p><p>- Estava lendo?</p><p>- Não, estava esperando o.</p><p>- Quero ver que livro era.</p><p>Meio à força e meio rindo consegui tomar o livro depois de uma fraca resistência. Era um livro muito conhecido, A Dama das Camélias. Ergui os olhos para Virgínia interrogando a expressão de seu rosto, ela parecia enfadada.  Virgínia teria, como Margarida, a aspiração vaga para o amor? Sonharia com as afeições puras do coração?</p><p>  Esse livro é uma mentira! – disse ela, como se soubesse o que eu me questionava.</p><p>- Uma poética exageração, mas uma mentira, não! Julgas impossível que uma mulher como Margarida ame?</p><p>- Talvez, porém nunca desta maneira!</p><p>- De que maneira?</p><p>- Dando lhe o mesmo corpo que tantos outros tiveram. Que diferença haveria então entre o amor e o vício? </p><p>  O amor purifica e dá sempre um novo encanto ao prazer. </p><p>- O amor é inexaurível e remoça, mas não ressuscita o que já morreu.</p><p>- Pelo que vejo, Virgínia, nunca amarás em tua vida!</p><p>- Eu? Que ideia! Para que amar? O que há de real e de melhor na vida é o prazer, e esse dispensa o coração. O prazer que se dá e recebe é calmo e doce, sem inquietação e sem receios. Não conhece o ciúme que desenterra o passado. Quando eu lhe ofereço um beijo meu, que importa ao senhor que mil outros tenham tocado o lábio que o concede? A água lavou a boca e deixou-a limpa, assim como o corpo. O amor! O amor para uma mulher como eu seria a mais terrível punição que Deus poderia infligir! </p><p>- Está bem: deixemos em paz A Dama das Camélias. Nem tu és Margarida, nem eu sou Armando.</p><p>- Oh! juro lhe que não! E realmente este livro não presta. Nem quero acabá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo-a deixar de lado o livro, falei sobre o que me trazia ali. Nada tinha podido separar Virgínia de mim, mas eu precisava começar a me dedicar às aspirações do futuro: a vida de estudo e trabalho.</p><p> </p><p>Depois disso, eu já não ia todos os dias à casa de Virgínia, dedicado à minha vida acadêmica e profissional, contudo sentia que a minha presença ainda lhe era agradável, e que ela a desejava, senão ardentemente, com uma doce emoção.</p><p>Involuntariamente, passado algum tempo, víamos afrouxarem os laços que nos uniam. Virgínia, sempre meiga e terna para mim, não podia já esconder a frieza com que recebia. Eu assistia em silêncio a essa transformação, sem sentir a ausência dela como sentiria antigamente.</p><p>O que fazia Virgínia durante o tempo que não passava em sua casa? Ignorava completamente, e nem buscava saber. Virgínia não tinha compromissos para comigo, então devia usar de sua liberdade. Se eu lhe havia guardado uma fidelidade espontânea, não tinha por isso direito de exigir retribuição, sobretudo depois que minhas visitas se tornavam mais curtas e menos frequentes. Se ela tinha amantes, eu desconhecia, e, surpreendentemente, eu não me importava. </p><p> </p><p>Certo dia eu fui ao Teatro, onde nos devíamos encontrar. Lá estava a família do Sr. Delacour a quem fui cumprimentar. A mãe, absorvida em uma conversa, depois de acolher me com a sua costumeira amabilidade, deixou me com a filha mais velha, que estava desesperada por achar um cúmplice para a inocente crítica feminina. Não tendo nada que me ocupasse, entretive me mais tempo do que era natural com essa conversa, que não deixava de ser agradável para quem aprecia, como eu, uma bela mulher. </p><p>Saindo, vi sentada na porta do seu camarote uma das poucas cortesãs de Paris, recentemente chegada a Londres. Admirava e conhecia essa mulher de a ter encontrado algumas vezes, mas as nossas relações não passavam de uma polidez mútua. Vendo a, tive como um pressentimento de que essa mulher era a única que poderia apagar a lembrança de Virgínia. Levado por semelhante ideia, e também por desejo de causar certos ciúmes em Virginia, aproximei me e conversamos alguns instantes.</p><p>Fui depois ver Virgínia. Ela estava pensativa e distraía se continuamente. </p><p>- Ainda há pouco te vi de um camarote!</p><p>- Onde está uma família?</p><p>- Não, de outro mais próximo ao palco - disse sorrindo.</p><p>- É uma bonita mulher, não achas? - repliquei fingindo indiferença, ansiando que Virginia demonstrasse ciúmes.</p><p>- Não conheço em Londres uma mais bonita ou mais graciosa. Merece todas as atenções de que a cercam.</p><p>- Estive conversando com ela e achei a muito agradável. Se não tivesse receio de desgostar te, iria vê-la.</p><p>Virgínia calou se e levou o binóculo aos olhos. </p><p>- Sabes o provérbio, Virgínia. Quem cala consente.</p><p>- Como? Não ouvi! - disse me voltando se para mim.</p><p>- É indiferente para ti que eu veja aquela francesa! O teu silencio é claro!</p><p>- Tenho acaso o direito de me queixar? - disse com melancolia - O prazer que ela lhe promete, sinto que já não posso dá lo.</p><p>- Porque não queres, já não és a mesma!</p><p>- Não, não sou a mesma! Mudei tanto!</p><p>- Para mim unicamente!</p><p>Ela fitou me, mas não disse nem uma palavra. Virgínia ergueu de novo o binóculo mudando de assunto.</p><p>- Aquela família com quem esteve... A filha é muito bonita!</p><p>- Sim, uma bela jovem. – Eu respondi exasperado.</p><p>A indiferença da cortesã irritou-me, mas decidi que não deixaria transparecer nada. Virgínia não se importava mais comigo, como demonstrou na ocasião com a Nina. Pensei em testá-la, marcando um encontro com a cortesã parisiense, mas cheguei à conclusão de que não me interessava a tal mulher francesa, eu só desejava Virgínia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XV</p><p>Dias depois eu fui ver Virgínia, conversamos tranquilamente como dois bons amigos. Ela trazia nessa manhã um traje de aspecto severo: vestido escuro, de mangas compridas, com pouca roda, simples colarinho. Os cabelos negligentemente enrolados, sem ornato algum. Estranhei, mas não comentei.</p><p>Ela me contou vagamente, sem indicação de datas nem de localidades, as lembranças de sua infância passada no campo entre as árvores e próximo a um lago. Ela falava com imensa saudade e melancolia daquela época.</p><p>E pela primeira vez desde o momento em que a conhecera, Virgínia se mostrou curiosa a respeito do meu passado, de minha família, e de minhas ambições de futuro. Até então só conhecia de mim o meu nome e a minha pessoa, nunca demonstrou querer saber mais. </p><p>Eu já tinha refletido várias vezes sobre esse desinteresse que aparentava Virgínia. Parecia que ela só se interessava pelo homem exterior, aquele moço que encontrara num dia ao acaso, e que lhe agradara pela figura, pelos modos, ou sei lá pelo quê. Mas naquele dia em especial, ela estava genuinamente interessada em mim e isso me agradou.</p><p>Eu aproveitei sua curiosidade, sentindo-me um pouco lisonjeado, e satisfazendo o seu desejo, falei lhe pela primeira vez do meu verdadeiro eu. O que incluía as minhas esperanças, as minhas afeições, os meus sonhos, a minha família e a minha riqueza. Ela ouvia tudo com evidente interesse.</p><p>As confidências mútuas despertaram em mim um sentimento de união, de apego, uma ligação mais íntima. Apesar do traje pouco insinuante que ela levava, eu ainda estava atento as suas formas, com o desejo aceso, uma vontade incontrolável de estar intimamente com ela mais uma vez.</p><p>Tomei as mãos de Virgínia sorrindo, e meus olhos foram à porta vendada de sua alcova, revelando os meus desejos. Mas para minha surpresa, ela ergueu se rapidamente, e disse me com um modo ríspido:</p><p>- Vou sair!</p><p>Era a primeira recusa que eu sofria e não estava preparado para tal. Nunca, até ali, o meu desejo encontrara uma resistência, nunca uma desculpa, um pretexto, nada o contrariara. Em qualquer ocasião, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, se meu lábio procurava o seu, achava o. Aquilo era um fato novo.</p><p>- A que horas voltas?</p><p>- Não sei, é provável que me demore.</p><p>- Até à noite, então.</p><p>À noite, quando voltei, queixava se de uma indisposição. Quando a abracei senti um corpo gelado que me assustou, sobretudo quando levou as mãos à cabeça e soltou um gemido doloroso.</p><p>Estava realmente doente, respeitei a. As nove horas, apesar de minha insistência para ficar velando a na sua enfermidade, obrigou me a sair, e disse me adeus sem acrescentar, como tinha de costume um “até amanhã”. Era também a primeira vez que a minha presença parecia contrariá-la. </p><p>De manhã, não resisti e fui vê-la, e soube que o seu incômodo se agravara durante a noite. Achei instalada em sua casa, como enfermeira, uma tal Sra. Pomfrey, de quem antipatizei imediatamente. Essa insuportável criatura não deixava um momento a borda do leito, e quando alguma vez eu tomava as mãos de Virgínia, ou reclinava me para ela, quando meus lábios iam roçar seu rosto, a Sra. Pomfrey tinha sempre um remédio a dar, um travesseiro a endireitar, uma recomendação a fazer. Assim passaram uns dias.</p><p>Quase uma semana depois a velha acompanhou me até a sala e deu me a entender que o médico proibira terminantemente o menor excesso, que podia ser fatal a Virginia.</p><p>- Mas qual é a moléstia de Virgínia?</p><p>- Não me recordo. Esses nomes de medicina são tão esquisitos! Num mês pode ficar inteiramente boa. Somente nada de excesso! Pode custar lhe a vida.</p><p>- Qual é o médico que trata dela? – Perguntei curioso e assombrado.</p><p>- Um tal... Não me lembro agora. Mas é bom doutor.</p><p>- A que horas costuma vir?</p><p>- Não tem hora certa. Quando o senhor chegou, tinha saído.</p><p>- Onde mora?</p><p>- Nem sei! Ele disse, mas já me esqueci!</p><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte já encontrei Virgínia na sala, ainda abatida, mas sem sofrimento algum. E decorrida mais uma semana Virgínia tinha se restabelecido completamente. Entretanto, não mais ficamos a sós. A Sra. Pomfrey ficou na casa como dama de companhia, encontrando-se sempre numa cadeira de balanço, a dois passos de Virgínia, lendo alguma coisa. Se alguma vez Virgínia se levantava, a Sr.ª Pomfrey a seguia para lhe perguntar se queria um refresco, um banho, o jantar, a roupa para sair, ou qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Um dia não me contive.</p><p>- Já estás boa, Virgínia, não precisas mais de enfermeira. Que faz ainda aqui esta mulher?</p><p>- Faz me companhia. Vivo tão só!</p><p>- Outrora a minha companhia te bastava.</p><p>Não me respondeu.</p><p>- Manda a embora! – eu ordenei.</p><p>- Não é possível, preciso dela, mesmo para o arranjo da casa.</p><p>- Bem, como eu não a posso suportar, não voltarei enquanto ela estiver aqui.</p><p>A Sr.ª Pomfrey tinha ouvido, o que me era completamente indiferente. Virgínia abaixara a cabeça e ficara pensativa. Eu não insisti, mas decidi retirar me. Enquanto me apertava a mão, disse:</p><p>- Não a encontrará mais!</p><p>De fato, no outro dia não encontrei a Sra. Pomfrey. Virgínia estava só, mas todos os obstáculos e contrariedades que sofri nessas últimas semanas, me tinham irritado. Creio que fui até grosseiro com ela, mas a resistência dela era firme e friamente calculada. </p><p>- É a recomendação do médico? Tens medo de adoecer? – Perguntei-lhe impaciente.</p><p>- Se fosse isso! Eu morreria feliz em seus braços. Mas não, não é esse o motivo. Não houve tal recomendação, nem aqui veio médico. Repugna me enganá-lo, mas tudo foi uma mentira daquela mulher.</p><p>- Não estiveste doente? - perguntei admirado.</p><p>- Tive uma indisposição. Naquele dia em que saí, andei muito e apanhei bastante sol, quando voltei, tinha dores de cabeça horríveis. O senhor chegou e naquele momento cuidei que ia ter uma vertigem. Mas passou.</p><p>- E a que veio a história daquela velha?</p><p>Virgínia perturbou se e a custo balbuciou uma explicação:</p><p>- Chamei esta mulher para junto de mim porque tinha medo de estar só com o senhor.</p><p>- Ah!</p><p>- Ela inventou a mentira, de que eu não gostei, mas não tive animo de desenganá-lo!</p><p>- E por que receias estar só comigo, Virgínia?</p><p>Ela hesitou:</p><p>- Porque não posso fazer lhe a vontade... Sofro horrivelmente!</p><p>- Não podes me dar prazer? Isto quer dizer que eu te incomodo vindo aqui.</p><p>- Ao contrário! É a única alegria que tenho neste mundo. Dê me esse consolo! Venha conversar comigo! Todos os dias! Mas meu corpo, não pode mais servir-se dele.</p><p>Aquilo deixou-me mais do que irritado. Minha presença parecia incomodá-la, assim como meu desejo, mas ali estava ela, implorando pela minha constante presença. Cheio de despeito respondi-lhe:</p><p>- Tenho agora muito que fazer, estou tratando de estabelecer me. A tua conversa é bastante agradável, mas falta me o tempo.</p><p>- E nos domingos?</p><p>- Ora Virgínia, sejamos francos. Melhor é confessares que eu te importuno. </p><p>- Se lhe incomoda vir aqui, eu irei vê lo.</p><p>- Para conversar?</p><p>Ela confirmou, abatida, com a cabeça.</p><p>- Para isso não se incomode. Faz até favor não ir; porque vendo a não me saberei dominar, e posso causar-lhe algum horrível sofrimento.</p><p>- É justo! Servi apenas para matar um desejo! E hoje nem para isso sirvo!</p><p>Eu não respondi. Não entendia que espécie de jogo era aquele que Virginia queria jogar, mas não estava mais disposto a participar daquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Depois desse dia ainda voltei uma vez à casa de Virgínia. Suspeitava que tinha um amante. Queria confirmar o fato.</p><p>Virgínia teve um sobressalto quando entrei e aquilo me deixou desconfiado.</p><p>- Estavas esperando alguma pessoa?</p><p>- Já ninguém me visita.</p><p>- Por que razão?</p><p>- Os meus antigos amantes se enfastiaram de mim! - disse com voz amarga.</p><p>- Virão novos! </p><p>Virgínia ergueu os olhos surpresos.</p><p>- Decididamente, Virgínia, não queres mais saber de mim?</p><p>- Eu!... Se é preciso, suplico lhe de joelhos que me venha ver!</p><p>Abanei a cabeça negando.</p><p>- Se tens um amante e desejas guardar lhe fidelidade, é diferente, podemos ficar amigos e ver nos ainda de vez em quando. Mas para satisfazer um capricho, não estou disposto.</p><p>- Então se eu tivesse um amante, faria o que eu lhe peço? Viria ver me?</p><p>- Nesse caso haveria um motivo justo, que eu respeitaria.</p><p>- Pois bem, eu tenho!</p><p>- Um amante?</p><p>- Sim!</p><p>- Quem é ele?</p><p>- Não sei. Ainda não tenho, mas terei amanhã, hoje, se quiser.</p><p>- Agora mesmo! Serei eu!</p><p>- Oh! não!</p><p>- Bem vês que tua recusa não passa de um capricho. Já me tinham falado dessa tua excentricidade. Gostas de fechar a porta aos teus amantes quando eles menos esperam, talvez para puni-los do prazer que lhes deste! É uma vingança!</p><p>- Não é assim.</p><p>- Ah não? Qualquer um pode ser teu amante, menos eu?</p><p> </p><p>Virginia nada disse, baixando a vista para não me encarar. Eu saí com desejos de nunca mais voltar. Julgava que ela era caprichosa demais e que somente agora eu conhecia sua verdadeira face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVI</p><p>Havia mais de quinze dias que já não ia à casa de Virgínia. Eu a tinha encontrado três ou quatro vezes na rua, mas não falei com ela, fingi não vê la.</p><p>A princípio custou não ceder àquele doce hábito, mas convencido como estava de que essa mulher zombava de mim, revesti me de coragem e quebrei de uma vez com essas relações. O tempo é remédio soberano e pouco a pouco fui me resignando à separação.</p><p>Tinha aproveitado a minha liberdade para me preparar à vida séria. Mudei do hotel, e aluguei um sobrado em Mayfair. As compras de arranjos domésticos tinham sido uma poderosa diversão que muito fortaleceu me na resolução que havia tomado. Escrevi para minha família contando as novidades, profissionais apenas. Jantei ou almocei algumas vezes com Blaise, e com outros conhecidos da minha terra. Além disso, fiz novos amigos decorrente dos estudos e trabalho.</p><p>Contudo, a lembrança de Virgínia não se apagava: eu vivia ainda das recordações da felicidade que ela me dera, e quando saía, afagava sempre a esperança de encontrá-la. Se isto sucedia, apesar de minha aparente indiferença, sentia uma emoção que achava ridícula e não podia dominar. </p><p>Nos encontros com Blaise e o Snape a conversa era sempre agradável, porque dava ocasião de saber notícias dela. Uma vez me disseram que Virgínia saía frequentemente, e passava todos os dias por uma certa rua que eu frequentava. A ideia de que ela o fazia para ter ocasiões de me ver consolou me.</p><p>Uma manhã lia os jornais sobre a mesa do almoço, esperando que me servissem, quando um garoto de recados entrou pela minha sala com o ar espantado, como quem corria a anunciar me que tínhamos fogo em casa.</p><p>- Está aí uma moça!</p><p>- Uma moça!? - repeti com um batimento de coração.</p><p>- O rosto dela está coberto com véu, mas eu vi, é uma moça! E é muito bonita!</p><p>Quem podia ser senão Virgínia? </p><p>Não me enganei. Avistando me ela levantou o véu, e disse com um triste sorriso:</p><p>- Resisti enquanto pude, não tenho mais forças. Estou pronta para tudo.</p><p>- Para tudo? - perguntei.</p><p>- O que for preciso para vê-lo!</p><p>- Com este ar que dizes isto parece um sacrifício. Se é assim, renuncio.</p><p>- E continuará a fugir? Passará por mim sem olhar me? Não, não é um sacrifício. O senhor quer e o meu maior prazer é fazer lhe todas as vontades.</p><p>Encarei-a ainda surpreso por aquela repentina mudança nos acontecimentos. </p><p>- Vamos almoçar, passarás hoje o dia comigo.</p><p>- Só com uma condição.</p><p>- Qual será essa condição que eu não aceite para ter o prazer de possuir te um dia inteiro?</p><p>- É que não há de ser hoje! - disse ela enrubescendo.</p><p>- Começas de novo com os teus caprichos.</p><p>- Não compreendes! - replicou contrariada.</p><p>- Deixa te disto, Virgínia.</p><p>- Adeus!</p><p>- Está bem, aceito a condição.</p><p>- Dá me sua palavra?</p><p>- Faço te um juramento se quiseres.</p><p>- Não é preciso: estou satisfeita, e em paga do sacrifício, quero ser generosa.</p><p>Deu me um beijo, um só, breve, mas doce.</p><p>- Então o beijo é permitido? - disse eu sorrindo satisfeito.</p><p>- Da minha parte unicamente, da sua, não senhor.</p><p>- Por que essa diferença? Deve haver completa igualdade.</p><p>- Mas há! Eu fico com o direito de dar, o senhor com o de recusar.</p><p>- Tu bem sabes que me faltaria a coragem!</p><p>- Já não é culpa minha!</p><p>- E de quem é? De quem te fez tão bonita?</p><p>- Já fui! Hoje estou mudada. - disse ela sorrindo com melancolia.</p><p>Realmente Virgínia estava mudada. Parecia mesmo desfeita e abatida. </p><p>Eu a vi partir e em seguida eu mesmo saí. Fui enviar nova correspondência e umas encomendas à minha família, como já tinha previsto. Quando voltei, a minha casa de homem solteiro tinha sofrido uma alteração completa. Os vidros que tinham adquirido uma crosta espessa de poeira brilhavam na sua límpida transparência. Os móveis tinham mudado de lugar. Do recosto do sofá e das cadeiras pendiam lindas cobertas a crochê. Nos vasos se expandiam ramos de flores que embalsamavam a sala.</p><p>No meu gabinete de estudo, a desordem desaparecera ao toque mágico do condão de uma fada. Igual revolução se deu no meu quarto de vestir. Sobre o toucador uma profusão de perfumarias e pequenos objetos. Na cômoda a roupa estava arranjada como no tempo em que minha mãe se incumbia desse trabalho.</p><p>Eu tinha corrido toda a casa, notando essa transformação repentina, sem descobrir a autora. Já estava inquieto quando, pela janela da sala de jantar, eu a vi na cozinha: Uma moça vestida de ricas sedas, com as mangas enroladas e a saia arregaçada e atada em nó sobre o meio das pernas com uma toalha passada pelo pescoço imitando um avental, vermelha pelo calor e reflexo do fogo, batendo gemas de ovos para fazer não sei que doce. </p><p>Fui tirá-la de lá e a trouxe confusa e envergonhada.</p><p>- Quando pedi à senhora que passasse o dia comigo, não foi para me servir nem de cozinheira, nem de criada.</p><p>- De que posso eu servir lhe?</p><p>- O mais grave, porém, não é isso. É que a senhora encheu a minha casa de objetos que não me pertencem, porque não os comprei.</p><p>Ela tirou um papel do seio.</p><p>- Oh! Mas são seus! Tudo foi comprado com o dinheiro que tirei da sua gaveta. Aqui tem a conta. Se fiz mal em gastar, ralhe comigo, mas pense que eu pedi essa quantia, e que o senhor decerto não me recusaria.</p><p>Virgínia deu me a conta que eu rasguei sem ler fazendo a sentar nos meus joelhos, e cobrindo-a de beijos.</p><p>- Olhe lá! Já faltou ao prometido! Mas desta vez passa porque me perdoou. Se não se apressasse, eu mesma os daria.</p><p>Beijei-a um pouco mais, sentindo despertar em mim o desejo de levá-la ao leito e fazê-la minha como outrora. Virgínia, sentindo minha intenção, afastou-se.</p><p>- Não tenho forças para cumprir o que me pedes Virgínia!</p><p>- Quer-me assim mesmo, eu parecendo morta?</p><p>Virgínia deu um passo para mim. Era realmente um corpo morto e uma feição cadavérica que ela me oferecia. Repeli com vago terror. Então, serenou, e conseguiu sorrir:</p><p>- Amanhã!</p><p>Pouco depois chegou um garoto que tinha ido à sua casa buscar um vestido e Virginia se encaminhou ao banheiro. Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu com um traje fresco. Eu estava sentado no sofá da sala. </p><p>Virgínia, depois que cansou de traquinar, fazendo me cócegas, cobrindo me o rosto com as franjas e oferecendo me beijos que se evaporavam no ar, foi à estante escolher um livro e sentou se para ouvir me ler.</p><p>O livro que ela trouxe era um conto que não me recordo o nome agora. Falava sobre a infância de um casal de jovens amantes.</p><p>De repente a voz desatou num suspiro:</p><p>- Ah! Meu tempo de menina!</p><p>Voltei me para ela vendo as lágrimas que caíam lhe como chuva. Quis atraí la e abraçá-la, mas ela fugiu, arrebatando me o livro das mãos.</p><p>Escolhi outro livro para distraí la, que ela ouviu com uma atenção religiosa. Chegando a uma passagem encantadora, narrei um trecho em que a jovem declarava ao homem amado que nunca seria sua amante, embora o amasse com todo o seu coração.</p><p>- Não podíamos viver assim? – Perguntou-me Virgínia.</p><p>- Ela tinha um motivo para resistir, Virgínia!</p><p>- E eu não tenho?</p><p>- Ela obedecia a um voto; e a virgindade lhe servia de defesa. – A jovem era uma noviça.</p><p>Virgínia respondeu me arrebatadamente:</p><p>- Um voto é coisa santa, eu bem o sei, mas o sentimento da mãe que não pode ter seu filho é horrível.</p><p>- Não te entendo!</p><p>Ela demorou um instante o seu olhar ardente sobre mim, e murmurou abaixando as longas pálpebras:</p><p>- Queria dizer que se eu fosse ela, poderia perder a minha alma para dar lhe a virgindade que não tenho!</p><p>Permaneci sem entender o que ela queria dizer, mas disposto a não deixar azedar o momento que vivíamos deixei isso de lado e mudamos de assunto. Depois, jantamos partilhando o mesmo prato e o mesmo copo, rindo e brincando. </p><p>Às oito horas da noite acompanhei Virgínia a casa. Poucos momentos depois de entrar ela foi ao quarto e voltou em traje de dormir, uma longa camisola de linho, sem uma renda, nem um bordado. Já tinha os cabelos soltos.</p><p>- Já vais dormir?</p><p>- Vou me deitar, estou fatigada, trabalhei hoje muito! - respondeu sorrindo e tomando me pela mão - Mas podemos conversar até dez horas. Durmo cedo agora. </p><p>O seu quarto de dormir já não era o mesmo, ela havia mudado para outro quarto. Uma cama de ferro, uma cabeceira, algumas cadeiras e um crucifixo de marfim, compunham esse aposento de extrema simplicidade e nudez.</p><p>A ideia que primeiro me ocorreu foi que Virgínia tivera necessidade de dinheiro e vendera os seus ricos objetos, isso me causou um aperto de coração.</p><p>- Por que esta mudança? – Perguntei desconfiado.</p><p>- Durmo aqui melhor. O outro quarto lá está como o senhor deixou.</p><p>- Nada lhe falta?</p><p>- Nada absolutamente. Admira se de que me prive da minha rica mobília, para usar de outra mais simples? Não posso vender coisa alguma sem que me suponham arruinada?</p><p>- A minha questão é da preferência que dás a esses móveis ordinários sobre os teus lindos móveis anteriores.</p><p>- Pois saiba que nesta cama que o senhor acha tão feia, e neste quarto que lhe parece tão triste, o sono é doce para mim e os sonhos alegres. Quando entro aqui, sacudo no limiar da porta, como os viajantes, a poeira do caminho, e Deus me recebe.</p><p>Dizendo estas palavras, Virgínia ajoelhou em face do crucifixo e recolheu se numa breve oração mental, depois estirou-se sobre a cama e espreguiçou se, com o voluptuoso bem estar que sente o corpo repousando depois da fadiga.</p><p>- Como é bom adormecer assim! - disse me ela pousando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando me as mãos entre as suas. – Fale, conte alguma história! Sou uma criança! Preciso que me acalentem. Diga me...</p><p>- O quê?</p><p>- Qual foi a primeira moça de quem o senhor gostou?</p><p>- Foi uma menina, não foi uma moça - respondi sorrindo.</p><p>- Ah! Que idade tinha?</p><p>- Doze anos, e eu acabava de completar dezesseis.</p><p>- Oh! Conte me como foi!</p><p>Contei. Era filha do mais íntimo amigo de meu pai. Como não tinha mãe, passara toda a infância em um colégio para moças que era administrado por freiras. Saíra aos 12 anos, e fora unicamente fazer uma visita ao pai antes de voltar ao colégio, desta vez um convento, onde segundo ela me disse, desejava passar toda a sua vida.</p><p>Virgínia cerrara as pálpebras para ouvir me, e embalada pelas minhas palavras pareceu ir adormecendo insensivelmente. Calei-me, admirando com respeitosa ternura o rosto puro e cândido, contando-lhe as sardas que o adornavam.</p><p>Meus lábios roçaram apenas a testa. Nesse momento Virgínia ergueu as pálpebras, e seu olhar vago, já nublado pelo sono, afagou me docemente.</p><p>- Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! - murmurou ela com a voz quase imperceptível.</p><p> </p><p>Voltei para minha casa e então percebi que Virgínia tinha me enganado: a soma que eu possuía estava lá, ela não tinha tirado dinheiro de mim. Senti-me aborrecido, pediria explicações depois, mas naquele instante vi uma correspondência no meu aguardo e isso me desviou a atenção.</p><p>Era um único envelope, mas continha uma carta de meu pai e uma de minha mãe. Meu pai exigia meu retorno a Paris para tratar de assuntos de meu futuro, de minha carreira. Pela carta de minha mãe percebi que ele pretendia dar um baile para a sociedade em minha homenagem, como uma apresentação. Decidi que esperaria alguns dias antes de regressar a terra natal, precisava organizar minhas coisas em Londres e falar com Virgínia antes de partir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVII</p><p>No dia seguinte fui em busca do que me prometera Virgínia. Ela não proferira uma palavra desde a minha chegada, apenas me conduzindo ao seu quarto, onde vezes antes fora nosso templo do prazer. Ocorre que o cômodo estava frio e triste, como um aposento por muito tempo privado de ar e luz.</p><p>Virgínia estava muda e submissa sob o meu olhar, e quando a toquei, teve uma comoção violenta, como um choque elétrico. Fugiu do quarto, mas voltou logo caminhando para mim, entregando se, parecendo uma múmia, fria nos meus braços. Em vez do seu hálito sempre perfumado, a boca exalava o bafo ardente de algo alcoólico.</p><p>- O que bebeste Virgínia? - perguntei lhe inquieto.</p><p>- Sofro do estômago, bebi algo necessário - respondeu com a voz trôpega.</p><p>Eu sabia que ela mentia, reconhecia o cheiro do álcool, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ela me deu um beijo de fogo, mas de repente repeliu me bruscamente escondendo o rosto nas mãos.</p><p>- Não posso! É mais forte do que eu!</p><p>Soluçava como uma criança, e em seguida riu como uma louca. Conheci então a verdade: Virgínia estava embriagada. Eu não entendia porque ela estava assim, porque sentia-se assim, porque agia assim comigo, mas vendo a repugnância de Virgínia, renunciei de uma vez ao meu desejo.</p><p>- Logo mais terei forças! - balbuciou ela - Era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo e não pensei que me faltasse o ânimo.</p><p>- Não, Virgínia; nunca mais!</p><p>O seu rosto ergueu se até mim com evidente desespero em sua expressão.</p><p>- Então vais me abandonar de novo? </p><p>- Supunha que isso não passava de uma excentricidade, mas hei de me lembrar sempre que te vi quase morta nos meus braços! O meu desejo foi subjugado, a tua beleza já não tem influência sobre os meus sentidos. Posso te ver agora sem desejá-la como uma mulher.</p><p>Virgínia me escutava.</p><p>- Agora deves ter confiança em mim, Virgínia; explica me a razão disso.</p><p>- Eu mesma não sei! - respondeu com ingênua simplicidade. – Sentia como se a morte me invadisse o corpo. Se eu tivesse ainda minha mãe diante de meus olhos, amaldiçoando me no seu último soluço, ou se por algum crime me açoitassem nua pelas ruas, creio que não sentiria o que sinto nesses momentos.</p><p>- Entretanto, houve um tempo em que, se não me engano, tu eras feliz como eu do prazer que me davas.</p><p>- É verdade! Esse tempo foi uma eternidade de delícias para mim; desejava até! Desejava que fosse possível morrermos assim um no outro. Mas tudo passou.</p><p>- Por quê?</p><p>- Não sei!</p><p>- Isso é apenas comigo ou...</p><p>- Não fui de outro desde que fui sua. Nenhum homem teve meu corpo desde o primeiro dia em que o senhor o teve...</p><p>- Oh Virgínia! – Eu me sentia emocionado com a fidelidade dela, porque essa também era a minha condição.</p><p>- Mas agora, quando me lembro...</p><p>Tornou se lívida.</p><p>- Quando me lembro que um filho pode gerar das minhas entranhas, tenho horror de mim mesma!</p><p>- Não diga isso, Virgínia! Que mulher não deseja gozar da maternidade?</p><p>- Eu não poderia! Se eu concebesse, eu o mataria depois de o ter concebido, de tão impura que sou para ato tão elevado que é o da maternidade.</p><p>         Fiquei em silêncio, apenas ouvindo-a. Compreendia o medo de Virgínia, mas nunca pensei que isso fosse uma possibilidade. As cortesãs têm seus meios de evitar que algo assim aconteça.</p><p>- Mas que importa? - continuou Virgínia – Agora eu sinto mais felicidade quando o vejo, quando lhe falo. Se eu pudesse viver toda a minha vida assim, sentada nos seus joelhos, olhando o, não pediria a Deus nada mais!</p><p> </p><p>Entramos, desde este dia, em uma nova fase de nossa mútua existência. Quem poderia julgar possível uma amizade fraternal e pura entre duas criaturas que meses antes trocavam as mais ardentes expansões da sensualidade? Se me tivessem tido que isso poderia acontecer eu teria rido.</p><p>Virgínia não saía mais durante o dia, e à noite pedia me que a levasse a algum lugar distante da cidade. O seu traje habitual nestes passeios era vestido escuro e simples, de seda preta. Mas essa mulher tinha a beleza luxuosa que se orna a si mesma, nunca ela me parecera mais linda do que sob essa simplicidade severa.</p><p>Muitas vezes eu achava Virgínia cosendo e cantando à meia voz. Outras vezes passava horas inteiras esboçando um desenho, tirando uma música ao piano, escrevendo uma lição de francês, língua que me era mãe e que ela traduzia sofrivelmente, ou bordando algum presente que me destinava.</p><p>Um dia Virgínia chegou se a mim com certo ar de mistério:</p><p>- Quer fazer amanhã um passeio comigo?</p><p>- Aonde?</p><p>- Devon.</p><p>- Se isto te causa prazer!</p><p>Eu não questionei os motivos dela, e até julguei interessante conhecer um lugar novo na Inglaterra. </p><p>Partimos de madrugada e chegamos no dia seguinte. Dirigindo-nos à parte mais distante de Devon, onde havia pequenas e humildes residências, e passamos por essa área, indo a parte mais afastada. Chegamos a uma casa de madeira de dois pavimentos, em um campo aberto, com um lago próximo.</p><p>Quando Virgínia viu o lugar, ela sorriu genuinamente. Os cabelos soltos pareciam chamas de uma fogueira recém acessa, tal era o contraste das madeixas ruivas com a luz do dia ensolarado. Em um instante chegou à casa diante de nós, de onde surgiu uma velha senhora que nos esperava. Virgínia abraçou a mulher, sorrindo feliz.</p><p>Algum tempo depois almoçamos, e depois ela tomou me pelo braço.</p><p>- Foi nesta casa que eu nasci - disse me ela - Não era tão velho como hoje está.</p><p>Mostrou me o lugar onde seu pai costumava trabalhar, onde sua mãe costurava, onde seus irmãos dormiam. Lembrava se de todos os cantos, de cada móvel, da idade de cada fruteira, dos menores incidentes passados nesta área de terra, dos banhos no lago.</p><p>- Faz sete anos que deixei este lugar, mas parece me que foi ontem. Recorda se do nosso encontro perto da igreja? De lá olhei para a direção deste lugar, mesmo estando tão distante. O senhor estava perto de mim. Mal pensava que três meses depois aqui viríamos juntos!</p><p>- E o que é feito de tua família? Como a perdeste? Nunca me quiseste dizer nada a este respeito.</p><p>- Toda a minha vida lhe pertence, o passado como o futuro. Mas aqui não teria ânimo de contar-lhe, aqui vive a minha infância feliz. Não quero que estes lugares, que me viram tão alegre, me vejam sofrer, tendo o junto de mim. Não falemos nisso agora.</p><p> </p><p>Jantamos naquela noite em sua antiga cozinha. Virginia fizera questão de cozinhar para nós algum tipo de salada com frango. O jantar foi alegre, assim como o tempo que passamos depois, sentados no gasto sofá da sala de estar. Virginia me contou um pouco mais sobre as suas recordações de infância e eu aprendi que ela tinha seis irmãos, sendo ela a única filha e a mais nova. Ela provinha de uma família humilde, mas muito feliz, diferente da minha onde eu era filho único e provinha de uma rica e antiga família francesa. As diferenças entre nós nunca me pareceram tão evidentes.</p><p>No dia seguinte, depois do café da manhã, sentamo-nos sobre a relva coberta de flores e à borda do lago, cujas águas espelhavam a doce serenidade do céu azul. Virgínia tirou do bolso o seu crochê e continuou uma gravata que estava fazendo para mim. Enquanto ela trabalhava, eu arrancava as flores silvestres para enfeitar lhe os cabelos. Esses contatos inocentes eram os únicos que tínhamos.</p><p>Nosso tempo juntos era calmo e bucólico, mas feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVIII</p><p> </p><p>No dia anterior ao nosso retorno a Devon, estávamos mais uma vez a beira do lago passando algum tempo. Em dado momento eu passei a lançar algumas pedras no lago. Ia atirar uma nova pedra, quando Virgínia disse me:</p><p>- Não faça isso! Vendo esta água tão clara toldar se de repente, pareceu me que via minha alma.</p><p>Depois de uma pausa continuou:</p><p>- Naquele dia, não soube explicar lhe. É isto! Veja! A lama deste tanque é meu corpo: enquanto a deixam no fundo e em repouso, a água está pura e límpida!</p><p>Naquelas palavras eu pude perceber como Virginia se sentia sobre si mesma, e concluí que ela se tinha em pouca estima. Desde então, fiz questão de elogiá-la sempre que possível e demonstrar o quanto eu a admirava. Ser cortesã não a tornava menos humana ou inferior. Da parte dela, ela aceitava minha generosidade, sempre com humildade e um olhar de indulgência.</p><p> </p><p>Tínhamos retornado de Devon e eu deixara Virgínia em sua casa, desculpando me de não ir vê la no dia seguinte, por causa de algumas obrigações que foram negligenciadas pela viagem que fizemos juntos.</p><p>Talvez não se lembre de um Harry Potter, cujo nome, eu disse uma vez. Fora meu companheiro de viagem quando vim para Londres. Passamos os dois primeiros dias juntos, mas separamo-nos depois. Harry partira em busca de seu padrinho e um emprego, mas eu não sabia para onde e, depois disso, nunca mais o vi.</p><p>Era um homem de 25 anos, como eu, mas com olhos verdes e cabelos negros, pele alva e espírito vivo. </p><p>Reencontrei-o na casa de Virgínia, quando regressamos, e a princípio não o reconheci.</p><p>- Quem é este senhor? - perguntei a Virgínia.</p><p>Ela perturbou se.</p><p>- É um senhor que conheci recentemente, é médico, e é quem tem me ajudado a melhorar.</p><p>- Draco Malfoy! – disse-me o homem.</p><p>- Harry Potter? – perguntei como que para acreditar.</p><p>	Naquele instante a paz voltou ao meu coração, reconheci meu companheiro de viagem e conhecendo-lhe o pouco que a convivência nos permitiu, sabia ser ele um homem digno e honesto. </p><p>Daquele dia em diante, encontrava o sempre em casa de Virgínia e costumávamos ter breves conversas, visto que ele estava sempre de saída quando eu chegava. Quase sempre o encontrava na escada interior, descendo quando eu subia. Nunca tínhamos de fato tempo para falar da saúde de Virgínia e quando eu perguntava a ela, dizia sempre que estava melhorando, que alguma coisa dos nervos.</p><p>Eu não ia todos os dias ver a Virginia. Estava dedicado a ir visitar meus pais e antes disso precisava deixar meu trabalho e meus estudos em dia, para que eu pudesse ir com tranquilidade e livre de preocupações.</p><p>Numa tarde eu estava voltando de uma das minhas atividades de organização para minha partida rumo à França, conforme pedido dos meus pais, quando passando próximo a casa de Virginia, decidi ir vê-la. Não pude resistir ao desejo de apertar lhe a mão e saber como havia passado a noite. Cheguei à sala sem encontrar viva alma e decidi ir em busca dela, dirigindo me pelo corredor particular, abafando os passos, para surpreendê-la.</p><p>O surpreendido foi eu, ouvindo vozes no seu antigo quarto, onde já ninguém entrava há tempos, segundo Virginia garantiu-me outrora. Enfiei o olhar pela fresta da porta e o que vi me fez empalidecer. A pessoa que estava com Virgínia era o Harry; ele sorria com um ar de estúpida satisfação e abria lentamente uma nojenta carteira de couro.</p><p>Avaliei o aposento com um olhar rápido: o leito estava desfeito e os móveis em desordem. O Sr. Harry tirara da carteira um maço de dinheiro, que Virgínia escondera no seio com um expressivo gesto de contentamento. Não havia dúvida possível. Uma parede que desabasse não me atordoaria como aquela cena a que eu acabava de assistir. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, atirado contra a porta, sem sentidos nem espírito, somente com a consciência de uma imensa dor. Sai por onde tinha entrado e dirigi-me para o jardim, onde havia um banco. Sentei-me atordoado.<br/>Quando voltei a mim, o Harry tinha partido e Virgínia costurava na sala, cantando a meia voz. Hesitei se devia fugir para nunca mais ver semelhante monstro de mulher, ou se ficaria para lançar em seu rosto a sua infâmia.</p><p>Levantei-me do banco e caminhei para a rua. Conhecendo o meu passo, ela saiu até a varanda, jogando de si a costura, e precipitando se para mim.</p><p>- Infame!</p><p>A indignação e o desespero tomavam conta de mim. Virgínia tornou se lívida e vacilou. Lancei me pelas ruas desatinado. Às cinco horas da tarde ainda eu vagava sem destino.</p><p>O Blaise passava ao meu lado e vendo-me, parou:</p><p>- Que milagre é este: ressuscitaste!</p><p>- Não me fales nisso!</p><p>- Ah! Estás apenas em convalescença, mas desta vez incumbo me de curar te, para que não tenhas nova recaída.</p><p>- Asseguro te que não há mais perigo.</p><p>- Se não me engano, ainda não jantaste.</p><p>- Nem quero.</p><p>- Vem jantar comigo.</p><p> </p><p>Mais tarde enquanto jantávamos, Blaise interrogou me sobre o que se tinha passado, porém recusei constantemente satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Ele tinha ouvido alguns boatos sobre mim e Virginia, sobre nossas relações. Em algum ponto comentou que falavam que eu declarara posse exclusiva sobre ela, porque ela recusava todas as ofertas de um companheiro. Eu não comentei nada, tal era o estado de apatia em que eu me achava.</p><p>Quando cheguei a minha casa, senti-me desolado e desiludido. Nessa situação, decidi viajar imediatamente para Paris. Voltar a casa poderia ser o melhor remédio para mim agora, quem sabe eu esquecia de Virginia de uma vez por todas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIX</p><p> </p><p>Cheguei à mansão Malfoy e fui recebido pela minha mãe, que me cobriu de beijos, revelando o quanto sentira saudades. Meu pai foi ter comigo logo depois. Jantamos e conversamos sobre todos esses três meses que passamos separados. Eu contando-lhes acerca da vivência na corte Londrina, ocultando a existência da cortesã que me levara um pedaço da alma, e eles pondo-me a par da sociedade Parisiense, dos negócios de nossa família e dos planos de realizar um baile para introduzir-me como um profissional na sociedade.</p><p>Feliz como eu estava, na companhia da minha família, não me opus aos desejos de meus pais e, assim, alguns dias depois de meu retorno, meus pais deram o desejado baile. Nele pude rever velhos conhecidos e conhecer novas pessoas. Durante minha apresentação, meu pai lhes disse que eu havia me formado advogado recentemente, tendo ido a Londres para uma temporada de preparo antes de me instalar em Paris novamente. Meu pai orgulhosamente declarou que em breve eu teria um escritório no centro da cidade. <br/>Durante o baile, alguns amigos da família me cercaram para breves conversas acerca da necessidade de meus serviços em seus assuntos. Confesso que fiquei feliz com essa nova e inesperada situação. Eu sentia que a possibilidade de me estabelecer em Paris parecia ser viável e acertada, visto que além da possibilidade de trabalho e carreira, agora eu desejava manter certa distância de Londres.</p><p> </p><p>Poucos dias depois eu já estava habituado novamente a minha antiga vida. As cavalgadas pelas terras da família, as visitas aos parentes e conhecidos, os bailes parisienses, o teatro, as apresentações artísticas. </p><p>Certo dia, eu voltava de uma visita a empresa de meu pai, que era também minha, quando encontrei minha mãe tomando chá com uma bela e jovem moça. Era bonita, muito bonita. Tinha o frescor da juventude, a delicadeza nos gestos, a amabilidade na voz, a pureza nos olhos. Não pude deixar de encantar-me. Aproximando-me,  reconheci-a como meu primeiro amor, a jovem filha do amigo de meu pai, a bela Pansy Parkinson, que vivera a vida em colégios de freiras.</p><p>- Srta. Parkinson! – cumprimentei-a tomando-lhe a mão e depositando breve beijo.</p><p>- Sr. Malfoy! – tornou com um sorriso doce.</p><p>- Julguei que não recordaria da jovem Parkinson, meu filho.</p><p>- Nunca esqueci mamãe.</p><p>Pansy corou quando segurei sua mão e a beijei, e depois quando afirmei jamais tê-la esquecido. Pelo movimento agitado de seu busto, que se elevava e rebaixava apressadamente, julguei que ela estava emocionada com minha presença. Aquilo me encorajou a cortejá-la, não por despeito de uma paixão recém rompida, mas pelo sincero desejo de conhecer uma jovem com princípios e boa educação, todo o oposto da imagem que eu fazia de Virginia.</p><p>No passar dos dias eu a visitava constantemente e passeávamos por Paris, sempre acompanhados de sua dama de companhia. Conversando com Pansy descobri uma moca sagaz, inteligente, amorosa, caridosa, realista, sóbria, encantadora. Tanto que contei a ela sobre minha real estada em Londres, sobre minha vida na sociedade, sobre minhas relações com Virginia. Pansy ouviu-me, sem julgar ou repreender, nem a mim nem a Virginia, o que me surpreendeu, e fez com que me apaixonasse novamente por ela. </p><p>Além de todas as qualidades que ela tinha, era ainda a moça mais bela de Paris, com seus longos cabelos negros lustrosos e olhos castanhos-esverdeados. Pansy tinha o rosto delicado e de traços suaves, como de uma boneca de porcelana, o que combinava com sua pele, bem pálida, e os lábios rosados. O sorriso dela era o que mais me encantava, cristalino e sincero, demonstrando genuína felicidade mesmo diante de pequenas coisas. Lisonjeava-me saber que de tantos pretendentes, ela havia me escolhido.</p><p> </p><p>Numa tarde primaveril, enquanto passeávamos pelos jardins da mansão Malfoy, pela primeira vez sem a companhia de uma dama, tomei a mão de Pansy.</p><p>- Pansy minha flor!</p><p>- Sim Draco. – Ela olhou-me com aqueles olhos quentes e brilhantes, o sorriso doce. </p><p>- Nesses meses que tenho convivido com você, descobri uma jovem adorável e admirável. Você é de uma riqueza de espírito e beleza inegáveis, e eu não pude ficar imune. Estou apaixonado por você e o que mais desejo é tê-la para sempre ao meu lado.</p><p>	Meu coração batia desgovernado enquanto eu ansiava um comentário de Pansy.</p><p>- Eu desejo o mesmo Draco.</p><p>- Case-se comigo Pansy! Dê-me a honra de ser minha mulher.</p><p>- Sim Draco, mil vezes sim. – ela respondeu beijando-me efusivamente na face. Um gesto que me surpreendeu e me agradou.</p><p>Não me contendo, e achando-me incentivado, tomei-lhe a face nas mãos e beijei-lhe nos lábios úmidos e rosados, que tinham um gosto doce de morango. No segundo em que meus lábios tocaram os dela, Pansy ficou tensa, e aquilo só me fez desejar beijá-la mais. Instintivamente, os braços de Pansy se levantaram e se enrolaram ao redor do meu pescoço. Em seguida, baixei minhas mãos até a cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. As sensações de beijá-la eram diferentes de tudo o que eu já havia sentido. Até hoje Virginia tinha sido a mulher que mais havia mexido comigo, mas após beijar Pansy, eu já não tinha certeza disso. Virginia tinha a voluptuosidade da cortesã, Pansy tinha o encanto da virgem. Ambas despertavam em mim grande desejo.</p><p>Tinha se passado pouco mais de seis meses e eu já havia esquecido completamente a cortesã que fez parte de minha vida em Londres. Estava completamente apaixonado pela jovem filha do amigo de meu pai, meu primeiro amor, conforme eu contara a Virginia.</p><p>Quando informamos a família da nossa decisão de nos casar, foi uma festa. Meu pai manifestou o orgulho que sentia de mim e minha mãe abençoou nossa união. O pai de minha noiva também afirmou não desejar melhor sorte para sua filha única e querida. Eu me senti cheio de júbilo, como nunca, certo de que minha vida estava alinhada e que eu seguia o caminho da felicidade. Nunca me senti tão de acordo com o destino que meus pais queriam para mim. </p><p>Um mês depois Pansy tornava-se minha esposa em uma cerimônia linda e grandiosa, como nossa posição social exigia. Viajamos em lua de mel pela a Itália por duas semanas e quando regressamos, fomos morar em nossa própria mansão.</p><p>Uma rotina se estabeleceu confortavelmente conosco, da melhor forma possível. Meu escritório ia muito bem, tinha diversos clientes e isso me ocupava bastante, mas não deixava que isso atrapalhasse meu casamento com Pansy. Minha flor estava sempre em primeiro lugar para mim.</p><p>Sagaz e inteligente como era, Pansy passou a estudar Direito com os livros de nossa biblioteca e diversas vezes dava opiniões muito úteis nos casos que eu lidava. Dedicada esposa, ela cuidava da nossa casa, de um orfanato que a família dela mantinha, dava aulas para pobres crianças e ainda me auxiliava no escritório. </p><p>Minha jovem esposa sempre me recebia apaixonada e quente no nosso leito de amor. Era doce e voluptuosa, serena e selvagem, tudo na medida certa. Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim vindo de uma jovem criada em colégio de freiras, mas Pansy era tudo o que eu sonhava como esposa e amante. Virginia era só uma lembrança, distante e esquecida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XX</p><p> </p><p>Certo dia cheguei em casa vindo do escritório e encontrei Pansy sentada na varanda, um sorriso iluminado o rosto. </p><p>Achei curioso, porque ela sempre me aguardava na sala, beijando-me delicadamente e guiando-me até a sala de jantar onde me aguardava alguma deliciosa iguaria que ela havia preparado. Entretanto, nesse dia, ela correu em minha direção ao ver-me.</p><p>- Tenho uma notícia maravilhosa! – ela disse completamente feliz.</p><p>- O que houve minha princesa? – perguntei com grande curiosidade.</p><p>- Venha, vamos para dentro, preparei algo especial, depois conversamos.</p><p>		Entramos e jantamos. O clima era extremamente agradável. Conversávamos sobre trivialidades. A curiosidade me invadindo cada vez mais. O que estaria aquela doce criatura preparando para surpreender-me? Pansy ignorava meu rosto ansioso.</p><p>	Após o jantar ela me chamou até o quarto, o que eu estranhei, Pansy sempre queria ficar na sala após o jantar para fazer a digestão, enquanto liamos alguma coisa. Só depois subíamos para nossos aposentos. <br/>	Pansy guiou-me até a cama. Quando me sentei ela se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.</p><p>- Este é um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. Hoje cedo descobri algo maravilhoso e sinto-me a mais feliz das criaturas. Devo tudo isso a você meu esposo, amo-te tanto que não sei definir.</p><p>	Guiando minha mão até seu ventre, ela descansou-o ali.</p><p>- Estou grávida! Vamos ter um filho Draco!</p><p>	A minha felicidade não poderia ser maior. Cobri Pansy de beijos, agradecendo-a por me fazer o homem mais do mundo. Um filho era tudo o que poderia acontecer para completar nossa felicidade. Não me contive e fiz amor com ela ali mesmo.<br/>	Que alegria essa notícia trouxe as nossas famílias! Assim que comunicamos meus pais e o pai dela, todos nos parabenizaram com evidente emoção e alegria geral. Como era de costume, um baile foi programado para o anúncio e comemoração.</p><p>	Assim, caro leitor, os meses passaram rápido, e nós passamos de uma estação a outra. O outono havia chegado e com ele Pansy completava cinco meses de gestação. Certo dia, como eu sempre fazia, acompanhei-a a consulta com o médico de confiança da família, o mesmo que trataria do parto de minha esposa quando chegasse a hora de nosso filho vir ao mundo. O médico nos assegurou que tudo estava bem, com a mãe e o bebê, dando instruções a Pansy sobre alimentação e atividades que ela poderia fazer.</p><p>	Voltávamos do médico, animadamente conversando sobre o nome do nosso bebê caso fosse menino e caso fosse menina. Cada momento em companhia da minha esposa me enchia de deleite. Eu jamais me sentira tão feliz na vida. As vezes até duvidava se merecia tanta felicidade em minha vida. E como que para esclarecer minha dúvida, o horizonte se tornou nebuloso com os eventos que se seguiriam.<br/>	Quando chegamos em casa, o criado de meu pai nos aguardava com uma mensagem dele. Meu pai pedia que eu fosse urgentemente até a Mansão Malfoy e eu me dirigi até lá, Pansy acompanhando-me com preocupação. 	Chegando à casa de meu pai dirigi-me à sala-de-estar, onde ele me aguardava juntamente com minha mãe. Meu pai pediu para sentar-me com Pansy e quando nos sentamos percebi que havia mais pessoas na sala. Uma jovem oriental, que carregava um bebê no colo, e um homem bem-vestido que logo reconheci, Harry Potter, médico e amante de Virgínia.</p><p>- Suponho que conheça estas pessoas meu filho. – Meu pai falou com uma solenidade que eu só vira em situações graves.</p><p>- Conheço o Sr. Potter de minha estada em Londres. – Respondi ao meu pai. E virando-me ao meu conhecido saudei: - Como vai Sr. Potter?</p><p>- Bem obrigado! – O homem respondeu.</p><p>- Ele e a esposa vieram a sua procura, mas não quiseram dizer-nos do que se tratava. Exigiram sua presença. -  Disse meu pai.</p><p>- Precisamos ter uma conversa com o Sr. Draco Malfoy, em particular. – Disse Harry Potter.</p><p>- Nosso filho não tem segredos para conosco, pode falar diante de todos. – Minha mãe participou da conversa.</p><p>Harry encarou-me, como quem aguardava um sinal meu. Confesso que na hora pensei em dizer a ele que falasse o que queria, mas lembrei que meus pais não sabiam de toda a minha vida em Londres. Prevendo sobre o que poderia o Potter falar, decidi que teria com ele uma conversa em particular.</p><p>- Peço licença a todos, mas irei ter com este senhor na biblioteca, se não se importar meu pai. Depois porei todos a par da situação. Mas não se preocupem, tenho certeza de que não é nada que precisem se importar. Eu e Harry viajamos juntos para Londres, somos amigos. – Afirmei com um sorriso amarelo que qualquer um poderia ver era falso.</p><p>Quando entramos no escritório, Harry começou a falar imediatamente.</p><p>- Perdoe-me Sr. Malfoy, não sabia onde procurá-lo e tínhamos que encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Preciso conversar com o Sr. sobre Virginia.</p><p>Ao ouvir aquele nome, estremeci. Viria meu passado assombrar-me no presente?</p><p>- Há tempos não me relaciono com ela. Desde que deixei Londres.</p><p>- Eu sei, e por isso estou aqui. Como o Sr. sabia, eu era médico particular de Virginia, depois tornei-me mais que isso, tornei-me um amigo, e minha jovem esposa sua confidente. Morávamos em Devon, bem próximo à casa de Virginia, a casa que ela o levou para conhecer.</p><p>- Virgínia voltou a morar em sua casa de infância?</p><p>- Sim.</p><p>- Mas por quê?</p><p>- Eu não acreditei quando ela me falou nisso! Cuidei que estava brincando, porém era negócio sério. Ela vendeu sua casa na cidade e depois vendeu me toda a mobília. Porém, o mais interessante foi que mandou fazer leilão de tudo quanto possuía, inclusive joias e roupas. Ela comprou a casa de sua infância então, eu ajudei-a nos negócios. Depois ela mandou prepará la. Quando ela estava para mudar-se, não sei que transtorno houve, mas ficou para a semana seguinte!</p><p>Conforme eu ouvia Harry Potter falar, sentia-me completamente perturbado. Entendia agora que aquela desordem do leito de Virginia não fora outra coisa mais que o exame de um comprador, que antes de fechar o negócio deseja conhecer o estado da mercadoria. Pensei em Virgínia, tive vontade de correr para Londres ao seu encontro. Como eu fora injusto com ela. Precisava pedir que me perdoasse ao menos.</p><p>- Ela se mudou algumas semanas depois para a casa, levando somente uma velha criada. Minha esposa visitava-a sempre, como eu trabalhava o dia todo, ela passava o dia com Virginia. À noite, quando eu chegava, ia ter com ela e examinar Virginia.</p><p>Harry hesitou. Draco o encarou em expectativa.</p><p>- Creio que há fatos sobre Virginia que o Sr. desconhece.</p><p>- Chame-me de Draco, Harry, considero-o um amigo.</p><p>- Virginia disse que você viria para Paris visitar os pais, e que voltaria em breve. Ela aguardou ansiosa seu retorno para contar-lhe algo. Mas os meses passaram, e você não vinha.</p><p>Harry fez uma pausa olhando para mim, como a ter certeza de que eu o ouvia.</p><p>- Certa noite encontramo-la chorando na pequena sala de sua casa. Cho, minha esposa, correu a abraçá-la e ela entregou-lhe uma carta, pedindo que ela guardasse com carinho, pois um dia ela iria dizer o que deveria ser feito dela. Depois olhou-nos nos olhos e pediu-nos que a amparasse, porque sabia que você não iria mais ao encontro dela, sabia que tinha chegado à hora de esquecê-lo, mesmo sendo impossível naquele estado, sabia que os dias que lhe restavam eram poucos. Ela havia adivinhado. </p><p>Senti uma enorme tristeza. Uma dor se instalou em seu peito ao pensar no sofrimento que causara a Virginia. Eu nem suspeitava do que ele diria a seguida.</p><p>- Virginia sofreu muito todos aqueles meses. Tinha dores horríveis e as vezes delirava dizendo que era um castigo divino por todo o mal que ela havia feito, por ter sido uma prostituta, por tê-lo amado, por ser impura e conceber...um filho.</p><p>Empalideci. Uma vertigem tomou conta de mim e eu precisei me apoiar na escrivaninha para não desabar ali mesmo.</p><p>- Pouco antes de dar à luz ela escreveu outra carta e entregou a Cho. Disse que ela deveria rasgar a primeira e entregar somente a última ao pai de seu filho. Pediu-nos para procurá-lo em Paris e contar-lhe o que acontecera quando ela já não estivesse mais entre nós. Queria que você conhecesse o filho e o mandasse para um bom lugar, onde ele pudesse ser bem-educado e um dia ter uma vida digna. </p><p>- Como deve ter sofrido Virginia! – E agora estava morta e eu jamais poderia pedir perdão.</p><p>- O parto dela foi difícil, ela morreu minutos após o bebê nascer. Tudo que ela teve tempo de fazer foi conhecer a criança e chamá-la de Lily, beijando-a na testa.</p><p>- Lamento muito tê-la abandonado esse tempo, eu não sabia... – Foi o único que pude dizer. Minha cabeça girava, minhas emoções confusas. Eu não sentia culpa e infelicidade, sentia dor pela dor de Virginia.</p><p>- Sofremos muito com a perda de Virginia, mas nos apegamos a pequena Lily. Cuidamos dela como se fosse nossa todos esses meses, mas o pedido de Virginia e a promessa que fizemos a ela não nos deixava tranquilos. Resolvemos atender aos seus últimos desejos e aqui estamos. O bebê que está nos braços de minha esposa lá fora é sua filha com Virginia. Se o senhor não a quiser, podemos levá-la de volta, garanto que cuidaremos muito bem dela. Ganho muito bem e posso garantir a ela uma vida de conforto. Além disso, Virginia deixou todo o seu dinheiro para a filha, ele tem sua própria pequena fortuna, os papeis estão comigo, é só passar para o nome dela quando ela for registrada.</p><p>Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tinha uma filha, uma filha com Virginia. Ela não me enganara, não me traíra como eu havia pensado. Eu havia sido injusto com ela, tinha-a abandonado quando ela mais precisou. Havia rompido os laços entre nós sem saber que jamais seriam rompidos de fato. Tínhamos algo que nos ligava para sempre: Uma filha. </p><p>- Vou pediu a Cho que traga o bebê até aqui, quero que o veja para não ter dúvidas da paternidade dela. Cho também tem que lhe entregar a carta.  </p><p> </p><p>Quando Harry abriu as portas da biblioteca para chamar a esposa, vi que a minha filha se encontrava no colo de Pansy, minha esposa. Um medo terrível apossou-se de mim, o que ela faria em relação a essa situação? Romperia comigo por essa mácula em meu passado? Aceitar que eu tinha me envolvido com uma cortesã era uma coisa, mas aceitar um filho meu com uma cortesã era outra coisa mais grave e que eu sabia que não podia pedir a ela.</p><p>Pansy se levantou e caminhou até a biblioteca com o bebê no colo, Cho a seguindo. Meus pais acompanhavam as duas mulheres com o olhar, sem nada dizer. Quando elas entraram, Harry fechou a porta. Pansy caminhou até mim, olhando-me com firmeza, uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos dela. Senti um frio gélido em meu peito. Perdera Virginia e agora perderia Pansy.</p><p>- É sua filha Draco. - Ela disse calmamente, mostrando-me o bebê.</p><p>Olhei para a criança e não pude evitar a surpresa de constatar que estava diante de uma cópia de mim em miniatura e vestida de rosa. Imediatamente sorri feliz, tomado de uma alegria que nunca senti antes na vida. Minha filha, minha primeira filha, minha filha com Virginia.</p><p>- Seus pais já sabem, é inegável a semelhança. Eles, assim como eu, perceberam quando puseram os olhos no bebê.</p><p>Encarei Pansy.</p><p>- Pansy eu... – Tentei dizer algo, mas ela me cortou.</p><p>- Lily é inocente de qualquer ato que você ou a mãe dele tenham cometido. Peço que assuma sua filha independente de tudo.</p><p>- Eu irei fazer isso. Jamais a abandonaria. Se eu tivesse conhecimento de que Virginia estava grávida não a teria deixado em Londres. </p><p>- Me alegra sua atitude. – Disse Pansy, mas em seus olhos eu pude ver um brilho de tristeza.</p><p>- Você não se importa que eu tenha um filho Pansy?</p><p>- Uma criança é sempre uma bênção Draco.</p><p>Vendo que nos encontrávamos em uma discussão delicada, Harry atalhou.</p><p>- Vejo que tudo está resolvido. Lily ficará com o pai. Pedimos apenas que deixem-nos visitar a pequena sempre que viermos a Paris ou você for a Londres. – Harry pediu.</p><p>- Claro Sr. Potter. Obrigado por tudo o que fizeram por Virginia e pela minha filha. Não sei como recompensá-los.</p><p>- Cuidando e amando sua filha, Sr. Malfoy. – Foi Cho quem respondeu. -  Isso é o que alegraria a Virgínia e é o que também nos alegrará.</p><p>Em seguida a mulher me entregou a carta de Virginia, uma pequena mala com os pertences da bebê, e documentos referentes à pequena fortuna que Virginia deixara para a filha. </p><p>- Ela ainda não foi registrada. Virginia disse que você saberia o que fazer. - Harry completou e depois eles partiram emocionados.</p><p>Draco encarou Pansy tão logo as portas se fecharam, mas sua esposa olhava apenas para a criança em seu colo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXI</p><p> </p><p>Ainda aturdido com a novidade, tive que encarar meus pais. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tinha que assumir meus atos. </p><p>Sentando-me na sala eu contei a eles tudo o que se passara, toda minha história com Virginia durante a estadia em Londres, da mesma forma que eu havia contado a Pansy. Também informei de minhas intenções, o que eu faria com aquele bebê que era minha filha. </p><p>Meus pais não ficaram felizes, e depois de alguma repreensão pelos meus atos, e várias lágrimas de decepção por parte de minha mãe, eles aceitaram relutantes a minha determinação de reconhecer minha filha. Seria um escândalo, mas não era algo incomum. Além do mais, a criança não negava o sangue que possuía. Seus cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos cinzentos eram todos meus. </p><p>Meus pais ainda questionaram se havia possibilidade que a criança não fosse minha, mas a julgar pela idade e as características, duvidava que não. Eu não havia visto em Londres alguém que fosse meramente semelhante a mim e que pudesse ter sido amante de Virginia. Nossa roda de conhecidos era limitada. E eu também acreditava naquela mulher, e em seu amigo Harry Potter.</p><p>Tendo esclarecido tudo com meus pais, chegou a hora de falar com minha esposa. Eu não fazia ideia de como ela aceitaria tudo isso. Eu queria reconhecer minha filha, mas e se Pansy não quisesse? Sentia-me trêmulo só de pensar que ela pudesse querer o oposto, ou pior ainda, que ela me quisesse me deixar depois de tudo. Olhei para ela, que ainda carregava Lily. </p><p>Meus pais, encararam-nos. Minha mãe percebeu minhas intenções e interveio.</p><p>- Pansy querida, dê-me o bebê, você e Draco precisam conversar. – Minha mãe sugeriu.</p><p>Pansy obedeceu, entregando a criança para minha mãe. Ela tinha a expressão calma e serena, parecia imperturbável. Senti meu coração apertar enquanto caminhávamos até a biblioteca novamente. Tão logo eu fechei as portas atrás de mim eu questionei minha esposa.</p><p>- Você vai continuar comigo Pansy? Vai aceitar esse filho que eu tenho e que não é com você?</p><p>Eu a encarei com apreensão. Sentia-me quase sufocar de tanta ansiedade. Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar para a lareira.</p><p>- Acredito que Deus nos dá os filhos que devemos ter. De sangue ou não, são sempre nossos filhos. – Ela me encarou. - Tenho-a já como uma filha. Eu jamais a rejeitaria. Ela é inocente de tudo. É apenas uma criança que precisa ser amada e cuidada. </p><p>Senti-me relaxar ante as considerações de Pansy. Que mulher extraordinária eu tinha por companheira. Talvez eu nem sequer a merecesse, eu pensei.</p><p>- O que não sei se posso aceitar, é o fato de que você não me ama o bastante.</p><p>Aquilo me surpreendeu. Não entendi o que ela quis dizer.</p><p>- Pensar que poderíamos não estar aqui agora, que eu poderia estar casada com outra pessoa, que você poderia estar com a mãe de sua filha em Londres... Isso é doloroso. Você a amava Draco, mais do que ama a mim. E eu sei que se ela estivesse viva agora, provavelmente você iria até ela. –Pansy tinha os olhos marejados, as mãos trêmulas.</p><p>- Isso não é verdade Pansy. – Eu caminhei até ela e segurei-lhe as mãos entre as minhas - Amei Virginia sim, mas de outra forma. Amei-a pela voluptuosidade, pela amante, pela cortesã. Amei-a com paixão, não com um amor puro e devotado de um homem para com sua companheira. Virginia me rejeitou, e confesso que a princípio foi difícil aceitar isso. Eu ainda sentia vontade de possuí-la, mas ela me afastava delicadamente e eu sabia ser questão de tempo até esquecer de uma vez meus desejos. Com o passar dos dias a paixão se esvaiu, restando apenas lembrança daquele sentimento que me consumiu por um tempo. Depois que conheci a jovem, tornamo-nos amigos, quase irmãos. Se eu tivesse sabido que ela estava grávida, teria ficado a seu lado, não como um marido, e sim como um irmão afetuoso. Teria ficado ao lado dela pela minha filha. Eu passei a ter por ela um carinho, um cuidado.</p><p>- Você a abandonou por ciúmes, você ainda a amava. Ela amava você.</p><p>- Eu a abandonei por orgulho ferido. Já disse, amava a cortesã, não poderia aceitar que ela me rejeitasse e se entregasse a outro. Mas quando a conheci como mulher, mais como uma menina, o amor se transformou. E talvez ela me amasse, mas não agia como tal, ela também me tratava como um amigo querido.</p><p>- Eu não quero um homem incompleto ao meu lado – Disse-me Pansy com firmeza.</p><p>Aquela declaração me fez admirar ainda mais a mulher que eu tinha ao meu lado. Pansy era forte e corajosa, lutava pelo que queria e sabia o que merecia. Estava disposta a conseguir isso, mesmo que significasse renunciar a nosso casamento?</p><p>- Eu amo você minha querida, somente você. Virginia é apenas uma lembrança já esquecida na minha vida. Eu me apaixonei por ela em algum momento, mas isso nunca foi adiante. No final, nossa relação era amigável, mais ainda, éramos como irmãos. Assim teria sido, mesmo com nossa filha. Já você, você eu amo com todo o meu coração. Quando eu a encontrei em minha casa, tudo, qualquer marca de Virginia, se esvaiu. Eu só tive olhos para você desde então. E não apenas meus olhos, mas meus sentimentos, minha vida, tudo de mim.</p><p>Eu a abracei. Ela não me abraçou de volta, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo.</p><p>- Sei que é muito o que lhe peço, sei que você tem direito de rejeitar-me, de mesmo romper nosso casamento. Mas eu a amo de verdade, amo desde pequeno, você foi meu primeiro amor, até Virginia sabia disso. Você é única para mim Pansy. Estamos casados há algum tempo e sempre fomos felizes, creio que porque nos amamos. E agora vamos ter um filho juntos. Considere isso. Não me deixe Pansy. – Eu supliquei.</p><p>- Eu também sempre o amei Draco, e sempre vou amar. Mas...</p><p>- Por favor! Deixe-me mostrar por toda nossa vida o quanto eu a amo, admiro e quero você. Permita-me Pansy, por favor!</p><p>Ela não disse nada, mas assentiu. Aquilo me encheu de esperança e silenciosamente eu prometi que faria tudo para demonstrar todos os dias o meu amor por aquela mulher. Beijei-a delicadamente nos lábios, selando minha promessa.</p><p>- Vamos para casa, precisamos fazer algumas mudanças para acomodar nossa filha. – Pansy declarou.</p><p>Eu não pude conter a emoção que senti ao ouvir as palavras de Pansy. Sabia o quanto ela era boa e generosa, mas duvidei em relação a atitude que ela teria diante da minha filha com outra mulher, e mais uma vez ela mostrara-se cheia de virtudes.</p><p>Quando chegamos a nossa casa, Pansy levou a pequeno bebê para ocupar o quarto destinado ao filho que eu e Pansy esperávamos. Eu prometi a ela no outro dia iniciar os preparativos para um novo quarto que alojaria nosso filho por nascer.</p><p>Naquela noite, antes de apagar a vela, eu pensei sobre tudo o que ocorrera no dia. A felicidade pelo meu filho ainda não nascido, a descoberta de que tenho uma filha, a morte de Virginia, o aceite de Pansy. Como tudo podia mudar de uma hora para a outra! </p><p>Eventualmente voltei a carta que Virginia me escrevera, e que eu leria diversas vezes durante toda a minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>Meu amado Draco,</p><p>Duvidou de mim! Saiba que a mulher de quem duvidou já não existe, morreu! É uma história bem triste! Uma vez eu lhe disse que contaria minha história. Não o fiz em vida, mas o faço agora, para que me entenda e me perdoe.<br/>Eu era criança quando deixamos Devon, minha família e eu, para vir morar na corte, tinham dado a meu pai um emprego nas obras públicas. Vivemos dois anos ainda bem felizes. À noite toda a família se reunia na sala, fazíamos nossas lições de francês ou eu fazia a lição de piano com minha mãe. Depois passávamos um tempo ouvindo meu pai ler ou contar alguma história. Às nove horas ele fechava o livro, e minha mãe dizia: Ginevra, teu pai quer cear! Levantava me então para por a mesa. Ginevra, era esse meu verdadeiro nome. Nasci a 15 de agosto, batizada como Ginevra Weasley. <br/>Ocorreu que passados dois anos felizes a desgraça se abateu sobre nós. Meu pai, minha mãe, meus irmãos, todos caíram doentes de gripe: só havia eu em pé. Uma vizinha que viera acudir nos, adoecera à noite e não amanheceu. Logo, ninguém mais se animou a fazer nos companhia. Estávamos na penúria, isolados, e o pouco dinheiro que nos tinham emprestado mal dava para os remédios. O médico, que nos fazia a esmola de tratar, tivera uma queda de cavalo e estava mal. Resumindo, fiquei só! Uma menina de 14 anos para tratar de oito doentes graves, e achar recursos onde os não havia. Não sei como não enlouqueci. Tudo quanto era possível, meu Deus, sinto que o fiz. <br/>Passados os dias eu já não dormia, sustentava me com uma xícara de café. Em algum momento de repouso ia à porta e pedia aos que passavam. Pedia para meu pai enfermo, e para minha mãe moribunda, não tinha vergonha. Algumas pessoas ajudavam quando podiam e assim ia passando. Entretanto, numa tarde meus irmãos estavam na agonia, minha mãe despedira se de mim. Foi quando, no desespero, eu estava a rua pedindo para reunir o suficiente para mandar chamar um médico, quando passou um vizinho. Falei lhe o que queria, ele me consolou e disse me que o acompanhasse à sua casa. A inocência e a dor me cegavam, e sem pensar eu o acompanhei. Ele tirou do bolso algumas moedas de ouro, sobre as quais me precipitei, pedindo lhe de joelhos que as desse para salvar minha família, mas antes de os dar ele me agarrou e eu senti os seus lábios que me tocavam, fugi. <br/>Oh! Não posso contar lhe que penúria foi a minha. Não sabia o que queria esse homem, ignorava o que é a honra e a virtude da mulher. Mas vendo dois de meus irmãos morrerem sob meus cuidados, o desespero me levou até aquele homem para pedir-lhe as moedas. O senhor pode imaginar o que aconteceu e daquele momento em diante eu pensei que morria. Não senti nada mais, nada, senão o contato frio das moedas de ouro que eu fechava na minha mão. O meu pensamento estava junto do leito de dor, onde gemia tudo o que eu amava neste mundo. <br/>O dinheiro ganho com a minha vergonha salvou a vida de meu pai e trouxe nos um raio de esperança. Quase que não me lembrava do que se tinha passado entre mim e aquele homem, a consciência de me ter sacrificado por aqueles que eu adorava, fazia me forte. Mas as melhoras foram aparentes! Mais dois irmãos acabavam de morrer, minha mãe tivera um novo acesso. Felizmente já meu pai estava em convalescença, e saiu para tratar do enterro. Ele não tinha dinheiro, e foi quando eu apresentei as últimas moedas de ouro que me restavam. Ele perguntou sobre como as tinha conseguido e eu lhe contei tudo, tudo que eu sabia na minha inocência. Ele compreendeu o resto e expulsou me! <br/>Como é doloroso relembrar tudo agora. Mas sinto que o senhor precisa saber. Continuando, saí de casa e caminhei pelas ruas, sentando me na calçada quando não tinha mais forças. Era bastante tarde já, e eu nem sabia ao certo onde me encontrava, quando uma mulher que passava me perguntou o que fazia ali àquelas horas. Eu lhe respondi que havia perdido minha família para a doença, que não tinha onde viver. Minerva, a mulher, levou-me consigo, ofereceu-me comida e uma cama para dormir, além de roupas. <br/>Minerva, o senhor deve adivinhar o que foi ela, tinha posto um preço a suas ações e eu não sei se a primeira humilhação custou mais do que a segunda, só sei que o sacrifício devia se consumar, porque não tive mão que me amparasse. Quinze dias depois de expulsa por meu pai era. . . o que fui.<br/>Não me esqueci dos meus. Mandava constantemente alguém à casa saber notícias e levar os socorros necessários: nada faltou, nem médico, nem enfermeiros. A paz voltou enfim, e eu tive o supremo alívio de comprar com a minha desgraça a vida de meus pais. Todo esse dinheiro adquirido com a minha infâmia era destinado a socorrer minha família, mesmo que só restassem meus pais, todos os meus irmãos morreram.<br/>Nisto uma moça quase de minha idade veio morar conosco e dividiu o quarto comigo. A semelhança de nossos destinos fez nos amigas, porém Deus quis que eu carregasse só a minha cruz. Virgínia morreu duas semanas depois e quando veio o médico passar o atestado, troquei os nossos nomes. Meus pais leram no jornal o óbito de sua filha, e muitas vezes os encontrei junto dessa sepultura onde eles iam rezar por mim, e eu pela única amiga que tive neste mundo. <br/>Morta para o mundo e para minha família, eu agradeci o oferecimento que me fez Minerva de levar me à França. Um ano de ausência devia quebrar os últimos laços que me prendiam. Meus pais choravam sua filha morta, mas já não se envergonhavam de sua filha prostituída. Eles tinham me perdoado. Quando voltei, nada restava de minha família. Eis a minha vida. <br/>Eu me vendi a todos os caprichos e extravagâncias, deixara me arrastar ao mais profundo abismo da depravação. Os homens que se chamavam meus amantes valiam nada para mim, às vezes tinha lhes asco e nojo. Entretanto, ainda tinha certa virtude a conservar. Vendia me, aceitando a prodigalidade do rico, mas nunca a ruína e a miséria de uma família. <br/>Aquele esquecimento profundo de mim mesma que eu sentira da primeira vez, continuou sempre. Era a tal ponto que depois não me lembrava de coisa alguma, era como que um vácuo na minha vida. No momento em que a cortesã assumia meu corpo, meu espírito saia dele. Ah como eu odiava quando nos braços de um homem este corpo sem alma despertava pelos sentidos. Oh! Ninguém pode imaginar! Queria resistir e não podia! Dava-me ímpetos de estrangular o meu algoz. Passado esse suplício restava uma vaga sensação de dor e um rancor profundo pelo ente miserável que me arrancara o prazer! Assim houve um momento bem rápido em que o odiei também! <br/>Como sofri, meu Deus! Se eu ainda tivesse junto de mim todos os entes queridos que perdi, veria morrerem um a um diante de meus olhos, e não os salvaria por tal preço. Tive força para sacrificar outrora o meu corpo virgem; hoje depois de sete anos de infâmia, sinto que não teria a coragem de profanar a castidade de minha alma. <br/>Tem outra coisa que preciso contar-lhe. Estou grávida. Deus foi bom e generoso em dar-me um filho seu, do único homem que amei nesta vida. Eu já suspeitava e temia esse acontecimento, por isso passei a evitá-lo, não queria que isso acontecesse, sem saber que já tinha aocntecido. Espero que agora entenda. Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que estava grávida, e quando você foi embora, deixou um pedaço seu em mim. Sei que não viverei o bastante para ver nosso filho crescer, para cuidar dele. Estou deixando-o sobre os cuidados de um casal de amigos vizinhos, você conhece o Harry, é meu médico e meu amigo. <br/>Mudei me, espero que venha ver-me algum dia. Desejo... Que venha me conhecer, essa nova mulher, na casa onde vou viver a minha nova existência, até meus últimos dias. Se vieres antes de nosso filho nascer, conversaremos pessoalmente e eu lhe explicarei tudo o que está escrito nesta carta. Se quando vier eu já não estiver mais neste mundo, peço que cuide de nosso filho, que dê a ele uma boa educação, que o ame e o ampare, para que ele jamais passe por algo próximo ao que passei. Deixei a ele todo o meu dinheiro, resultado e tudo o que vendi daquela vida antiga, e também o dinheiro que você me deu nesse tempo que passamos juntos, retirando a parte que usei para deixar seu sobrado mais confortável. Os papeis estão com Harry, e quando ele for registrado, e incubo você desta tarefa como pai, toda minha fortuna será dessa criança. Sinta-se à vontade para não o registrar em meu nome. Apenas não despreze nosso filho por ser filho de quem é.<br/>Penso que agora já disse tudo. Ah, eu te amei desde o momento em que te vi próximo ao rio! Eu senti em meu espírito uma ligação inexplicável. Eu te amei por séculos nestes poucos meses que passamos juntos na terra. Perdoa-me por isso, sei que não devia, sei o quanto é ridículo, mas eu o amei com meu espírito. Agora que a minha vida se conta por instantes, amo te em cada momento por uma existência inteira. Amo te ao mesmo tempo com todas as afeições que se pode ter neste mundo. Vou te amar enfim por toda a eternidade.</p><p>		Para sempre sua, Ginevra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXII</p><p> </p><p>Os dias foram se passando com uma normalidade surpreendente depois de tudo. O novo ano tinha começado. O inverno nos deixava mais tempo em casa, o que era bom, pois permitiu que os laços de família fossem mais estreitados. Eu conseguia cuidar dos meus negócios e ainda dedicar tempo a minha família crescente.</p><p>No ano passado, a notícia de uma criança bastarda em minha família foi um grande escândalo social, ainda mais quando deram conta do ofício da mãe. Eu ouvia os comentários e sabia que só não me julgavam um tolo porque a nossa semelhança não deixava sombra de dúvidas de minha paternidade. Esperavam que eu a mantivesse como uma bastarda, concedendo-lhe algum cuidado, mas nunca um direito. No fim das contas, o escândalo foi menor do que pensávamos, porque logo outro o substituiu. Ficamos excluídos dos eventos sociais por alguns meses, mas logo voltamos as boas graças da sociedade, e alguns ainda opinaram sobre minha atitude de legitimar minha filha, concordando que que fizera o certo.</p><p>Confesso que por um momento pensei em negar meu nome a Lily, mas fora Pansy quem me convenceu do contrário, a doce criatura que eu tenho como esposa. Pansy me fez registrar a criança, exigindo que eu assumisse meu compromisso de pai. Ela jamais comentou sobre o registro da mãe, certa de que poria o nome de minha antiga amante. E embora eu tenha pensado em fazê-lo em meu nome e em nome de Virginia, pois não queria tirar dela o direito que lhe pertencia, considerei melhor e concluí que isso lhe complicaria o futuro e a marcaria para sempre. Lily jamais teria os mesmos direitos que meu filho com Pansy e seria sempre uma paria da sociedade se parecesse que era rejeitada em minha família. No final, Lily fora registrada como filha minha e de Pansy. Minha esposa aceitou o encargo com um doce sorriso.</p><p>Como pai, aquilo me transformou. Foi a experiência mais maravilhosa que eu tive, saber que fui capaz de formar uma nova vida, de tê-la em meus braços, de vê-la crescer. Meu mundo eram as mulheres da minha vida, Lily e Pansy, e em breve um novo membro estaria conosco. Tudo o que eu planejava ou fazia era dedicado à minha família, a dar-lhes conforto, bem-estar, e fazê-los sentirem-se amados. Via-me responsável e isso me incitou a trabalhar ainda mais. </p><p>Recordei os meses que vivi com Virginia em Londres e como eu pensava a época, querendo aproveitar a vida e esbanjar uma pequena fortuna. Parecia uma vida distante, embora não tivesse passado pouco mais de um ano. Por falar em Virginia, chorei por ela várias vezes, afinal, amei-a, de uma forma diferente da que amo Pansy, mas amei-a. Lamentava o destino daquela mulher que me dedicou seu corpo e seu coração.</p><p>Pansy mostrou-se dedicada e amorosa mãe. Eu a admirava. Ela cuidava de Lily como se fosse sua, enquanto carregava em seu ventre nosso filho. Ela dispensara os cuidados das empregadas, dedicando-se inteiramente a suprir as necessidades da criança. Era uma mulher maravilhosa, uma mulher que Virginia poderia ter sido não fossem as circunstâncias que ela viveu. </p><p>Quando o inverno se foi e os primeiros dias do outono chegaram, com as árvores amareladas e desfolhando, o solo coberto e o sol brilhando por entre as nuvens, nasceu meu filho. Pansy me dera um menino, depois de longas horas de parto e sofrimento. Eu pensei em Virginia e temi pela vida de Pansy, temi que ela me deixasse com nossos filhos, mas graças ao bom Deus tudo correu bem.</p><p>Scorpius completou nossa vida com seus cabelos loiros esbranquiçados e seus expressivos olhos cinzentos. Mais uma miniatura minha, tão parecido com sua irmã que ninguém diria que todos não temos o mesmo sangue. Agradeci a Pansy por aquele presente e jurei-lhe amor eterno, como tantas vezes eu tinha feito nos últimos meses.</p><p> Passei a me dedicar ainda mais a nossa família, dividindo as tarefas de cuidados com nossos filhos, que Pansy aceitava com alegria. Uma tarde, enquanto ela amamentava Scorpius e eu brincava com Lily, minha esposa sugeriu algo que a princípio me intrigou, mas depois compreendi como mais um gesto de sua generosidade.</p><p>- Quando o bebê crescer mais, podemos ir à Inglaterra. O que me diz?<br/>- À Inglaterra?<br/>- Sim. Você precisa visitar a casa que Lily herdou, e eu quero conhecer Londres.<br/>- Podemos providenciar isso, embora eu possa enviar alguém para fazer isso por mim. <br/>- Eu sei, mas acredito que será bom você ir lá. E eu quero ir também. Vamos levar as crianças.<br/>- Se você quer, faremos isso.<br/>- Sim, eu quero. Podemos aproveitar deixar flores no tumulo de Virginia.</p><p>Confesso que aquilo tinha me passado pela cabeça. Tencionava fazer algum dia, mas não logo, e não com Pansy ao meu lado. No fundo senti-me inquieto. Embora Virginia estivesse morta, sentia que aparecer com Pansy seria como esfregar-lhe nas faces a minha felicidade ante seu infortúnio.</p><p>	 Assim, na primavera, com o sol brilhando, as flores formando um tapete na relva e uma leve brisa perfumada nós fizemos uma breve viagem. Nossa passagem por Londres foi rápida, nosso destino inicial era Devon. Uma brisa ligeira, ainda impregnada das evaporações das águas, refrescava a atmosfera, permitindo que inalássemos um lar puro e renovador. Os olhos se recreavam na festa campestre e matutina da natureza, da qual as belezas de todos os botões anunciavam as flores que iluminariam a paisagem em breve, após o fim das que estavam vigorosas agora.</p><p>Era um domingo. Andava calmamente com minha família ao meu lado.  Pansy carregava no colo nossa filha Lily, que cada vez mais se parecida comigo, sem nada que lembrasse sua mãe. Eu segurava no meu colo nosso filho, Scorpius, que assim como a irmã, era absolutamente parecido comigo. Quem nos via, julgava que éramos uma perfeita família. Um casal com seus dois filhos. Ninguém jamais suspeitara da maternidade de Pansy para com as crianças.</p><p>No final, tínhamos decidido visitar o túmulo de Virginia logo que chegássemos a Devon. Pansy fizera questão de vir e trazer nossos filhos, ela queria estar comigo naquele momento e eu não me incomodei com a presença dela. Pensei que Virginia, eu continuava chamando-a assim, ficaria feliz em ver que sua filha era amada e querida. </p><p>Depois, procuramos a casa antiga de Virginia, que continuava sendo de Lily, Harry tomava de conta. Chegamos primeiro à casa do Sr. Potter. Harry e Cho nos aguardavam em frente à casa e nos receberam com alegria. Tínhamos avisado que viríamos e eles já nos aguardavam. Cho ficou imensamente feliz ao ver a pequena Lily. </p><p>Caminhamos conversando alegremente sobre as novidades na política e na economia de Londres e Paris. As mulheres falando sobre crianças, com Cho grávida de seu primeiro filho com Harry. Chegamos à casa em que eu passei uns dias com Virginia. Harry abriu a casa que fora de Virginia para que eu entrasse. Uma onda de recordações me invadiu. Tudo ali estava impregnado da minha doce amiga Virginia. Pansy decidira não entrar, caminhando com Cho e nossos filhos ao redor da casa. Sabia que nesse momento eu era todo de Virginia.</p><p>- Esses Lírios são lidos! – Ouvi Pansy comentar.<br/>- Sim, é daí que vem o nome de Lily. Virginia os amava, os lírios, pela pureza que simbolizam. Ela quis que a filha tivesse esse nome porque considerada o fato de conceber a sua redenção, como se a criança a purificasse de seus pecados.</p><p>Fiquei surpreso com aquela explicação. Nunca pensara sobre o que significava o nome de minha filha. Em dado momento considerei que era o nome de sua mãe. O significado era bonito e aquilo dizia um pouco mais sobre a mulher que fora minha amante e que só me deu a conhecer parte de si. </p><p>Andei por todos os cômodos da casa e depois saí pelos jardins, fui até a lagoa, lugares por onde andei com ela. Virginia me sorria de todos os lados. Eu me perguntava se ela fora feliz ali nos seus últimos meses de vida. Havia em minha alma um pedaço de Virginia que eu jamais esquecerei, havia nossa filha que nos uniria eternamente, havia meu amor por ela, pela amante e pela irmã.</p><p>Como eu fora feliz com ela no pouco tempo que passamos juntos! Como teríamos sido mais felizes, com nossa filha! Como eu gostaria de voltar ao dia em que a conheci! Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes, talvez pudéssemos ser felizes juntos, mas no fundo eu sabia, como ela, que não seria possível.  Mesmo que eu não tivesse partido para Paris antes de saber que ela estava grávida, isso não teria impedido sua morte. Virginia deu sua vida pela da nossa filha, um ato de amor. E, nossos sentimentos, ao menos os meus, não eram mais os mesmos.</p><p>Olhei para Lily, para Pansy e para Scorpius. Virginia não era o meu destino, o meu futuro. Agora eu percebia isso. Ela fizera parte de uma época da minha vida, uma época feliz, onde eu estava me descobrindo, fazendo minha vida, querendo a independência, buscando um novo caminho, longe do controle da minha família. Ela estaria sempre no meu coração. Mas no fim, ela me lançou ao meu futuro, fez com que eu voltasse para Paris, onde encontrei o que tanto buscava e me estabeleci.</p><p>Lily era um presente de Virginia, uma lembrança constante daqueles poucos meses. Mas mesmo agora, vendo o amor de Pansy por ela, as vezes eu esquecia que ela não era a mãe de sangue, mas a mãe de alma. Penso que Virginia aceitou esse arranjo, certa de que sua filha é amada, que sempre será querida e cuidada no seio de sua família. Eu agradecia, silenciosamente, a ela por ter me permitido fazer parte da vida de Lily.</p><p>Eu me aproximei de minha família e tomei Lily nos braços. Ela balbuciou algo, esticando os bracinhos para a mãe. Pansy sorriu, oferecendo Scorpius a mim para fazermos a troca. Meu filho relutou e Pansy sorrindo insistiu em carregar os dois bebês. Ela beijou-os com tanto carinho!</p><p>Minha esposa me encarou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso amável, enquanto segurava os dois seres mais importantes da nossa vida. Meu coração se encheu de calor e eu me senti em júbilo por ter aquela mulher, que me concedeu sua vida e uma família, que me amava com todo o seu ser e por tudo o que eu era, que amava uma filha que não tinha seu sangue. Que aceitou a lembrança de Virginia e sua permanência em nossas vidas, e em meu coração.</p><p> </p><p>- Você me tem por inteiro. Eu amo e sempre amarei você. – Eu garanti a Pansy, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios.</p><p>E naquele dia, diante da casa onde minha antiga amante viveu seus dias mais felizes na infância, e depois os últimos dias de sua vida, eu tive certeza de que Virginia seria sempre uma agradável lembrança. Tenho a tão viva e presente no meu coração, como se ainda a visse reclinar se meiga para mim. Há dias no ano e horas no dia que ela gravou com a sua memória, e lhe pertencem exclusivamente. Onde quer que eu esteja, a sua alma me reclama e atrai, é forçoso então que ela viva em mim. Há também lugares e objetos aqui na Inglaterra onde vaga seu espírito, não os posso ver sem que o seu amor me envolva como uma luz celeste. Mas ainda assim, é Pansy quem tem meu amor verdadeiro, que me consome, que me inunda, que me preenche, que aquece meu espírito.</p><p> </p><p>FIM</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obrigada aos que leram!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>